The Underdogs
by CoolBePotter
Summary: When a new group of enforcers, The Underdogs, emerge to eliminate the greatest threats of Mobius, many people both Mobian and Overlander alike rally behind them to support their efforts. However, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters don't approve of their methods, and consider them as enemies. Which side is right in their methods of achieving Freedom? Only fate will decide.
1. Ch 1 Unexplained Deaths

The following Sonic story does surround Archie Comics, but weren't designed to be completely accurate. This story was written during the publishing of the World's Collide Saga (Issue 248 -251). Again, the plot of this story was not designed to be accurate, but based on my ideas for a good quality fan-fiction that Sonic fans will enjoy.

**Ch. 1**

**Unexplained Deaths**

Imagine a peaceful place, a perfect world. A place where you can sit back, relax and enjoy everything around you. That's what the people of Mobius used to be like, especially the Kingdom of Acorn, a kingdom where the grand city known as Mobotropolis once stood. However, that was before the beginning of the Great War between Mobians and Overlanders. As the Kingdom's enemies began to overwhelm them, their benevolent king, Maximilian Acorn allied his forces with Julian Kintobor, an Overlander who was out casted by his own kind. As their Warlord, Julian led the Acorn Kingdom to victory against the Overlanders.

Their victory though, was short lived when Julian betrayed the Kingdom of Acorn, and used their own technology, which he provided for them to conquer their city of Mobotropolis, and eventually most of Mobius. Since then, Julian became known as Robotnik, and everything the Mobians had worked so hard for had either been taken from them or destroyed. Just when hope seemed lost, Maximilian's daughter, Princess Sally Acorn assembled a group of rebels, known as the Freedom Fighters led by their greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Together, they were able to defeat Robotnik and his Empire. However, his evil would still live on as Robotnik Mach 2 AKA Dr. Eggman would replace the original Robotnik as the main threat of Mobius.

Many battles were fought, some ended in victories for the Freedom Fighters and some in defeat. Now currently, all Mobians who had been freed of Eggman's tyranny have been living in their newly built city of New Mobotropolis. The Freedom Fighters have spread their influence across Mobius gaining all the support they can as they continue the war against Eggman's Empire and any other forces of evil that would threaten the freedom and lives of their people.

* * *

Dawn had arrived in Mobotropolis, and the sounds laughing children filled the city as they walked to school. Small businesses began to open as men and women started their work days. The entire city was awake except for a certain blue hedgehog. As time passed by, Sonic the hedgehog twitched in his bed as his eyes slowly began to open. His eyes suddenly began to widen at the thought of what time it was. The hedgehog observed his alarm clock.

"Oh no, I forgot to set my damn alarm again!", Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Sonic, are you awake!?", a voice said from behind his door.

"Yeah, I'm awake now, Mom, why didn't anyone wake me earlier!?", Sonic asked in an irritated tone.

Sonic's mother Bernie hated it when he used that tone with her. Then again, he was still a teenager. "We thought you were already, you need to hurry or you're gonna be late!", She said.

"Yeah, I here ya!", Sonic said as he hurried into the bathroom for a shower.

Sonic turned on the faucet to the shower, and stepped in expecting water warmed to his satisfaction.

"AHHHHHH!", Sonic yelped feeling nothing but, sharp stings of cold.

Sonic's body jerked as he slipped and fell out of the shower curtain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Son, I had the hot water running. You should be fine now.", Bernie said.

"It's cool, thanks, Mom.", Sonic said as stepped back into the shower. "Man, this so not how I wanted to start my day." Sonic rushed out of the bathroom, and put on his socks and sneakers.

Bernie had already had Sonic's food on the table. "Sonic, your breakfast is . . ." Bernie was then interrupted by a sudden blur of speed as Sonic's food was gone in an instant. Sonic then pecked his mother on the cheek with a kiss. "Thanks, I'm off, time to juice!", Sonic said as beamed out the door. There was then a loud crash sound, which caused Bernie to jump. She then, looked to her surprise to see Sonic had carelessly bumped into his father, Jules as he was leaving.

Sonic groaned as he shook off what little pain he had from the collision. His father however, was still on the ground, struggling to get up. Sonic, noticing what just happened went over to help him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Dad, I need to watch where I'm going. Also I keep forgetting, you're not a robot anymore.", Sonic said

Jules laughed at his comment. "I know you meant no harm, Son, and yes it's been great not being a robot these past few months. It's been great eating breakfast in the morning too, which reminds to get some right now.

Sonic had also been happy for his father. The Freedom Fighters found an alternative method to reverse the roboticization process, thanks to the help of Shard AKA Metal Sonic. During a time of crisis, Princess Sally Acorn made a noble sacrifice by roboticizing herself to save her kingdom from a gruesome fate. However, they cultivated a certain part from one of Eggman's previous experiments, known as the Krudzu Hybrid Hydra, a plant like machine, which could grow at a fast rate, and regenerate its heads and limbs from damage. A sprig from this machine was used to create a cure for roboticization. The Freedom Fighters then, through great effort were able to intercept Mecha Sally from Eggman, and return her to normal. After that, they used the same process on Jules. They weren't sure it would be successful at first, mainly due to the possibility that the injuries he sustained in the Great War would kill him if he was changed back. However, it was theorized that the Krudzu Hybrid Hydra's regeneration abilities stored within the sprig would heal him. Although, it was a 50/50 chance of success, Jules chose to go through with the procedure. Fortunately, like Sally, the derobitcization process ended with just a prosperous results.

"By the way, don't you have a meeting to get to?", Jules asked his son.

"Oh, right, See ya, Dad, I'll be back later!", Sonic said as he left in a hurry.

Jules chuckled as he went back inside to get some breakfast.

"He slept in again, I'm guessing?", Jules asked Bernie as he put food on his plate.

Bernie grinned "Yes, as usual.", She said as they both laughed.

* * *

Sonic kept pouring the speed on as he knew in the next few moments he'll be getting an ear full from the Princess. While he was running to Freedom HQ, he remembered that wonderful moment when he and his friends were finally reunited with Sally. After reversing the roboticization process on her, she was so overwhelmed with joy. Sally was so proud of all of her friends in how strong they were during those dreadful times when she was turned against them by Eggman. However, she blamed herself for being put that position. She gave Eggman the chance to escape again, and now the Eggman War still continues on. Sonic knew it would take a long time before Sally would forgive herself, even though everyone else already has due to the amount of love she had always shown for her people.

Sonic arrived at Freedom HQ, the recently established headquarters for Freedom Fighter personal. He opened the door to notice that the meeting had already started, and he instantly felt the cold stare of Princess Sally Acorn. She was going over recent scouting reports from other allies across Mobius until Sonic finally arrived.

"Nice of you to join us, Sonic, what's your excuse for being late this time?", Sally asked in a smart tone.

Sonic smiled nervously. "I . . . may have accidentally slept in.", he said as he pulled out a chair from under the large table. Sitting with him were his long time friends: Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Rotor, Cream, and Big.

The princess sighed. "Why am I not surprised? I'll deal with you later after the meeting is over.", she said.

"So, what I miss?", Sonic asked.

"I was about to go over recent reports received from our allied teams across Mobius. Based on what I read, I'm not sure what to make of it. I'll start from the beginning.", Sally said as she presented images on the overhead.

"Yesterday, the Chaotix were inspecting the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters who had been put on probation due to their history of violating Freedom Fighter code. Also there had been no activity in the city for the past month, which I found suspicious.", Sally said.

"Those guys again? They're always causing trouble, and hiding behind their ranks as Freedom Fighters.", Sonic said.

"I'll never forget the last time me and Sonic encountered those goons. They tried to keep me and Sonic imprisoned in their city, and force us to fight their battles.", Tails said.

"They tried to pull the same low down trick with me as well. Also, those scoundrels have been abusing my Uncle Beuaregard and those poor souls who have been victims of Eggman. We'd be a whole lot better off they just disappeared.", Bunnie said.

"If the feeling is mutual, then you all may have gotten your wish. The Chaotix inspected Sand Blast City to find nothing, but dead bodies. The Sand Blast Freedom Fighters were all killed.", Sally said.

The images on the overhead then, displayed dead bodies covered in plastic wrap.

The Freedom Fighters were shocked, especially Sonic. He had fought the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters before, and knew they weren't typical average soldiers. They were dangerous individuals.

"How did this happen, and how come it took a month to notice that they were dead?", Rotor asked.

"That's the part I can't figure out. All that we know is that they all suffered cutting wounds, which could have been from a sword.", Sally said.

"That's all? There were no signs of laser weapons, explosions, or anything like that?", Sonic asked.

"There were some traces of damage, but not devastating, and one of their tanks was stolen. It seemed like the tank was just used as transportation by means of escape.

"What does this all mean? Tails asked.

"Well . . . as unlikely as this sounds, based on the evidence gathered so far, it's possible they were all killed by the same person, which would explain why they were all killed by the same weapon. One man took out an entire team of Freedom Fighters, single handedly.", Sally said.

"Oh, Princess Sally, I'm scared.", Cream said as she held cheese close to her.

Sally frowned at Cream's discouragement.

"You're not the only one, Cream. You think whoever did this will come after us, Aunt Sally?", Tails asked.

"We don't know if Freedom Fighters are being targeted specifically, but I put all other Freedom Fighter teams on alert just in case. Whoever we're dealing with could be even more dangerous than Dr. Eggman himself.", Sally said.

"Any idea on where he could be? Surely, he left some clues behind that would give us some sort of lead.", Rotor said.

"As mentioned before, the Chaotix did discover a desert tank missing from their fleet. They also noticed that each tank was equipped with a tracker. Using the Sand Blast Freedom Fighter's scanning equipment, the Chaotix found the missing tank, but it was empty and out of gas. Whoever left it there must have ditched it and traveled on foot. That was month ago however, he's probably long gone by now.", Sally said.

"So what do we do, sit back and wait until he strikes again!?", Sonic asked

Sally noticed Sonic's anxiousness. "I don't see any other way to approach this. From now on, nobody leaves to do anything on their own without consulting me, first. That means you, Sonic.", she said.

"Aw . . . Ok.", Sonic said feeling disappointed.

"Eventually, the council and myself will decide on what actions to take concerning this incident. In the meantime, stand by and prepare for a mission that will be soon to come. You're all dismissed, except for you, Sonic.", Sally said.

"Sucks to be you, Big Bro.", Tails whispered to him as he walked off.

Sonic froze as his other friends left. He had been dreading Sally's lecture since the moment he showed up late to the meeting. Sally walked towards him with a serious glare on her face. Just when Sonic started to step back, Sally embraced him and pulled him into a kiss, taking him by surprise.

As soon as they separated, Sonic blushed madly.

Sally giggled at him. "Relax, True Blue, I was just messing with you. Now I know why you like pulling pranks so much. It's pretty fun.", She said

Sonic took a moment to regain his composure. "What was that all about? Not that I'm not complaining about the kiss at all.", He said.

Sally hugged him. "I've just missed you a lot, lately. I know I've been busy for the past few weeks, but we have a little free time now.", She said.

"Cool, sorry about being late, again.", Sonic said.

Sally grinned. "It's funny that you're always late, knowing that you take such pride in being the fastest thing alive. Let me guess, you forgot to set your alarm again?", She asked.

"Uh . . . yeah.", Sonic said as he felt embarrassed.

Sally then held his hand as they walked out. "I know you all too well. Let's go for a walk, while we still have time to ourselves."

"Sure thing, Sal.", Sonic said as he smiled.

* * *

As Sonic and Sally were walking, they talked about past adventures including some Sonic had during Sally's absence like his adventure in the Skull Egg Zone with Mega Man after Eggman unleashed another genesis wave. They then made their way towards the Lake of Rings, where they sat to relax and enjoy the beauty of the lake.

Sonic's mind then began to wander as he frowned. Sally noticed his discomfort, scooted closer to him.

"What's wrong? You look like you're worried about something. Is it about what we all went over in the meeting earlier?", Sally asked.

Sonic hesitated at first to respond. "I . . . was wondering if you feel better now than you felt a while ago after we rescued you from Eggman. If this next mission involves confronting him, I'm just worried how you'll handle leading the Freedom Fighters again.", He said.

It was rare for Sally to hear doubt in Sonic's voice. She knew he must have been worried about her emotional distress for some time now. After Sally was deroboticized, Team Freedom and Team Fighters decided to reform the Freedom Fighters, since they had her back again. However, she was mad at herself after finding out all the damage that was caused by her while under Eggman's control as Mecha Sally. She had to receive some emotional therapy from Rosie Woodchuck, the Freedom Fighter's long time nanny from early childhood. If they were going on a mission, it would be the first since Sally's return.

Sally smiled at her blue lover's concern for her. "I can see why you and everyone else would be worried about me . . . I was just mad because, I feel that maybe I should have executed Eggman when I had the chance. Like all of our other enemies, I just showed him mercy, and kept him imprisoned. I should've known he would escape again."

Sonic showed even more concern for Sally. "Don't say that. I understand how you feel but . . . we're Freedom Fighters right? We're supposed to respect all life whether friend or enemy.", He said.

Sally smiled. "Of course . . . we should never forget who we are, no matter what. I just wonder if this war with Eggman will ever end.", She said.

Sonic looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. "We will win, Sal, as long as we keep fighting, and Eggman will pay dearly for he did to you. I swear it.", He said.

Sally had always been inspired by Sonic's confidence. It's what made her love him so dearly since they were kids. Before she could respond to Sonic's statement, Nicole appeared surprising them both. Nicole noticed that she'd startled them, and they were most likely having a moment to themselves.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but the council is requesting your presence, Sally.", Nicole said.

"Don't worry about it, tell them I'll be there shortly.", Sally said.

Nicole nodded and then, vanished as she teleported out of sight.

Sonic looked down feeling disappointed. "So, much for our moment.", He said as he stood back up.

Sally then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I enjoyed it . . . thanks for the talk, Sonic. You should head back to your family. They're probably wondering where you are.", She said.

"Come on, I'll drop you off on the way. ALL ABOARD THE SONIC EXPRESS!", Sonic yelled as he picked up Sally, catching her by surprise.

"Fine, just don't go too fast or you'll mess up my hair.", Sally said.

"Okay, I promise I won't.", Sonic said.

Sonic then took off at half speed, knowing that the Kingdom of Acorn would be in need of their services, as Freedom Fighters once again.


	2. Ch 2 A New Alliance Pt 1

**Ch. 2**

**A New Alliance Pt. 1**

It was still midday and unmercifully hot as usual in the Great Desert. If one were to tread even a few hours through the desert without emergency provisions, one would certainly parish. However, in the middle of the desert, unknown to anyone on Mobius lied a secret base underground. Within the main control room of this base an individual sat in his chair watching through surveillances for any sign of intruders. The individual sat in his chair with his sword in hand as he continued to ponder on what to do next after the recent encounter with the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters.

"Things are looking good so far. That team that entered Sand Blast City moments ago, it was the Chaotix if I recall. They're a group of allies to the Freedom Fighters led by the Guardian of the Floating Island, Knuckles the Echidna.", He thought.

The individual continued to think on what could happen next.

"It's likely now the Chaotix must have contacted someone high up in the ranks of the Acorn Freedom Fighters like the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom or perhaps even the King himself. So, the question is what to do next?", He said to himself.

"It's very creepy to talk to yourself like that, you know. People will think you're crazy.", A seductive female voice said from behind him.

It was a brunette vixen dressed in a black suit with white gloves and boots with a white pony tail in her hair. She smiled as the individual diverted his attention to her.

"Technically, I've been labeled as crazy many times in my life. Then again, I guess that's human nature isn't it, Fiona?", He asked.

"True, but I don't think I've seen any Overlander like you before, especially one who can take out an entire team of Freedom Fighters the way you did. So, Gust what are we doing next? All this waiting around is boring.", Fiona said.

Gust noticed her belly aching, and couldn't blame her. "It takes time and patience to plan ahead our next move. However, it's been a month now, and I've seen nothing out of the ordinary. It doesn't look like anyone's on to us. By the way, I did some hacking to research some data on the Chaotix. It's possible we may have found a new member to our team that is if he's interested. How do you like the new uniform by the way?", He asked.

"Not bad, it's actually grown on me a little. It makes me feel more professional and dominant. So you have your eyes set on one of the Chaotix members, huh? How are we going to convince him to join us without Knuckles and his posse getting involved?", Fiona asked

"I already have plan in mind. I'll fill you in on it shortly, after the Chaotix leave.", Gust said.

"After they leave? We're not going after him now?", Fiona asked.

Gust smiled "No, we'll be leaving soon, though, so be prepared.", He said.

The red fox grinned as she dismissed herself while Gust began to remember how this new alliance began. He continued to watch the surveillance as a flash back occurred in his mind.

* * *

One month earlier . . .

The wind echoed through the Great Desert as Gust continued to wander in the hot sun, holding on to whatever life force he had left in him. He had his sword in its hilt at his side, and he had his sweaty shirt wrapped around his head. Images of his past began to pass through his head as his vision began to fade slowly. It was then, Gust noticed some sort of settlement with buildings, meaning there would likely be civilization. He knew how much Mobians hated Overlanders, but Gust really had no choice. It was do or die for him, so he decided to proceed towards the area. Just as he was getting closer, he felt a sudden jolt in his back as if he was shot. Gust fell to the ground, and noticed a group of Mobians approaching him before losing consciousness.

Gust then, felt something splash in his face and body, and he awoke to notice that he was soaked in water. Gust breathed heavily as he felt relieved and rejuvenated from his body cooling down. He looked up to notice as he suspected a group of Mobians, and not very friendly looking ones. Gust also noticed that he was sitting on the ground somewhere within the city in front of a demolished statue with his hands tied behind his back, and his sword was missing.

"Rise and shine, Overlander!", a gray and white rabbit said in a smug tone. Everyone laughed as the rabbit smiled, deviously.

"Howdy, stranger, by now you might have noticed the traditional welcome we just gave ya, just like all other dummies who come trespassin on our property. The name's Jack Rabbit, your host and your worstest nightmare.", Jack said.

"Where's my sword?", Gust thought to himself as he looked around with his eyes.

Jack noticed his eye searching. "If you're wonderin where your pocket knife is, it's in storage, we don't just allow trespassers to mosey into our territory, and especially ones with weapons. Now talk Overlander, what are you doin here!? Did the Eggman send you here to spy on us!?", He yelled.

Gust stood silent, not saying a word to the abusive rabbit. Jack then, smacked Gust across the face.

"I'll bet ya, he's with that scoundrel vixen we caught a few days ago.", The wolf said.

"Yeah, I think your right, Shift E. No, doubt he's a no good snake sent here to steal some of our weapons and tech just like that no good vixen, Fiona.", Jack said as he kicked Gust in the face.

"There's no point in reasoning with these scum. Obviously, I picked the wrong place to search for help.", Gust thought to himself.

"(Hmph!) Don't bother, this little pig won't squeal. Lock him up with the other prisoner we have stored. We'll ship them off at the auction tomorrow morning.", Jack said as a lizard and a bear dragged Gust over to their prison facility.

They came to a old broken down building that looked like it hadn't been inspected in years. The lizard and the bear smiled as they came to the door with Gust hanging from their arms.

"Welcome to your new home, Overlander. Allow us to give you the tour.", The Bear said as they both laughed. They opened the door.

* * *

The inside of the facility was dark, dusty, and filled with rats and other creepy crawlies. The prison cells were like regular jail cells with bars, a wooden bench, and a small hole in the ground for a toilet.

As soon as they stopped at one of the prison cells in the far back, Gust noticed a vixen in chains. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. Her legs were also cuffed. The Vixen noticed the beaten and battered Overlander being cuffed in chains the same way as her.

"Hey little lady, you've got some company. Enjoy your last moments together.", The Lizard said as he and the bear tossed Gust inside with her.

As soon as the two thugs left, Gust looked up to notice that she wasn't thrilled to see him. The vixen just looked away and stayed silent. Gust noticed how roughed up she was. Her leather clothes were torn and she had multiple bruises on her body. At first Gust knew it would be difficult to communicate with her, but he tried to anyway.

"Are you with the Freedom Fighters?", Gust asked her.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME!", the Vixen yelled.

"Are you with Eggman?", Gust asked her.

"I SAID, SHUT UP, OVERLANDER! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!", She threatened.

"Or what?", Gust asked.

The vixen leaped at Gust, tackling him on his back. She then, raised her fist at him. Before she could strike him, Gust grabbed her harm, turned her over, and pinned her to the ground.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!", the Vixen screamed.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down, Miss!", Gust said.

The vixen growled at him, breathing heavily. Normally killing an Overlander would satisfy her, but she knew killing him wouldn't solve her problems. She then stopped struggling.

"Fine, just let me go. Killing you would be pointless anyway. Let's just get through this last day before tomorrow morning.", the vixen said as she lied on the bench, curled up.

Gust could tell that the vixen's spirit was broken. Whatever she'd been through, he knew it must have been horrible. He then knew that escaping this hell hole would be up to him.

The two continued to sit there in the prison cell for what seemed like hours. The vixen was then awoken from her slumber by constant rattling sounds of chains. She turned to notice the Overlander was on his back trying to force his hands around his backside from underneath to his front.

"What are you doing?", The Vixen asked in an irritated tone.

"Uh . . . trying to find a way to escape . . . I'm surprised you're not trying to do so yourself.", Gust said.

"Try if you want to. I don't care about escaping.", the Vixen said.

Gust didn't like the way she was talking. He knew if he was going to escape, he couldn't just leave her here.

"I see . . . you're definitely not a Freedom Fighter.", Gust said as he successfully, brought his hands in front of him.

"It took you that long to notice, Overlander? I'm not but, those jackasses who locked us up here are.", the Vixen said.

"What? Don't tell me those scumbags are the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters!?", Gust said.

"Yes, they are. I was trying to steal some of their weapons, but I got caught in one of their traps.", the Vixen said.

"I can't believe it. I heard the Freedom Fighters were supposed to be heroic and dedicated to protecting others. My research must be completely invalid.", Gust said.

"No, what you say is true, but not these guys. They're ranked as Freedom Fighters, but they're nothing but a cheap imitation of the real deal.", the Vixen said.

"Doesn't the king or the princess of the Acorn Kingdom know about this? Why haven't these so called, Freedom Fighters been discharged or locked up for their crimes?", Gust asked.

"Because, they know how to cover their tracks, and the princess who's the leader in charge of all Freedom Fighters across the globe is a goodie-goodie who puts too much trust in people . . . people like the ones who threw us in here.", the Vixen said.

Gust stood up with fire in his eyes. "That does it! I've just about had enough of this! Something has to change in the way order is maintained on Mobius, starting right now.", He said.

The vixen sighed. "What can someone like you do about it? There's nothing we can do. Soon, we'll be shipped out of here to their auction, and sold to some crazy degenerates from the Forbidden Zone.", she said.

"And you want that to happen!? You'd rather sell yourself than fight to the very end!? What's wrong with you!?", Gust yelled.

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it. I just don't feel like living anymore. I don't have anything. I thought I had something to live for, but . . . it was just a lie like always. I'm just sick of living in this world!", the Vixen yelled as her eyes began to tear up.

Gust suddenly realized something, interesting about the vixen. She had that same feeling of helplessness he once had. He knew that this vixen needed serious help.

"It sounds like you've endured many hardships in your life . . . I know that feeling all too well, the feeling of not wanting to live anymore. You look around you, and things are bad, terrible. You try your best to endure all the problems in the world that affect you, and not just you, but your family members and your friends. Sadly though, it's not enough, and the next thing you know, you lose everything!" Gust yelled.

The vixen was shocked by what she was hearing. It was as if this Overlander was looking into her own soul.

Gust continued on. "But . . . these problems will never leave you alone. They never will, and you feel like you're trapped in a prison just like this very prison we're in right now that's getting smaller and smaller around you! Then, people end up blaming you for your own problems where in actuality, you're just a victim of circumstances beyond your control.", He said.

The vixen was at a loss for words.

Gust came close to her. He squatted down so she could see his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Judging by your silence, I'd say I hit the nail right on the head, right? You and I are very similar, Miss.", Gust said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The vixen knew in her heart that what this Overlander spoke must be true.

"Help me escape this place. Then, we'll team up, and replace everything we both have lost in our lives. It's not too late . . . please.", Gust said.

The vixen hesitated at first. She felt crazy at the thought of trusting an Overlander to help her. Then again, she's done crazier things in her past. "Fine . . . I accept your offer. JUST DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS!", She yelled.

Gust smiled at her. "You won't be disappointed, Miss.", He said.

Gust then, removed a patch on one of the legs of his pants to reveal a hidden pin. Using the pin, Gust was able to pick the locks on the shackles containing his hands and legs.

"You had that pin this entire time? We've been in here for hours. You could've escaped much sooner and left me behind.", the Vixen said.

"True, but like I said, I need your help. Also I never leave a teammate behind, miss. My name is Gust by the way. What's yours?", Gust asked.

The vixen smiled as Gust unlocked her shackles. "Fiona.", She said.

Gust picked the lock on the prison cell, and it opened. "Okay, let's move on out of here!", Gust said as they both made their way out.

Thus, it was the beginning of a new journey . . . and a new friendship.


	3. Ch 3 A New Alliance Pt 2

**Ch. 3**

**A New Alliance Pt. 2**

Gust smiled as he continued to reminisce on how he and Fiona formed their new team, and how well they worked together in a crisis situation where they were both outnumbered in the enemies' own home field territory. It was almost as if some kind of all-powerful force from the heavens had orchestrated the events leading up to the day they first met. He would never forget what happened next after they escaped from the prison facility in Sand Blast City.

* * *

As soon as Gust and Fiona had made their way out of the prison facility, they hid themselves inside an alley way to avoid detection. It was then they would both devise a plan for escaping Sand Blast City. They noticed it was night outside, meaning they could use stealth as an advantage.

"Let's go over what you know about these pretend Freedom Fighters. What are their assets?", Gust asked.

Fiona tried her best to remember as much details as possible about them. " The Sand Blast Freedom Fighters or the Sand Blasters as they're called may not seem much at first glance, but they are a dangerous gang of Mobians. One of their members, Murphy, I believe that's his name, he's their tank operating agent. However, he won't be a problem as long as he doesn't get near a tank, of course. Then, there's Avery the bear, their mechanic who won't pose much of a threat either. The ones we really need to watch out for are their big guns. One of them is a Lizard named Tex with brute strength, and the other is Jolt, a road runner with super speed that can rival even Sonic's speed.

"Sonic, as in Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius?", Gust asked.

"Yes, then there's Shift E. Wolf, their expert trapper. He's the guy who captured me, so watch out for him as well. Last, but not least, there's their leader, Jack Rabbit.", Fiona said.

"Anything threatening about him?", Gust asked.

"No, just basic combat skills and he likes to talk a lot.", Fiona said.

"Yeah, I noticed that. He's also likes kicking people a lot while their hands are tied up, I noticed. I'll enjoy killing him.", Gust said.

"Wait . . . what!? You're gonna try to kill Jack Rabbit?", Fiona asked.

Gust clinched his fist. "No, I'm going to kill them all one by one after I retrieve my sword. Then, I'll make them all pay for their sins.", He said.

"That's suicide! We're trying to keep them from killing us, remember!?", Fiona said.

Gust noticed her concern. "Listen, what I'm doing is part of our goals as a team. We're going make an example of these bastards, and send a message to the world, stating who we are and what we stand for.", He said.

"I think you're crazy.", Fiona said, showing doubt in his plan.

"Please, if we're going to get through this, you're going to have to trust me, Fiona. If I recall, you said they have tanks, correct?", Gust asked.

"Yes, but if you're thinking about hijacking one, it's likely Jack keeps them well guarded.", Fiona said.

"Just find a way to get as close to those tanks as possible, while staying hidden. I'm gonna provide a distraction. Once, you find your chance go in and steal a tank. After that, regroup back to me.", Gust said.

"You better not die and leave me alone to fend for myself!", Fiona said.

Gust smiled. "There's no need to worry about that. After seeing what I'm capable of, you'll know just how dangerous I can be.", He said.

Fiona sighed, assuming her newly acquired ally was overestimating his own abilities. However, there was something about this Overlander that made her trust him more than others. Listening to her instincts, she went along with his plan, hoping she wasn't wrong about him. Fiona went off in one direction, while Gust rushed off in the other.

* * *

Although, Sand Blast City wasn't that big, there were still so many buildings to look. Gust remembered that his sword was placed in storage. At least, that's where Jack commanded his flunkies to stash it. He moved quickly through the shadows, silently until Gust noticed a small building with two Sand Blasters guarding it. It was Avery the Bear and Tex the Lizard, the same two bullies who tossed him prison earlier. Gust smiled fore he was hoping he would run into them first. Gust also noticed the sign above the door of the building was labeled "Storage", meaning his sword had to be in there somewhere. However, he couldn't just charge right in. Somehow he had to create a diversion to distract the two. He got closer, but hid behind a dumpster in the alley across from the storage building. Avery and Tex were both at the front entrance just lounging lazily like, if that's how they define guarding.

"Why, does Jack always have us guard the storage? It's boring as hell!", Avery said.

Tex sighed at his whining. "Because, your too damn lazy to install a lock on the door!", Tex said.

"Lazy? Who's the one building all yall's fancy weapons, and vehicles, sewer boy?", Avery said in a smart tone.

"Just stop you're complaining, and this night will go by faster.", Tex said.

After overhearing their conversation, Gust realized how easy it would be to sneak inside the storage building. Gust found a rock close to him and picked it up. Noticing that the two idiots weren't paying attention, he threw it deep to the right side of the building. It made a loud thud sound, which caught the Avery and Tex by surprise.

"What was that!? It sounded like it came from over there.", Tex said as he walked off. Avery slowly followed, taking his focus away from the front of the building.

"Don't get so jumpy about it. It was probably just the wind.", Avery said as Gust quietly snuck by from the left, and opened the door gradually. Gust entered the building, and closed the door slowly to prevent creating too much noise. There were windows in the building, so he had to stay low to avoid being seen. Gust made his way into a small room, where he noticed some weapons lying around. He found a couple of flash grenades, which could be useful, and lastly, his sword. It was a slightly long, katana, which was light, and quite deadly. Gust was glad to have finally found it, because he needed it now more than ever.

He suddenly, noticed footsteps coming from the entrance, and toward his location. Gust hid himself behind the door. Tex and Avery came inside the building for reasons unknown to Gust. He hoped that they didn't notice him, because that would compromise the mission and put both him and Fiona in danger.

"Don't freak out so much over some weird clanking. I'm telling you, it was likely the wind or a rat, or something like that.", Avery said.

Tex still felt uneasy as if something was wrong, but assumed he was right. "Yeah . . . Maybe it was. Maybe we should have Shift E. set up some traps for those critters. Rats make a fine stew, you know.", He said

Gust twitched slightly as he felt disgusted by Tex's comment.

"Oh yeah, no doubt, come on and I'll show that sword we stole from that Overlander today. It'll take your mind off things.", Avery said.

They both then noticed that the door to the storage room was opened.

"Hey, was this door open last time we left it?", Tex asked.

"I don't think so . . . but who cares. One of us must have left it open and forgot about it.", Avery said.

Gust stood still, and held his breath as the two came inside unaware of Gust's presence. He remained still behind the already opened door.

"Hey, where's the sword!?", Avery said.

"I don't know, where'd you put it?", Tex asked as they looked around.

"It was standing against the wall right there, but it's gone! That's not good. Jack was going to sell it for a lot of money. If he finds out about this, he'll hoist us up by the balls!", Avery said.

The door then, slammed shut. They both turned around, and in a flash, Gust's blade made contact with both of them with blinding speed. Both Tex and Avery were killed instantly after being slashed in the upper torso multiple times.

Gust smiled at his handy work. "2 down and 4 to go.", Gust said.

He then found a flare gun in Avery's pocket. That's when he came up with an idea for a diversion.

* * *

Fiona wasn't as quick as Gust, but she still had plenty of experience when it came to infiltration. She knew wherever the tanks would be there would be tire tracks nearby. She moved through the shadows, as she searched. Fiona still felt discouraged about Gust's plan. She couldn't figure out why exactly she trusts him, but it's not like she had any other choice. In order to escape and get revenge on a certain someone for putting her in this situation to begin with, Fiona would need Gust's help to survive. She then, blocked out all negative skepticisms, and focused on the problem at hand.

Eventually, as she searched she came across sets of tire tracks going in the same direction. They led somewhere to the east side of the city. As Fiona followed the tracks without being detected, she noticed that they went into the entrance of a fenced in area. She climbed the fence, and landed carefully on the other side to notice four tanks parked inside, and a small building behind them. Fiona assumed it must have been Murphy's place. However, she wasn't sure what do from here. Surely, Murphy was armed with a weapon, and she had nothing. She then, remembered what Gust had told her. He would provide some kind of distraction to give her an opening. So, she hid behind one of the tanks, and waited.

* * *

Gust moved to the far south side of the city, where he would set his trap. He then fired the flare gun into the air, and quickly, hid himself behind a barrel.

Jack and Shift E. were at Jack's quarters, going over future plans in confronting the Baron and his team of legionized soldiers.

"This is gonna be a swell week for the whole lot of us. We got ourselves some fancy merchandise to auction off tomorrow. After sellin those prisoners, and earnin some doe, we'll continue with our plan to finally wipe out the Baron and his posse once and for all.", Jack said.

"Ya sure we should be doin this? Princess Sally, and the other Freedom Fighters won't take too kindly to this.", Shift E. said.

Jack glared at Shift E. "Oh, don't be a yellow belly. You won't be feelin that way once we start livin the big life.", He said.

They both then noticed the flare going off into the sky.

"What in tarnation? Somethin's going down over there it seems!", Shift E. said.

"Let's go and find out what's happenin!", Jack said as the ran out

Jolt was at his post on the west side of the city, when he saw the flare go off. He then smiled.

"Well, it looks like things are starting to heat up. Whatever's going down, I'd better hustle down over there before the others take all fun out of it.", Jolt said before zooming off.

* * *

As Murphy was eating a snack at his working desk, he nearly choked on his food in shock when he saw a flare off, indicating that there was an emergency.

"Oh, great, right in the middle of my midnight snack! This had better be good.", Murphy said before he ran out the door with keys in hand to prepare one of the tanks, unaware that Fiona was watching his every move.

Murphy opened the top door to one of the tanks as Fiona climbed, and snuck up on him from behind. He noticed a shadow approaching him before turning around. Murphy was then, struck with a blunt kick to the face. The impact sent him flying of the tank, hitting the ground below. Fiona walked over to his unconscious body to steal the keys off him. She grinned knowing that Gust must have had something to do with the flare that was fired recently. Fiona then, climbed inside the already opened tank to start it.

"Wow, you actually impress me, Gust. Let's just hope you're not dead before I find you.", Fiona said, before trying to drive the tank out but, she kept crashing into other parked tanks. A thought then occurred to her.

"How . . . do I control this thing? I've never driven a tank now that I think about it. This could take a while to get used to.", Fiona said before sighing.

* * *

Gust was waiting on someone to show up at the scene, and he noticed the sound of dirt kicking up as Jolt was approaching fast. Gust grinned fore he expected Jolt to show up first, considering he was the fastest among his team. He then quickly took out one of the flash grenades he took from their storage. He watched from the corner of the barrel, hoping he would time his next action just right. Right before Jolt came by Gust tossed the flash grenade, which went off right in front of Jolt, blinding his sight. Jolt yelped at the irritation from bright light that emerged out of nowhere, and lost control of his footing. He smacked the ground hard before rolling into the dirt as he groaned in pain. Jolt got back on his feet, trying shake off the pain from his crash.

"Damn it, where are ya, you coward! Just wait till I find you!", Jolt yelled as he looked around to see nothing but blurriness.

Jolt then, felt a sharp pain shoot in his leg from his left, which was from Gust's sword as he made contact with it.

Jolt screamed in pain, which could be heard from Jack and Shift E. as they ran towards his location.

Gust then, made the killing blow with a stab to Jolt's chest.

"I think that was Jolt screamin!", Shift E. said.

Gust noticed Shift E. and Jack running towards him before he ran off so, they couldn't see him.

The two were shocked to see Jolt lying on the ground, lifeless.

"What happened to Jolt? . . . What the hell's goin on here!?", Jack yelled.

Shift E. went to check Jolt's injuries. "He's dead. It's looks like he was cut and stabbed by a blade like a knife or a sword.", He said.

"That Overlander we captured today had a sword. Damn it, he must have escaped somehow, which means Fiona must have escaped as well!", Jack said.

Jack then took out a walkie talkie to notify his other team mates who had already been incapacitated. "Tex, Avery, Murphy, do you copy? There's been a jail break, we're under attack!"

There was no response.

"Hello? Anyone!? Damn it!", Jack yelled.

Both Jack and Swift E. were then startled by a loud crash sound.

"What . . . the hell was that?", Jack said.


	4. Ch 4 A New Alliance Pt 3

**Ch. 4**

**A New Alliance Pt. 3**

The crashing sounds got louder before Jack and Shift E. turned around to notice one of their tanks heading in the opposite direction, but it was swerving back and forth in a sloppy fashion. It was then, that Jack realized that it wasn't Murphy driving the tank. Jack cursed at himself silently for underestimating Fiona and the Overlander. He never thought something like this would happen. However, Jack spotted someone on the back of the tank, trying to keep his balance. It was Murphy, with pistol in hand making his way towards the door of the tank. He lifted up the door, which caught Fiona by surprise.

"Get your dirty hands off my tank, you bitch before I . . .", Murphy was interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain in his back and torso. He looked down to realize he had been stabbed by Gust from behind.

"Murphy!", Jack yelled out as he fell over to the side. "That son of a bitch!", He said before charging at the tank with Shift E.

Fiona smiled at Gust, feeling thankful it was him who saved her.

Jack and Shift E. fired at Gust with their blasters, but they missed him, barely. Gust realized he was a sitting duck, so he had come up with a plan and fast.

"Aim the cannon in the opposite direction, but don't fire, you understand!?", Gust yelled at Fiona.

"Yeah, I hear you.", Fiona said as she rotated the cannon, wondering what he could possibly be planning next.

Both Jack and Shift E. screamed and panicked in fear, noticing the tank was aiming at them.

"Take cover!", They both yelled in unison as they dove at the ground.

That's when Gust saw an opening, and went on the offensive. He jumped off the tank, and charged at the two juveniles. They both noticed Gust coming, and tried aiming at him, but before they could fire, Gust had already dashed past them. Jack and Shift E, then realized they were both cut across the abdomen and chest.

"Im . . . impossible.", Jack mumbled in his last breath before they both fell to the ground, dead.

Gust sheathed his sword, smiling. Both he and Fiona had succeeded in their tasks. As he approached the tank behind him, Gust saw Fiona climb out with a look of shock on her face. What he said was true. Fiona had seen what he was truly capable of, and it was scary.

She remained in a shocked trance for a moment.

"Fiona! Did you hear me?", Gust asked.

Fiona snapped out of it, and noticed Gust addressing her.

"We need to escape here as soon as possible.", Gust said.

"Oh, right, well . . . while I was trying to hijack this tank, I realized I forgot about something. The Sand Blasters had installed a defense shield that surrounds the city. So, we'll have to disable it before escaping.", Fiona said.

"Hmm . . . I see, well . . . don't worry about that, we'll find a way, eventually. We'll just have to search for the shield's main control. Before we do that though, I'd like to make a stop somewhere.", Gust said.

"Where to? You said, we had to escape as soon as possible, right?", Fiona asked.

"I need to gather data on the other Freedom Fighters, as well as their enemies. We're not in a hurry, but at the same time, we need to get out of here before others notice what took place here.", Gust said.

"I don't think that's likely, Jack and his thugs were Freedom Fighters, but not well respected ones . . . by other Freedom Fighters that is. They're not really known for their vigilance, either. So, it's not like they sent a distress signal or something like that.", Fiona said.

When Gust remembered how easily both he and Fiona had taken the Sand Blasters by surprise, he knew the vixen had to be right.

"Jack was most likely in charge of handling classified information. We need to find out where it is. We'll search the whole city if we have to.", Gust said.

"I remember seeing a building with a Freedom Fighter logo on it. It was somewhere in the central area of the city. Maybe that's where Jack's headquarters is.", Fiona said.

"We'll head over there first, and I noticed in their storage, there were plenty of supplies we could use. We'll take whatever we can, shut down the force field, and get out here.", Gust said.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two newly formed allies to find Jack's quarters. Unfortunately, they didn't find much information on the other Freedom Fighter teams other than the Acorn Freedom Fighters, which Gust already had info on. However, they found information on a Dark Egg Legion Chapter located in a settlement not far from Sand Blast City. The chapter is led by someone referred to as "Baron." There was also a list of other names along with details on their strengths and weaknesses. It was then Gust discovered something shocking about this individual, Baron.

"What? Well . . . That's interesting.", Gust said to himself.

"Did you find something?", Fiona asked.

Gust smiled. "Yes, it seems there's a Dark Egg Legion Chapter at a settlement called, the Southern Baronies just within miles from Sand Blast City. It's led by someone named . . ."

"Baron, yes, I know that, they're like arch enemies to the Sand Blasters.", Fiona said, interrupting Gust.

"Oh, you know them do you? Then, maybe you'll know about this. Apparently, this Baron fellow is the Uncle of Bunnie D'Coolette, one of the Acorn Freedom Fighters.", Gust said.

Fiona observed the documents Gust had found. "Wow, you're right! Who would've thought Bunnie's own flesh and blood is a dog of the Eggman Empire?", She said.

"No, there's more to this than it meets the eye. I read in previously gathered data that Eggman forced Legionization on Mobians to do his bidding. Then, again some have also chosen to serve him of their own free will just to gain power, territory, and followers.", Gust said.

"Let's just hope we don't run into them any time soon. Every flunky of Eggman I've come across are pretty much rotten to the core.", Fiona said.

It was then that something caught Gust's eye on Jack's table. It was another document, which looked like a list of objectives. As soon as he read them, he instantly knew they were of great importance, so he took it with him.

Gust and Fiona loaded up all the data they gathered along with weapons and supplies from the stock facility. They eventually disabled the force field, and fled from Sand Blast City.

* * *

Gust chose to drive the tank instead of Fiona, since he was the decider on where to go next, and Fiona's driving was terrible. As he was driving, Fiona sat wondering what to make of this Overlander. She couldn't believe that he actually killed Jack and his posse by himself. He also showed amazing combat skills that would probably take years to achieve. The fact that she was now teamed up with Gust, made her feel uneasy.

Gust noticed Fiona as she was thinking. "You seem to be nervous about something. What's on your mind.", He asked.

At first Fiona hesitated to speak up. "I . . . I just didn't know that you were that skilled with a sword. You seem a little a young to be killer. Just how old are you? Where did you come from?", She asked.

"I'm 17 years old. As for where I came from, I grew up in the Dragon Kingdom as an orphaned child. I can't say exactly where for personal reasons, but believe it or not I had quite a happy childhood.", Gust said.

"Only Mobians occupy that area. Mobians actually adopted you?", Fiona asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy living with my family starting out, getting so many glares from people, but they grew on me through time.", Gust said.

"How did you end up in the middle of the Great Desert?", Fiona asked.

"My family had decided they could no longer hide me from society. They feared that if the King of the Free People found out, he would accuse my family of treason for endangering the people of the Dragon Kingdom. So, I chose to leave, and maybe join the Freedom Fighters.", Gust said.

Fiona's eyes widened at Gust's statement. "You're joking, right?", She said.

"No, I seriously was thinking about it. At least that was the case. After hacking into data and discovering what's really been transpiring on Mobius involving the Freedom Fighters, I decided to make some changes in my goals.", Gust said.

"And, this team you've formed with me is part of this list of goals?", Fiona asked.

"Not exactly, I'd like to find more team members before doing anything else . . .", Gust was interrupted by a beeping sound from the tank indicating it was out of gas.

It came to a complete stop, and Fiona was starting to get irritable.

"Oh, great, now we're stuck in the middle of the desert! Got anymore bright ideas!?", Fiona said.

"Would you relax, stress isn't good for a young lady like yourself, you know. As a matter of fact, our destination is within walking distance from here.", Gust said.

"How can you be so sure of that?", Fiona asked.

"When I was child, before my parents died, they would bring me here while they went off to support their troops in the Great War. It'll make a great hiding place, and I remember exactly where it is.", Gust said.

Gust leaped out of the tank followed by Fiona. They walked at least 150 yards until reaching the base of a plateau. It was then Gust walked up to a large rock, and used his hand to feel around for a secret switch. As soon as he pressed it, Fiona gasped when a door suddenly, opened to reveal a small shaft as if it was an elevator.

"Going down?", Gust asked, jokingly as they both stepped in.

"Where does this go?", Fiona asked.

"You'll see.", Gust said as he pressed a button. The elevator door closed before they went down underground at a somewhat fast speed.

After the elevator stopped and the door re-opened, Fiona was shocked to see a large living room with one couch, a couple of lounging chairs, a flat screen television, and stereo.

"Surprised? I felt the same way when I was brought here my first time. This will be our secret hideout until we can find better accommodations.", Gust said.

"I don't think better accommodations can be found than this. You, Overlanders really know how to live!", Fiona said as she sat in the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet. We still need to transport the supplies we gathered at Sand Blast City down here. Before we do that though, I suggest we find some better clothes to wear.", Gust said.

Fiona followed Gust upstairs to a door. He opened it, and led her into a small room with a regular sized bed, dresser, and a closet. Gust, then opened the closet and took out some clothing for her to change into.

"I hope these clothes are to your liking, because black clothes with white accessories are pretty much all I have.", Gust said.

Fiona examined the clothing. It was a black suit with white gloves and boots. There was also a white pony tail, which she found quite appealing.

Fiona smiled. "Not quite my kind of style, but it'll have to do. You do have a shower though, right?", she said.

"There are three bathrooms here. One of them is down the hall on the far left. I'll be down stairs, getting cleaned up myself.", Gust said.

"This pad is nice and all, but I still have questions about what you're plans are.", Fiona said.

"We'll get to that soon enough, but first we have to retrieve those supplies, then we'll talk.", Gust said.

"Fine by me, a shower sounds better right now, anyway.", Fiona said.

"I'll meet you back at the entrance. After you're done, be ready to work.", Gust said.

"Great . . . sounds fun.", Fiona said in a sarcastic tone as she walked off to the bathroom.

Gust was about to walk downstairs.

"Gust!", Fiona called out. He turned slightly to see her smiling at him.

"Thanks for helping me.", She said.

Gust smiled back. "You're welcome . . . Fiona.", Gust said.

Later, as Gust and Fiona were transporting supplies from the tank, Fiona realized that maybe this Overlander wasn't so bad. Although, he's lethal and cunning, Gust could've killed her during that first confrontation they had back in Sand Blast City, but he spared her. Not only that, he could have just escaped and left her there and yet Gust remained just to convince her to keep fighting on. She had previously thought she was alone with no one to relate to her, but after meeting Gust, she knew that not only were they similar, but . . . she had gained a new friend.

* * *

With the flash back over, Gust noticed that the Chaotix had left the area. The tank that had been sitting out there for the past month was also gone, meaning they must have taken it. He now had to find other means of transportation if both he and Fiona want to travel far distances. Also some time away from the hot weather of the desert would do some good. Fiona was lounging on the living room couch as Gust approached her. He was wearing a similar uniform to Fiona's, only the upper torso was sleeveless, and he had larger gloves and boots. He was also wearing a pack on his back.

"Fiona, get ready. The time has finally, come. Let's go.", Gust said.

Fiona grinned as she got up to stretch her limbs. "Great, where are we going?", She asked.

"We're going to the Southern Baronies.", Gust said as he smiled, shocking Fiona.


	5. Ch 5 Uninvited Guests

**Ch. 5**

**Uninvited Guests**

"What!? Why . . . why are we going to the Southern Baronies!?", Fiona yelled.

"To get help, of course, we need transportation, and we can't go back to Sand Blast City, because it's too far away to travel on foot.", Gust said.

"And you think these people will actually give us the help we need?", Fiona asked.

Gust sighed at her smart tone. "Maybe, maybe not, but we really don't have a choice.", He said.

"They'll capture and torture us, or maybe even kill us.", Fiona said.

"Not everything will always go according to plan, Fiona. Sometimes we'll have to make a gamble and hope everything turns out ok.", Gust said.

"That's insane! I don't like it." Fiona said, putting her foot down.

Gust rolled his eyes as he pressed the button beside the elevator door. "Very well then, I'll just leave without you. Have fun living underground for the rest of your life . . . alone.", Gust said as stepped in the elevator.

Before the elevator doors would close Fiona was able to get her arm and foot between the doors before they re-opened. "Alright, fine! I'm coming, jerk!", Fiona said as she pouted.

Gust smiled knowing he was victorious after the argument.

"If they end up screwing us over though, I'm going to kill you.", Fiona said.

The doors closed and the elevator began ascending as Gust chuckled.

"You tried that once, remember, and we know how that turned out. Besides, you can't kill me. You like me.", Gust said poking fun at her.

"Oh, shut up!", Fiona said at the Overlander.

"So, what's the pack for?", She asked.

"Just some emergency supplies just in case. I also have something I would like to give to Baron.", Gust said.

"What, exactly?", Fiona asked.

The elevator stopped back at the surface and re-opened as they both walked back out into the desert.

"It's information I found back at Sand Blast City that will guarantee Baron's support for our cause.", Gust said.

"Really? How come I wasn't informed of this?", Fiona asked.

Gust smiled. "Because, you didn't ask.", He said.

Fiona glared at him.

"Okay, since you're so worried about us going to visit the scary Baron, I'll tell you.", Gust said as they both continued walking.

* * *

It was midday at the settlement of Baronies, as Baron (A.K.A Beuaregard) and his legionized members were working on legion protocol in dealing with outside forces, which include the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters mostly. Although, most of the civilians were in fact legionized and lost their free will, there are few including Matilda Armadillo and the Baron himself who chose to be a part of the Dark Egg Legion chapter.

There was a time when the people of the Southern Baronies were a happy community, until it was attacked by the Original Robotnik years ago. They were captured and roboticized as his servants, and it remained that way for a while until mysteriously they were changed back to normal, which was later to be discovered as the works of Ceneca 10050 of the Bem, an alien race of unsurpassable technology. That was after Robotnik's death and during the reign of Dr. Eggman. Despite what good came of it, many people of the Great Desert region, including the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters still labeled them as traitors who served Robotnik. As a result they were oppressed and abused both mentally and physically. Therefore, they had no choice but, to seek Dr. Eggman for help and his protection even though, Baron and the other citizens despised him, and didn't trust him. Since then, they became the Great Desert Dark Legion with Baron as their Grandmaster. To those few who still had their free will like Matilda, Baron was a great leader, or perhaps even a father figure to them, because they were considered family to him.

Matilda was on guard duty keeping watch over any potential threats through her binoculars when she had noticed an Overlander and a vixen approaching the territory. It was moments later that the armadillo rushed off with great haste. The Baron was at a meeting going over more protocol with his men when Matilda burst in.

"Baron, sorry for interrupting, but we have trespassers!", Matilda yelled.

Baron knew it must have been important. "No harm done, Matilda, ah understand. This meetin is adjourned.", He said to his comrades.

Baron and Matilda exited the meeting room and outside of their headquarters. They quickly paced towards the Baronies entrance.

"How many of them are there?", Baron asked.

"Just two, but one of them appears to be an Overlander, and the other is a vixen.", Matilda said.

Baron felt skeptical at first as to why Matilda would create such a fuss over just two individuals. Then, he remembered the report he received recently from his spies about Jack and the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. There wasn't much detail on the cause of death, but they found out they were all killed by one man. The fact that these two individuals would show up so soon after these events couldn't be a coincidence. If they were involved somehow, then it didn't matter how many there were. They're considered to be well armed and dangerous. When the Baron made it to the entrance with Matilda following, he pulled out his own binoculars and observed these uninvited guests.

"Hmm . . . A vixen who doesn't appear to be armed with weapons, and an Overlander with a sword strapped to his waist.", Baron thought out loud.

"Do you think the Overlander is the one the Chaotix are searchin for?", Matilda asked.

"Ah'm not sure . . . but, ah'm not takin any chances. Ah don't know why those two are here, but we can't let them mosey onto our property. We'll surround them on all sides, and flank em. Tell our men to get ready.", Baron said.

"Yes, sir.", Matilda said as she ran to set off the alarm for all troops.

* * *

Gust finished explaining exactly why they were going to request Baron's help. Fiona smiled after he gave her the details.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed with you. I've had my doubts, but you seem to know what you're doing.", Fiona said.

"Like I said, there's nothing to worry about.", Gust said as he grinned.

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind them, startling them both.

"What was that!? Are they attacking us?", Fiona asked.

The next thing they knew they were being surrounded by trucks being driven by legionized Mobians with guns pointed directly them.

"Relax, Fiona. The explosion must have been a distraction, so they could surprise us. However, they're not firing at us.", Gust said.

Fiona noticed that the vehicles stopped, and they remained circled around them. "I wonder why. Are they waiting on something?", Fiona asked.

"Most likely they're waiting on their leader.", Gust said.

"You two have some kind of nerve showin up here, unannounced.", A voice said from in front of them.

A legionized rabbit stepped out of one of the trucks, and pointed a pistol at both Gust and Fiona. It was then, that Gust knew it was Baron.

"Ah never thought Ah'd see the day that a Mobian would walk along side your kind, Overlander.", Baron said.

"That's ironic . . . coming from all of you who work for the most disgusting man in the world, Dr. Eggman.", Gust said.

"Shut up!", Baron yelled as he fired a shot near Gust's feet.

"You know nothin about us, Overlander, so shut your trap!", he yelled.

"I know more about you than you think. You're Baron; real name, Beuaregard. You're the Grand Master of the Great Desert Dark Legion, and you're the Uncle of Bunnie D'Coolete of the Freedom Fighters.", Gust said.

"How the hell do you know so much about me!?", Baron said.

"I found plenty of information on you and your legion in Sand Blast City. I assume by now you've received news from your sources that the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters were all killed." Gust said.

"Yeah, Ah did. All of them were killed by one man. At least, that's what we got from our spies. Ah recon, Jack and his men were slime, but they were tough as nails. There's no way the whole lot of em were killed by just one man.", Baron said.

Gust grinned at him. "That's where you're wrong. The one who killed the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters . . . was myself.", Gust said.

Baron's widened, at what he had just said.

"I killed them all the very sword you see next to my waist.", Gust said.

Baron's men began gossiping to each other out loud on whether or not the Overlander was speaking the truth.

"If what you're blabbin about is true, Overlander, then why are you tellin us this? Shouldn't you be out hiddin like all cowardly Overlanders do?", Baron asked.

"We've managed to hide ourselves long enough to avoid any confrontation with the Acorn Freedom Fighters or their allies. Right now we need whatever form of transportation you may have to help get us out of the Great Desert safely and to our next destination.", Gust said.

"You'd think Ah'd help a lowly Overlander like yourself? You're either crazy or freakin stupid. Ah have a better idea, you and your partner in crime just get on outta here before we make swiss cheese outta ya'll.", Baron said.

"What if I told you, all of your lives are in danger?", Gust asked.

"Hmm . . . what do you mean, in danger?", Baron asked.

"After we had defeated Jack and the Sand Blasters, we searched and confiscated all of their secret information, including recent plans they had made to attack you and your people. I have the information stored in my pack. I thought you might be interested in seeing them for yourself.", Gust said.

Baron glared at the Overlander. " . . . Ah think you're lyin, and this is sort of trap.", he said.

"That's why I've decided to have Fiona give it you, instead.", Gust said.

"What!? That wasn't part of the plan!", Fiona said.

"Don't worry, they won't shoot us, unless we attack them first.", Gust whispered to her.

Gust looked back at Baron. "You're a gentleman, aren't you? You wouldn't attack an unarmed girl, right?", He asked.

Baron took a moment to think. "No, certainly not, Ah'll agree to this, but if you try anythin foolish, Overlander, and you're as a good as dead, you understand me?" He said.

"Believe me, there won't be any need for violence after we're done, negotiating.", Gust said.

He then took the document out of his pack, and gave it to Fiona.

"Just walk up and give it to him, casually, and everything will be fine.", Gust said.

Fiona sighed. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one playing messenger boy here.", She said.

"I would if I could, but they don't trust me, you're the only choice we have right now, so quit you're whining.", Gust said.

Fiona growled at him as she took the document out of Gust's hand. "Fine, I'll do it! This better be worth it, though!", She said as she walked away from him and towards Baron.

As she walked towards the legionized rabbit, Fiona felt paranoid over the dozens of guns being aimed at her. However, she made it to Baron, and handed the documents to him before running back to Gust.

"Wow, good job! I didn't you'd make it back alive for a second there.", Gust said.

Fiona glared at Gust before kicking him in shin.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Gust yelled as he hopped one foot.

"You put me in that position thinking I was going to die!? Don't you ever do that to me again, idiot!", Fiona yelled at him.

Gust groaned slightly in pain. "Like I said before, we had no choice!", Gust said. The two of them continued to argue as Baron observed the document given to him.

As he read over it, Baron's face turned pale, slightly as he clinched his fist. He didn't know whether to be angry or terrified. At first he thought it may have been a fake, but he noticed the Sand Blaster's insignia on it. There was no doubt in Baron's mind that the Overlander wasn't lying to him.

"What does it say, Baron?", Matilda asked as she approached him.

She noticed the discomforting look on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.", Matilida said.

". . . Dr. Eggman was planning to . . . exterminate us!", Baron said.

"What!?", Matilda yelled.

All of Baron's men were as shocked as Matilda was.

"The Sand Blasters were goin to join forces with Eggman, and kill us all . . . in return the Sand Blasters would replace us as a new Dark Legion chapter.", Baron said as he fell to his knees.

"Sir, are you alright?", Matilda asked.

Baron was silent, as if he had lost his voice.

"You guys are very lucky. If we hadn't killed Jack and his thugs when we did, they would've attacked you today, and you along with you're people would have been slaughtered.", Gust said.

Baron looked back at him still speechless. He then, returned to his feet. "Everyone at ease, and put your weapons away!", He yelled.

Both Gust and Fiona smiled as Baron approached them.

"Ah thank you, Overlander for giving me this information, but . . . even if we know now, where can we possibly go, knowin that Eggman will be after us?", Baron asked.

"I doubt Eggman will eliminate you now, only because he doesn't have anyone in mind to replace you. I assume, anyway. At least, you're still alive, and we bought you some time. I'm asking you now to help us, sir.", Gust said.

"How could you possibly help us? Just who are you? Are you also Freedom Fighters?", Baron asked.

"I used to be one, but that's a long story.", Fiona said.

"I am Gust, and this is Fiona, and we're not Freedom Fighters. We're a newly formed group of rebels that seek justice. For too long Mobius has been consumed by war. As a result many Mobians and Overlanders have become victims caught in the cross fire. The Freedom Fighters haven't made enough progress in ending the war, and the amount of victims continue to rise. We have united to put a stop to it. We . . . are the Underdogs.", Gust said.


	6. Ch 6 A New Mission

**Ch. 6**

**A New Mission**

Through out the Royal Army HQ, voices echoed as Sally entered to find the members of the council arguing on how to resolve the situation involving the deaths of the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. The Council of Acorn was formed after the destruction of Knothole at the hands of Dr. Eggman and the relocation of its citizens at the newly constructed New Mobotropolis. Amadeus Prower led a rebellion against the House of Acorn due to the Royal Families' past failures. However, both he and Elias Acorn, who was king at the time managed to agree on a compromise, and created the Council of Acorn, a group of democratic politicians chosen by the citizens of the Acorn Kingdom to make important political decisions regarding the safety and well-being of the kingdom. The current six members chosen are Sir Charles Hedgehog (AKA, Uncle Chuck), Dylan, Hamlin, Penelope Platypus, Rosemary Prower, and Isabella Mongoose. Due to Ixis Naugus being incapacitated with illness, Elias Acorn's disappearance, and Maximilian's poor mental health, the only person left to assume the throne was Queen Alisha Acorn, Sally's mother.

Sally approached before the council as Alisha raised her voice.

"Silence, please! This meeting will come to order. I assume you already know why we summoned you here, Sally.", Alisha said.

"Yes, it's about the reports I received from the Chaotix earlier on the incident that transpired in Sand Blast City.", Sally said.

"Let's review the details of those reports including theories on who may have been responsible for this crime. Sally?", Alisha said as she looked over to her daughter.

Sally smiled at her mother. "Yes, your majesty.", She said. She then, gave them the same overview as she recently gave to Sonic and the rest of her friends not long ago.

As soon a Sally was done, she'd received nothing but, silence from the council.

"Thank you, Sally. Now that we have a full understanding of the situation, we need to determine how to react to this. We obviously, can't leave things the way they are.", Alisha said.

"But what can we do? We still don't have any suspects or any knowledge of where the perpetrator is.", Isabella said.

"The killer had a whole month to escape. He could be anywhere on Mobius for all we know.", Penelope said.

"Hold on, everyone! You don't seriously think that all of this evidence is valid. It seems very unlikely to me that an entire team of Freedom Fighters was eliminated by one guy. I just don't believe it. Besides, isn't there a Dark Legion chapter in the Great Desert just miles from Sand Blast City? According to sources, the Sand Blasters had been at war with them for the past couple of years. How do we know that this Dark Legion or even Eggman wasn't responsible for this?" Hamlin asked.

"That's possible, then again that's very unlikely.", Uncle Chuck said.

"Why would you say that?", Sally asked.

"If you remember, Sally, Sand Blast City is surrounded by a force field that was not only designed to keep enemies outside, but also disable any technological machinery that comes into contact with it.", Uncle Chuck said.

Sally's eyes widened out of shock that she possibly missed that piece of information. "Of course, why didn't I see that before? That would mean that the Sand Blasters weren't attacked from the outside, but from the inside. He must've been captured, and shortly after escaped, and then . . . he killed them all.", She said.

"That would make since, but there had to have been more of them. He can't be working alone.", Hamlin said.

"Hamlin, you forget, they were all killed by the same weapon. As impossible as that may seem, there isn't any doubt now to the theory that the Sand Blasters were killed by an enemy of great strength and skill.", Dylan.

Hamlin glared at Dyaln. "You make it sound like you're impressed by this.", He said.

"No, of course not, I'm simply stating the obvious. However, I am glad we don't have to put up with those Sand Blasters anymore. We had them put on probation for a reason.", Dylan said.

"Though, this is true, it doesn't change the fact that this foe is our enemy. Whoever this new threat is, is still responsible for the death of Freedom Fighters, and should be punished to the full extent of the law.", Rosemary said.

"We couldn't agree more, which is why I've decided to assign you, Sally, a mission to investigate Sand Blast City and the Southern Baronies, where the Dark Legion chapter resides, and gather more intel on where our killer could be hiding.", Alisha said.

"Understood, your highness. I already have the best team of Freedom Fighters in mind for the job. I'll have them gather, shortly for briefing of the mission.", Sally said.

Queen Alisha smiled. "Good, then there are no objections?", She asked.

"No objections.", the council members said in unison.

* * *

Tails and the others gathered at Chuck's diner to eat lunch, which they hadn't done in quite a while due to being so busy with missions. As he finished eating the last of his chili dong, Tails noticed his big bro entering through the doors.

Tails waived him over. "Hey, Sonic, what's up!?", He asked.

"Hey, Tails, I wondering where everyone was, we haven't hung out here like this in a long time.", Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know. . .", Tails was interrupted by Amy.

"Sonic!", Amy yelled as she tackled Sonic to the ground.

"Oh . . . hello, Amy.", Sonic groaned as she hugged him tightly making Tails chuckle.

"I was so worried about you! Sally didn't do anything to you did she!? I swear I'll smash her like a melon if she hurt you!", Amy said making Sonic feel awkward.

"Don't worry, guys, Sally just gave me a slap on the wrist, that's all.", Sonic said.

"She kissed you, instead didn't she?", Tails asked.

"What!?", Amy yelled as fire formed in her eyes.

" How!? . . . How would you know that?", Sonic asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"If she had disciplined you, you wouldn't be in such a cheerful mood right now. It's not the first time it's happened either.", Tails said.

Sonic knew he was beat and fussed up. "Okay . . . like you said, that happened and we took a walk afterwards.", He said as he blushed.

Amy leaned her head on the table feeling gloomy over what she had just heard. She knew that Sonic loved Sally, and supported him for it, but at the same time it irritated her so much.

"Man, you're lucky. Sometimes I think she enables you too much.", Tails said.

"Yeah, that's so true. It must be because I'm so irresistible to the ladies, especially Sally.", Sonic said as he smiled.

Tails rolled his eyes at Sonic. "Speaking of Sally, I'm guessing she's at the meeting with the council now?", Tails asked.

"Yep, which means we'll be working again soon, so let's enjoy our time off while we still have it.", Sonic said.

Sonic then, noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Bunnie at?", He asked.

"Oh . . . after the meeting, she went to the hospital to visit Antoine.", Amy said.

The three of them frowned at the thought of what Bunnie has been going through.

"She always looks so sad when she thinks about him.", Tails said.

"I think I'd like to go visit him myself just to show that I care about him as a friend.", Sonic said.

"Let's go together. I know it's been a while since the last time I've seen him. I'm sure it would bless Bunnie so much.", Amy said.

"Then, it's decided. Let's juice!", Sonic said as he zoomed out of the diner.

"Sonic, wait for us! We're not fast like you!", Tails yelled as both he and Amy followed.

* * *

At the Tommy Memorial Hospital there hadn't been as much chaos as there had been in the past, thanks to the medicinal provisions provided by Dr. Quack and his colleagues. It was rare that they had any trouble with helping their patients recover from physical health hazards. However, there was one in a small patient room who Dr. Quack has had a watchful eye on. It was Bunnie's husband Antoine D'Coolette who had been lying in bed in a coma since the tragic incident where he sacrificed himself to save Sally's brother, Elias.

Bunnie remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it had been months ago. After Ixis Naugus was crowned king by the Council of Acorn, Elias had decided to take his family back to Feral Forest, fearing that Naugus would try to eliminate them. They were escorted by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters in case his fears were true, and they soon realized just how true they were. As the escort took place, they were ambushed by Mecha Sally and Metal Sonic 3.0. Was it coincidence that Eggman just happened to know when and where exactly to strike after Naugus witnessed his departure? Most likely, it wasn't. However, it wasn't important. The Freedom Fighters had to protect Elias and his family from the mechanical menaces. In the scuffle, Metal Sonic 3.0 suffered major damage, but upon incapacitation, Eggman ordered his newly built Sonic copy to activate its self destruct mechanism as it reached Elias's chariot. Before it went kamikaze, Antoine managed to yank the Metal Sonic off seconds before it exploded. Eggman ordered a retreat and the Freedom Fighters accomplished their mission, but a dreadful cost. Antoine was critically injured as a result of his heroic actions. Afterwards, he was immediately transferred to the hospital where he had been recovering from fatal burns and cuts. Antoine had been in a coma as he received medical treatment, and remained in this state ever since for the past few months.

Bunnie sat close to the bed side as she watched over her lover in silence. She placed her hand over his as she held back her tears. "Ah'm sorry for not visiting you for such a long while, Antoine. Eggman and his cronies have been keepin us busy. Ah hope you haven't been lonely.", She said.

There was no response from Antoine as he remained unconscious.

"You know, when we got Sally back, she blamed herself for many of the horrible things done by that monster. Don't take it personally that she hasn't visited you yet. Seein you like this would overwhelm her since she's felt so guilty.", Bunnie said.

Tears then, began to escape from her eyes. "Ah just wish that soon you could just wake up. Tell all of our friends you're gonna be okay." She yelled.

Her tears continued to pile up until she finally calmed herself down. There was still no response from Antoine.

"Please, just come back to us . . . come back to me. Ah'll continue to wait for you no matter how long it takes, because . . . Ah love you, Antoine.", Bunnie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

She started to walk towards the door before it opened by itself. As Sonic walked in, he noticed Bunnie as she tried wiped her face off with her wrist hiding her tears.

"Oh . . . Bunnie, I'm sorry, I should have knocked.", Sonic said as Bunnie smiled.

"Don't worry yourself, sugah-hog, Ah'm fine. Ah was actually just about ready to leave.", Bunnie said.

Tails and Amy finally caught up with Sonic.

"Hey there, Tails . . . Amy.", Bunnie said before they gave a hello back to her.

"How's he doing?", Sonic asked as Amy placed some flowers on the table next to Antoine's bed.

"Dr. Quack said he's still struggling, and it'll still be a while longer before he wakes up.", Bunnie said.

Sonic frowned as he saw his coyote friend as he lied in bed motionless. He knew that he and Antoine have had their tenacious moments in the past, but deep down Sonic still cared for him.

"At least he's getting better, right? I bet it won't be long until he's back to his old self. Antoine has helped us fight off some the toughest badniks on Mobius. He's too stubborn to let a coma keep him down. I'm sure of it.", Tails said.

Bunnie smiled as she hugged the little fox. "Thank you, Tails. You're so sweet, sugah.", She said.

Tails blushed a little bit as Sonic placed a hand on Bunnie's shoulder.

"Just remember, you're not alone in this . . . ok? We miss him too. I know it's difficult. No one hates waiting more than I do, but . . . we have to be patient . . . and hope.", Sonic said as he tear fell from his eye.

"You okay, sugah hog?", Bunnie asked.

Sonic was startled when he noticed it. "Uh . . . I'm fine . . . I'm just having allergies that's all. Bunnie giggled a bit at Sonic as he tried to hide his sadness.

"Attention . . . Attention . . . Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, and Amy would you please report to the lobby. Sonic, Bunnie, Tails and Amy report to the lobby.", A woman's voice said on the intercom.

Sonic frowned at the fact they had to leave so soon. "Come on, guys. Let's go see what's up.", Sonic said as he walked out the door followed by Tails, Amy, and finally Bunnie who hesitated at first to look back at Antoine. She then closed the door before catching up with her friends.

They made their way to the lobby to find Sally waiting on them.

"Hi, guys.", Sally said.

"Hey, Sal, you're back from meeting with the council, already?", Sonic asked.

"Yes, we've been assigned a mission. We'll be leaving to the Great Desert, shortly. I'll explain the details of it as soon as we take off. Why don't the three of you get the FF-Special ready?" Sally asked, looking at Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

Sonic could tell that Sally wanted to talk to Bunnie alone, so he played along. "You heard the princess. Let's go get packing.", Sonic said he grabbed both Tails and Amy's hands before zooming off.

"Sonic, slow down!", they both yelled in unison.

Sally then, approached her best friend. "Bunnie . . . are you ok?", Sally asked.

Bunnie smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's nevah easy though, watching as the people you love suffer feeling helpless.", She said before frowning.

"I completely understand what you're going through.", Sally said before hugging her.

"I felt the same way when I thought Sonic had died. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you.", Sally said.

"Thanks, Sally-girl. You'll always be my best friend.", Bunnie said, as she grinned.

"So, you'll be fine for the next mission? I know it's been a while, but we're going to the Great Desert, and we need your help most of all.", Sally said.

"Ah'm good to go. Ah recon the mission will take my mind off things. Also, I could visit my Uncle Beuaregard while we're there.", Bunnie said.

"Good, I'm glad you're up to it, because that's where you'll be going as part of our mission.", Sally said as she grinned.


	7. Ch 7 Metal Sonic Attacks

**Ch. 7**

**Metal Sonic Attacks**

Gust and Fiona were impressed by the way Baron took them by surprise. Now they knew why his legion was so formidable against the Sand Blasters. They were also thankful to Baron for giving them their own jet. Baron explained the functions of the jet as Gust and Fiona listened.

"As you can see, good sir, this fine beauty is not only big, but has enough room to store plenty of cargo ya'll need." Baron said.

"It's big alright, but that's not all is it?", Gust asked as he smiled.

"Oh no, that's just for starters. It's also equipped with laser and missile weaponry, a tough outer titanium shell, and a handy cloaking device for infiltratin as well as evadin. Also there's a snack compartment.", Baron said.

Gust then, looked at Fiona. "So, do you know how to fly a jet, because I don't.", He said to her.

"I've flown my fair share of planes in the past. I'm not the best, but I'm sure I'll learn. I'll do better at flying a jet than driving a tank, that's for sure." Fiona said.

"Good to know, then maybe you should go over the controls of the jet, while I load it up.", Gust said.

"Ah'll have Matilda and some other good folks give you a hand as you do that.", Baron said as he and Fiona walked towards the jet passenger entrance.

"We thank you greatly for helping us, Baron.", Gust said.

Baron stopped and turned towards Gust. "You two saved us from a gruesome fate. It's the least we can do to repay you for that.", He said with a smile.

Baron and Fiona proceeded their way into the jet, leaving Gust to do his work.

"Hopefully everything goes smoothly. Things are looking good so far, but I've got bad feeling that won't last long.", Gust said to himself.

* * *

The FF Special tore through the clouds in the sky. Tails was piloting the jet as Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Amy sat, waiting for their arrival to the Great Desert. Sally had already briefed her teammates in on their mission objectives. First they were going to Sand Blast City to find any other possible leads. She knew that the Chaotix had previously searched the area, but it wouldn't hurt for them to do some searching of their own. In the mean time, Bunnie would go visit the Southern Baronies to investigate her Uncle.

At first, Sally wanted to sit next to Bunnie, but that would leave Amy sitting with Sonic, which he didn't really want. Luckily, Sally was able to beat Amy to her seat, which made her irate. Bunnie and Tails always found it funny in how bad Amy was at hiding her jealousy of Sally. Sonic was thankful that Sally came with them. If she hadn't, it would have been a long flight for him.

"Man this stinks! I wanted to sit next to Sonic, but Sally, that little sneak beat me to him.", Amy said.

Bunnie giggled at her pouting. "There's always next time, Amy.", She said.

Moments later, Amy noticed Bunnie was frowning. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you still worried about Antoine?", She asked.

"No, Ah'm just worried about Uncle Beuaregard. Ah'm afraid that this murderer we're after could go after him next.", Bunnie said.

Amy realized she could be right, but she didn't want to scare her friend.

"Don't worry, he has an army with him right? Of course, it's an evil Dark Legion chapter, but it's still an army.", Amy said.

"They're not evil, Amy!", Bunnie snapped at her.

Amy silently cursed herself and her big mouth. "I . . . I'm sorry.", She said.

"No, Ah'm sorry. Ah just don't want Beuaregard to end up like Antoine . . . or worse. Also, the people who are part of that Dark Legion are my people. They didn't ask to serve Eggman, they just wanted protection against those scum bag Sand Blasters. Now most of them are being controlled by Eggman. They're just innocent victims, and Baron cares about them like family. They'll die if they run into that killer.", Bunnie said.

"Well, once we get into the Great Desert, you could always jump and fly out to the Southern Baronies before we land.", Amy said.

Bunnie smiled at her. "Thanks, Amy, that's not a bad idea, Ah recon Ah'll do just that.", She said.

Sonic relaxed in his seat, feeling relieved that Sally was sitting with him and not Amy. However, Sally was more focused on that portable Nicole than making conversation or even cuddling. Sometimes he thought the more time Sally spent fiddling with that thing, the more it made her look like a geek. He surely didn't want to see her change into Rotor, Aurora forbid. Sonic knew that Sally didn't like it when he interrupted her while she was busy, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on, Sally, this is insane. Can't you go just one moment without Nicole in your hands?", Sonic asked.

Sally didn't notice how long she had been pre-occupied with Nicole to the expense of Sonic's boredom. "Sorry, I guess I'm feeling over anxious. I just hope that Eggman doesn't try to attack New Mobotropolis while we're gone.", She said.

Sonic placed his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Sal. Don't forget the former members of Team Freedom are there. I know Cream isn't much of a fighter, but they still got Rotor, Big, Heavy, and Bomb. Even if they get into trouble, the Secret Freedom Fighters will be hiding around somewhere to help out.", He said.

Sally smiled at her blue lover. " . . . I guess you're right, perhaps I should just focus on the mission at hand.", She said.

It was minutes later when Tail's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Attention, passengers we have reached the regional limit of the Great Desert, and we will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying Tails Enterprises, it's the only way travel.", Tails said jokingly.

Sonic and the others laughed at Tail's commentary except for Bunnie who quickly unbuckled her safety belt, and opened the emergency door. Powerful winds filled the passenger section of the FF-Special. Sonic and Sally were too distracted by it to notice what was going on. Bunnie then, leaped out of the jet. Using the jets equipped into her robotic legs, Bunnie flew towards the direction of the Southern Baronies.

Sonic managed to get up from his seat, and close door before anyone was sucked and forced out of the plane. "What just happened, and why did Bunnie take off like that!?", He asked.

"Bunnie was worried about her Uncle running into the killer we're tracking down, so I . . . suggested she should jump out and fly over to him.", Amy said.

Normally, Sally would be mad if anyone just left the team without informed consent, but she knew Bunnie had her reasons for doing so.

"I . . . I understand. She hasn't deviated from the priorities of the mission. Let's just let Bunnie do what she wants for now while we search Sand Blast City.", Sally said as everyone else nodded.

* * *

Bunnie continued through the deserted terrain, hoping that her home and Uncle were in one piece. The last time she had visited her home was the day after Antoine was put in the hospital. During that time she had been cured of her halved roboticization by Ixis Naugus's magic. However, seeing her husband in such a vegetative state, and realizing she could no longer be of any help to her friends as a Freedom Fighter saddened her. It was then, Bunnie was pushed to the point that she had to make a choice to either leave things the way they were or choose the alternative. Bunnie was happy over the fact that she had her limbs reverted to normal, but then that was no longer the case, so she chose the alternative. She ran away from New Mobotropolis without saying anything to her friends. Bunnie knew if she had told any of them what she was about to do, they would've tried to stop her. She visited her Uncle in the Southern Baronies, and requested to herself to be legionized. Baron tried to make her reconsider such a reckless decision, but Bunnie convinced him otherwise after telling him of the story, which led to her disposition. After the operation was a success, Bunnie was able to re-enter the battlefield, and aid her friends in the fight against Eggman once again. She was glad that they rescued Sally, but she was worried about what Antoine's reaction would be to her decision making once he had recovered from his coma.

Bunnie managed to snap of it back to the present. From then on, Bunnie blocked out all other outside distractions, and just focused on finding her Uncle.

* * *

Red optical sensors glowed from a distance as Bunnie failed to notice she was being followed. She could see her home, the Southern Baronies as she was getting closer. Suddenly, laser fire was heard before she reacted to instinct, narrowly dodging the blast.

"What in tar-nation was that!?", Bunnie said to herself.

She turned to notice Metal Sonic was the aggressor. Bunnie yelped as the evil Sonic copy fired multiple shots from its wrists at Bunnie as she tried to shake it off her. She turned to return fire from her arm cannon, but Metal Sonic evaded her shot with ease. It locked in on Bunnie before powering up its next attack.

"Resistance is futile.", Metal Sonic stated before emitting a large laser blast from its hand.

Bunnie was so focused on what was behind her, that she didn't see the small mountain in front of her. She stopped to prevent herself from running into it, but turned to detect a large wave of energy approaching her. Luckily, she avoided it but, the blast collided with the mountain behind her. The impact of the explosion pushed Bunnie into the air with great force. She fell into the ground before Metal Sonic followed. She struggled to move before the evil robot raised its hand again before preparing the same attack.

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed red before it finished charging up. "Die!", the robot stated.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind. The metal monster turned, but before it could react, it was already cut into pieces by multiple attacks.

Bunnie was surprised to see an Overlander standing over the dismantled robot.

Gust walked over to what was left of Metal Sonic, and noticed the head portion of its body was still functioning. He jammed his sword into its head, disabling it before putting his katana back in its sheath.

Bunnie slowly struggled back to her feet as a truck sped towards them and stopped.

Baron stepped out to tend to her niece. "Bunnie, are you ok!?", He asked.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine, Uncle.", Bunnie responded.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doin here, Buns?", Baron asked before hugging her.

"Ah was worried about you. When we heard about the deaths of the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters, Ah thought the murderer would target ya'll next.", Bunnie said.

Bunnie looked back at Gust, and realized she may have found him, judging by the way he matches the killer's profile. He carried a sword, and took down Metal Sonic with little effort, meaning this Overlander has amazing fighting skills.

She approached him as he stood silent.

"Who are you, and why did you save me?", Bunnie asked.

Gust glared at her. "Is that any way to thank someone who saved your life?", He asked.

"Don't answer my question with another question!", Bunnie yelled.

"Thank you, again, Gust. Forgive my niece's rudeness.", Baron said.

Bunnie was shocked by the way her Uncle addressed him by his first name as if the Overlander was a friend to him. "Uncle, what are you . . ."

"Bunnie, he just saved your life, show at least a little gratitude!", Baron interrupted.

"It's alright, Baron, don't worry about it. There are reasons behind her cranky attitude towards me, isn't that right, Mrs. D'Coolette?", Gust asked her.

Bunnie's eyes widened at his comment. "How . . . how did you know my full name!? You better start answerin my questions, Overlander!", Bunnie yelled.

"Didn't you hear your Uncle a few seconds ago? My name is Gust, and I know many things about you, Bunnie.", Gust said.

Bunnie stepped back feeling a creepy vibe from this Overlander assuming he was some kind of nut case. However, she chose to remain calm, and not be intimidated by him.

"Tell me, are you the one responsible for the deaths of the Sand Blasters?", Bunnie asked.

"Yes, that would be correct. They captured me in order to sell me as a slave to highest bidder of the Forbidden Zone . . ."

"That doesn't give you right to slaughter them!", Bunnie interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish!", Gust yelled, catching Bunnie by surprise.

"Those fools had the audacity to commit such actions and call themselves Freedom Fighters. They would've continued abusing their power for personal gain like they have been. Therefore, they paid for their crimes.", Gust said.

"We had them put on probation. We could've just arrested them, and discharged them afterwards.", Bunnie said.

"You're wrong, Bunnie.", Baron said. He then explained to her about the evidence that Gust found proving just how treasonous the Sand Blasters were.

"What!? Ah can't believe what Ah'm hearin!?" Bunnie yelled.

Gust and Baron felt her anger echo throughout the desert.

Bunnie was livid. "First, Eggman puts my husband in the hospital, and now he goes and tries to take my family from me!? HE'S GONE TOO FAR, NOW!",

"Now you know why I had to do what I did. Your uncle was kind enough to help us after we saved him and your home from certain doom.", Gust said.

"What do you mean by us?", Bunnie asked.

"He means him and myself.", Fiona said as she stepped out of the truck.

Bunnie glared at the fox as she walked to Gust's side. "What the hell are you doin here?", She asked.

"Hmm . . . what's wrong? Do you have some sort of history with her, Fiona?", Gust asked.

"You could say that. So, how's Tails doin, does he still think about me?", Fiona asked with a devious grin.

Bunnie aimed her arm cannon at her. "Tails wants nothin to do with you as do the rest of us, you harlot!", She said.

"Put your weapon down, Bunnie. Please, let us explain.", Gust said.

Bunnie was hesitant at first, but disarmed her cannon.

"Fiona, please try to take this seriously. The last thing we want is to make her angry.", Gust said.

"Okay . . . I'll be a good girl.", Fiona said as she rolled her eyes at him making Gust sigh.

"As I was saying, your uncle was kind enough to give us our own jet to leave this place. After that, we would begin our long list of goals, one of our top goals being eliminating Dr. Eggman, and taking down his empire for good.", Gust said.

"You really think the two of you can take down Eggman?", Bunnie asked in a doubtful tone.

"Not two, but the three of us.", Gust said.

Bunnie's ears twitched as she felt baffled by what Gust had just said.

"The three of us and possibly others in the near future are going to form a new team of enforcers on Mobius. I believe you would be a great asset to us, Bunnie.", Gust said.

"Ah believe ya'll are more crazy than a certain blue hedgehog Ah know. Ah'll always be a Freedom Fighter. There's no way Ah would join you, especially if a witch like Fiona is involved.", Bunnie said as Fiona smirked.

"Who says you'd be working directly with us? If you agree to join our squad, you'll be working as a double agent to give us a much information as possible about the Freedom Fighters and their movements.", Gust said.

"And what makes you think Ah would want to join your little ol club?", Bunnie asked.

"Tell me this, Bunnie, do you believe that Princess Sally made the right choice in not executing Eggman a while back?", Gust asked.

"Uh . . . well . . . Ah don't know.", Bunnie said.

"When I looked up data on you, I found out about the unfortunate incident involving your husband. Antoine is his name correct?", Gust asked.

Bunnie frowned as she nodded.

"If your princess had given an execution sentence to Eggman, Antoine would not be in the horrible state he's in now. Not only that, this war would have been over. However, That's not first time something like this has happened has it?", Gust asked.

Bunnie stood silent.

"There had been multiple times when the House of Acorn showed mercy to its enemies leaving themselves wide open and vulnerable. The situation involving Eggman was no exception. The war will never truly be over until he and every last one of his followers are dead. By allowing people like Dr. Eggman to live, Princess Sally set off the chain of events leading to the victimizing of not just your husband, but many other Mobians who are suffering right now from the hardships of this war. Your uncle was almost killed by Eggman, therefore, she's partially to blame for this!", Gust said.

It was then that Bunnie began to trimble at the thought of Gust just said. She didn't want to admit it, but something deep inside her said that he was right.

"Don't let your husband's sacrifice be in vein. Help us to eliminate Eggman for good, and I guarantee you and all Mobians will have true freedom.", Gust said as reached out his hand.

Bunnie was speechless. She wasn't sure on whether to trust him or turn him in to the authorities. If Bunnie accepted his offer, it would mean having to lie to all of her closest friends. Then, Antoine popped back into her head. She wanted vengeance for what happened to him. Not only that, but she wanted to assure the safety for her Uncle. Eggman had to be stopped.

Bunnie grasped his hand. "You're right . . . you're right.", She said as she cried.

"So, you accept?", Gust asked.

"Yeah, Ah accept. Ah thank you for savin my Uncle, and for savin me earlier. Ah trust you, but Ah don't trust her.", Bunnie said pointing at Fiona.

"Aww, that makes me feel so sad . . . not.", Fiona said as she chuckled.

"Enough . . . the two you are now teammates like it or not. Now shake hands, please.", Gust ordered.

"Fine.", they both said in unison as they shook.

Gust placed a hand on Bunnie's shoulder and smiled. "Welcome to the Underdogs.", He said.

Bunnie smiled back at him. "Ah hope Ah made the right decision.", She thought to herself.


	8. Ch 8 The Mind of an Evil Genius

**Ch. 8**

**The Mind of an Evil Genius**

Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Amy continued their search through the now empty Sand Blast City. Originally, it had been filled with civilians, but due to constant reports of abuse received by the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters, all of them moved out for their own safety. Since then, the Sand Blasters were the only group of people occupying the city. At least, that was until their apparent deaths. Now it's become a deserted ghost town.

Tails searched high as the others searched low, but they didn't find any evidence to help them in their search for the Sand Blaster's murderer. After hours of searching, Sally and the others were close giving up when something caught Amy's eye.

"Sonic, everyone, over here! I think I found something!", Amy yelled as she waived them over to her position.

Amy was at the area where the Sand Blasters stored their tanks, directly in front of the steel fence.

Sonic zoomed towards her. "What's up, Amy? What'd you find?", He asked as Sally and the others caught up with him.

The pink hedgehog pointed towards a piece of fur caught in the fence. She was able to pull it out of the steel structure and gave it to Sally.

"Way to go Amy!", Sonic said as he patted her on the back.

Amy blushed as hearts filled her eyes. "Oh, Sonic, thank you.", Amy said as she winked at him, making Sonic feel inadequate.

Sally looked at the small bundle in her hand, closely. "It's fur no doubt . . . with a red-orange like color. I'm not sure where it came from, though."

Tail's eyes widened when he got a good enough look at it. "I . . . I know that fur anywhere." Tails said.

Sonic noticed his little bro was feeling uneasy. "What's wrong, bud? If you know, then tell us. How would you know, anyway?", Sonic asked.

"I know because, that's fox fur. Being a fox as long as I have, I know what it looks like, and there's only one fox with red fur who we all know.", Tails said.

" . . . Fiona.", Sally said before Sonic and Amy gasped.

Tails was at a loss of words. Of all Mobians to be involved it had to be the one girl who's been a curse in his head since the day she broke his heart so long ago. To Tails, however it felt like only days ago. There was a time when Tails had a serious crush on Fiona back when she was a Freedom Fighter. Every time she walked by or even had a friendly conversation with him, Tails would always melt at the sight of her beauty. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her in the future. That was his dream, until his heart was crushed when Fiona betrayed the Freedom Fighters to join Scourge, an evil alternate twin of Sonic. The young fox tried to reason with her into not leaving with Scourge, and what happened next would remain scarred in the back of his mind. Fiona smacked him across the face, hurting him not just physically, but spiritually, and emotionally.

Tail's clinched both of his fists. "You don't think that Fiona . . . is the one who killed the Sand Blasters?", He asked.

"I don't think so. Fiona is cruel, but I doubt even she is capable of that. This could mean that more than one person was involved.", Sally said.

"You mean whoever we're looking for, Fiona is working with this guy?", Sonic asked.

"It's possible. I can't think of any other explanation for right now.", Sally said.

"Hey, ya'll!", A voice yelled from up in the sky. Sonic and the others turned and looked up to see Bunnie landing towards them.

"Bunnie! Are you ok!? You look like you were in a fight or something, what happened?", Sally asked.

"Oh . . . Ah was attacked by Metal Sonic while on my way to the Southern Baronies, but Ah destroyed that metal freak, before it could kill me.", Bunnie said.

"When you stormed off like that, you had us worried.", Tails said.

"Ah'm sorry, for doin that, but Ah had to see if my uncle was ok.", Bunnie said.

"Don't apologize for that, Bunnie. If I knew my uncle was in danger, I would have done the same thing. How is your uncle?", Sonic asked.

Bunnie smiled at Sonic. "He and the rest of the town folk are fine. They said they haven't seen anyone or anything suspicious.", She said

"They haven't seen him, huh? Did they see anything out of the ordinary?", Sonic asked.

"Well . . . they did see something just a week ago. They saw a black colored jet fly above them from the west headin off to the east, but it was goin too fast for them see what exactly it was. They couldn't tell if it was one of Eggman's machines or somethin else.", Bunnie said.

"That's not much to go on, but we did find out that our man isn't working alone after all. It seems that Fiona is working with him, unless we know anyone else who has red fox fur.", Sally said as she showed Bunnie the chunk of fur in her hand.

"There's no mistake in that, but what would Fiona be doing with this guy anyway? Isn't she still working with that slime ball, Scourge?", Amy asked.

"Hmm . . . it seems the more we find out, the more questions we're left with. There's nothing more we can do here. Let's go back to Freedom HQ for now. We'll discuss on what to do next from there.", Sally said.

"Man that stinks. I was hoping to get some action. I should've gone with Bunnie, then I would've got to go one more round with Metal Faker.", Sonic said as they walked back towards the city entrance.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Sonic I'm sure we'll be getting some action sooner or later.", She said.

As they entered the FF-Special, Bunnie was still concerned about her decision making.

"Ah might regret this in the future, but somethin has to be done about Eggman. The Freedom Fighters may not be able to stop him, but Ah know Gust can.", Bunnie thought to herself as she smiled.

The FF-Special took off as everyone couldn't wait to get back home, especially Sonic, because Amy beat Sally to her seat this time. Sonic couldn't stand her even for a minute. Amy would always cling to him to the point he couldn't breathe. Sally is usually big about dealing with Amy's childish behavior, and found it funny the way Sonic reacted to her. She knew Sonic would always love her, anyway.

* * *

There is one place on Mobius where no typical average Mobian would dare wander into. This dark area filled with wastelands and deserts is known as the Forbidden Zone. All that's been determined from past researchers is that it's uninhabitable. However, there had been rumors and myths of mysterious creatures and supernatural activity within the area. These factors would make the Forbidden Zone a hiding place for criminals on the run from the law, including the most dangerous of them all, Dr. Eggman.

Somewhere deep within this cesspool of Mobius, hovering in the sky was Dr. Eggman's most impenetrable fortress, the Death Egg. The last time Eggman attacked the Freedom Fighters with this WMD was in New Mobotropolis. When the Bem had changed the many robot slaves back into Mobians, the process was meant to be that they would never be changed back into robots. However, Eggman developed a different plan. Although he couldn't roboticize the citizens of New Mobotropolis, he remembered in the past that if the robotcizing process couldn't be completed, then it would result in the subject being destroyed. The evil doctor attempted to trigger this reaction as a weapon through the Death Egg's roboticizing beam, annihilating not just the citizens, but also all of New Mobotropolis along with it sense it was built from nanites. Sally however, foiled his plans by reversing the process so that it would only affect her instead of everyone else. She was roboticized as a result, but was eventually rescued by Sonic and her friends, and Eggman escaped yet suffering another defeat from Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

The loud sound of Eggman's fist banging against the arm of his chair echoed throughout his command center after witnessing Metal Sonic's last transmission before going offline.

"This is an outrage! Someone made sport of my precious, Metal Sonic! Obviously, Bunnie was on her own when it attacked her, I could see that when she split up from Sonic and his fur ball friends..", Eggman said.

"Obviously she wasn't alone, but isn't it likely that Sonic followed her, and destroyed Metal Sonic himself?", Lien-Da asked.

"No, there's no way that stupid hedgehog would defeat Metal Sonic so easily! After all, it's Sonic's robot duplicate. It must have been someone else.", Eggman said.

Lien-Da's mind began to ponder. "Do you think it's the same person who eliminated Jack and the Sand Blasters?", She asked.

Eggman grinded his teeth."Yes, no doubt. I don't know who it is, but he's gotten my attention. Once I find out who this nuisance is, I'll make him pay dearly for meddling in my affairs!", He said.

"I'll send a spy-bot. Maybe we can track him down.", Lara-Su asked.

"Don't bother. Our mystery man would just destroy it like he did to Metal Sonic. It's not like it would be useful, anyway. The rat exposed his location, and is likely on the run. He'll be gone long before we can do anything else.", Eggman said.

"We should do something now. Word will eventually spread around Mobius about what happened in the Great Desert, causing others to conspire against us. Doing nothing would make us look weak.", Lien-Da said.

A grin formed on the sinister doctor's face. "Whoever said we'd be doing nothing? We'll let Sonic and his friends find him for us. Knowing Princess Sally, she must be in a similar position as I am. Freedom Fighters were just killed, and she must feel obligated to capturing this bastard. While they do the searching, we'll send a message to our own . . . friends about our new enemies.", He said.

"By we you mean me, right?", Lien-Da asked in a irritated tone.

"Dah! . . . Usually I would have Snively do it for me, but that little fool tried to double cross me for the one-thousandth time! Now do as I ordered or I'll do the same to you what I did to him.", Eggman commanded.

Feeling intimidated, Lien-Da did as she was told. Originally, she was planning to betray Eggman herself and take over the empire, but thanks to Snively's rebellious acts, Eggman has kept a closer eye on her like hawk. Now, she's been put in a vulnerable position where she couldn't move freely, and it wasn't until after seeing how he dealt with Snively she realized how monstrous Eggman truly is. She no longer wanted the Eggman Empire. Lien-Da just wanted to escape with her life and freedom intact. For now, she would just follow orders, and hope someone would save her.

* * *

A large black jet barrel rolled as it blasted across the sky. Fiona was doing very well for her first time piloting it. Gust smiled as he sat in the pilot seat across from her. He was excited about moving forward with his planning as well as their new jet.

"Let's see . . . what name should we give it? A dark figure that can move fast and become invisible to the human eye or mobian eye in your case.", Gust said.

"You're the leader of this little band, you get to name it.", Fiona said.

Gust thought for a moment. "I think we'll call it . . . The Black Phantom.", He said.

Fiona grinned. "I like that. The name suits it, nicely.", She said.

"Not only, have we gained a new set of wings, but we gained Bunnie D'Coolette as a new member of the Underdogs. She'll make a great mole for us.", Gust said.

"Yeah, but isn't it bad now that Eggman is aware of us?", Fiona asked.

"Yes, that'll pose a problem for us in the future. However, he doesn't know how many of us there are, or of our plans. Also he doesn't know who we are or what we look like.", Gust said.

"And our plans with the Chaotix?", Fiona asked.

"We'll have to put them on hold, sadly. The two of us alone are no match for them. We need some heavy hitters . . . and I know just where to find them.", Gust said.

* * *

A transmission message was sent across Mobius to every Dark Legion Grandmaster representing the Eggman Empire. The evil doctor's speech was played as the message was received by his associates.

"Attention, to all currently active Grandmasters, this is a top priority message, so listen in, because you know how I hate repeating myself. As you may have known, Jack and the Sand Blasters were discovered dead a couple of days ago. I anticipated that those meddlesome Freedom Fighters would investigate, and decided to send Metal Sonic to intercept them. While it was pursuing one of the Freedom Fighters, Metal Sonic was ambushed and destroyed.

Baron was listening from his quarters in Sand Blast City. "Eggman . . . I swear you'll pay for double crossin me like this! I recon Gust was right, this war aint over till you're as good as dead.", Baron thought to himself as he clinched his fists.

"As unlikely it may sound it wasn't Sonic or the other Freedom Fighters who attacked Metal Sonic. There is another enemy out there who poses a threat to my Eggman Empire who destroyed Metal Sonic like he was nothing. This new enemy is not only strong, but unknown, making him even more dangerous. If you find him, don't confront him unless he attacks you first. Until then, notify yours truly, and we'll eliminate this nuisance for good. This is an order from your lord and master . . . Dr. Eggman!", Eggman yelled.


	9. Ch 9 Fiona's Decision

**Ch. 9**

**Fiona's Decision**

The FF-Special arrived back to New Mobotropolis just as the sun was beginning to set on the cosmos. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, and Amy walked out to be welcomed back by a certain skunk they're not so fond of. His name is Geoffrey St. John, apprentice and body guard to Ixis Naugus.

Sonic gave a daggered stare at Geoffrey as he gave a salute to Sally. "Welcome back, luv. I take it your investigation went well?", He asked.

Sally glared at the skunk. "You know I would feel better if you refer to me as Princess Sally, your highness, or even just Sally would do."

Geoffrey gave him a smug smile. "You talk as if you don't like me anymore, princess. I thought we we're at least, mates after all.", He said.

"Not like would be an understatement. If I recall, you were pardoned of all your crimes against the kingdom when you and Naugus attacked us, but don't think that'll change anything between us.", Sally said.

"Oh . . . I'm heartbroken, Sally, I swear to you my actions were for the sake of the Kingdom. The people need Naugus as their protector not just from Eggman, but Nicole as well.", Geoffrey said.

"Nicole is our protector, Geoffrey. She always has been. Don't talk that way about her as if she's an enemy. The only enemies here are you and Naugus.", Sally said.

"That's not what the people think. Nicole may have been given back her citizenship, but she's still a potential liability, which is why Naugus will remain King whether you like it or not.", Geoffrey said.

Sally became more irritated by the skunk to the point her eye began to twitch slightly.

"His majesty, Ixis Naugus will lead this kingdom to a future filled with so many possibilities you could never imagine. Our kingdom will achieve its full potential, and become a strong kingdom that knows no fear! With Naugus leading us, we will devastate our enemies, establish order, and gain true freedom!", Geoffrey said.

"Oh shut up! Somebody gag me with a spoon before I choke on my own vomit!", Sonic said.

Geoffrey noticed the blue hedgehog giving him an attitude.

"Tell me, Geoffrey, when you use a toilet do you stick your head inside of it, because that's obviously where the crap's coming out.", Sonic said.

Geoffrey smirked. "Don't forget, hedgehog, I still outrank you. You better think twice before talking to me that way. I never gave you permission to speak.", He said.

"I'll say whatever I . . .", Sonic was interrupted as Sally held her hand out in front of him, commanding him to be silent. Sonic gave her a skeptical look as Tails, Bunnie, and Amy just remained silent, taking in Geoffrey's gloating.

"If you don't mind . . . sir, we still have important work to do if you'll excuse us.", Sally said.

"Very well, then, you're dismissed.", Geoffrey said before Sonic and his friends walked away, trying to ignore the foul smelling, jerk.

* * *

"Man . . . I hate that guy! I just wanna punch him in the face!", Sonic yelled as Sally opened the door to their head quarters.

"Let it go, Sonic. We'll deal with Geoffrey in due time.", Sally said.

They walked in to notice Rotor was tinkering around in the lab.

Sonic, Amy, and Tails just sat on the couch, feeling comfortable as Sally went to go see their walrus friend.

She stepped in "Hey, Rotor, what are you up to?", She asked.

"Sally, you're back sooner than I thought you'd be. Did you guys find anything useful in Sand Blast City?", Rotor asked.

"Unfortunately, no, we didn't find anything that would lead us to our man. However, we did find a chunk of fur inside a steel fence. Tails indicated, that it's fox fur.", Sally said before giving the sample to him.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?", Rotor asked.

"I would like a complete analysis of the fur to determine who exactly this fur belongs to. We have a pretty good idea it belongs to Fiona Fox, but we need to be sure.", Sally said.

"Understood, I'm on it. I'll have it done by the end of the day.", Rotor said.

"Thanks. Did anything happen while we were gone.", Sally asked.

"No, everything's fine, excluding Geoffrey giving everyone crap, of course. Don't worry Nicole's defense systems have never been better. There are no interferences or signs of sabotage of any kind. You can't watch over us all the time.", Rotor said.

Sally was lost in thought.

"He's right, Sally.", Nicole said after appearing behind her, suddenly.

"The Freedom Fighters need your leadership. Your mother, Queen Alisha has done an excellent job at handling the Kingdom's securities. I'd say she's doing just as good of a job as your father was when he was king.", She said.

Sally smiled. "How is my father, anyway?", She asked.

"Max is doing ok. Dr. Quack has taken care of him just as well as Antoine. He still doesn't like being cooped up in that hospital, but someone has to take care of him now that Queen Alisha has more responsibilities. I feel bad for Max, though.", Rotor said.

"Maybe I'll visit him sometime soon just to give him some company. He's not going to be around much longer. I just need to do a couple more things.", Sally said.

"Sally . . . just go right now.", Bunnie said as she walked in.

"Bunnie? I . . . we still have more work . . ."

"What you should be doin is makin as much time as you can with your family. Ah do the same for Antoine, because there's a chance that Antoine may not recover from his coma."

"Don't say that, Bunnie! Antoine will come back to us, you need to have faith.", She said.

"Ah know, but Ah still try to spend as much time with him as Ah can.", Bunnie said.

" . . . I see, alright. You can all take a break if you want. I'm going to pay my father a visit in the mean time. I'll see you later.", Sally said.

As Sally made her way to the exit, she noticed Sonic and Tails we're already asleep on the couch. She found it cute the way Tails would snuggle up to Sonic sometimes. She smiled at them as she walked out.

* * *

Darkness had hit the sky fore it was night when the Black Phantom landed just on the shore of Sourmerca. Soumerca is a small continent where not only the Wolf Pack and Cat Tribes reside, but also Gust and Fiona's next destination, The Hidden City of Ancients.

"Make sure the cloak setting is on. We don't anyone to see us.", Gust said.

"Way ahead of you, I turned it on a while ago before we arrived.", Fiona said.

"Good, both the Wolf Pack and Cat Tribes are hostile towards trespassers. We don't want them to find us.", Gust said.

"So, what are you planning, Gust? This is Station Square we're infiltrating. They're allies to the Freedom Fighters. If they capture us . . ."

"They won't", Gust said, interrupting Fiona.

"They won't capture both of us, anyway.", He said, which confused the vixen.

Gust then, explained his plans. By the time he was done, Fiona wasn't excited about it.

"What! . . . You can't be serious!", Fiona yelled.

"Would you keep your voice down, there's no need to yell. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I guarantee you when this is mission is over, we will walk out of this alive, and with an even stronger team.", Gust said.

"No way! Nothing you say will make me change my mind, either!", Fiona said as she crossed her arms, giving Gust the cold shoulder.

Gust smiled, knowing he had one ace up his sleeve to help her reconsider.

" . . . I think I know hat you're thinking. It's about how you were abandoned last time when you were captured back at Sand Blast City. Am I getting warm?", Gust asked.

Fiona twitched slightly from her shock in how clever Gust was. She turned slightly and nodded.

"Just so you should know, Fiona. I already knew who you were before the first time we met." Gust said.

Fiona's eyes widened from shock at his statement.

"When I did research on the Freedom Fighters, you're name came up along with the others, even though you were labeled as a traitor. However, despite your dark past, I still offered my hand to you only because I felt you didn't deserve to be miserable for the rest of your life.", Gust said.

"Where exactly are you going with this?", Fiona asked.

"His name is Scourge. He currently leads a team known as the Suppression Squad. They were the ones who abandoned you, correct?", Gust asked.

Fiona growled at the sound of his recent ex-boyfriend's name. "Yes, I thought he cared about me, but . . . he used me.", She said.

Gust noticed her hands trembling. He understood her anger and why she has serious trust issues.

"I see . . . well, what if I make you a deal. If you help me on this mission, and we triumph, we'll find that bastard for you, and we'll eliminate him.", Gust said.

"Really? What about the other members of the Suppression Squad? They're no pushovers, you know.", Fiona said.

"That won't be a problem after we gain our new recruits. Once they join our team, we'll be a force to be reckoned with. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.", Gust said.

Fiona could still see that smug snot colored hedgehog in her mind laughing at her.

" . . . Nothing would please me more than to see that sack of crap, burn! You have yourself a deal.", Fiona said as she smiled.

"Good, then it's settled. Our mission starts right now, let's move out.", Gust said.

"As you wish, oh fearless leader.", Fiona said in a comedic way before walking out of the jet.

As Gust followed her, he had goose bumps. He knew he was making a serious gamble, but he was confident that soon they would have two new team members . . . Shadow and Rouge.

* * *

At the dormitories area at G.U.N. Headquarters a certain teenage girl was walking to her room after finishing her work shift for the day. As she unlocked the door she heard some strange sounds coming from the room. At first she was skeptical on whether or not to open it, fearing someone had broken into her team's room. However, considering she had been trained by G.U.N. for situations just like this, she managed to summon enough courage to open the door. There was nothing but darkness in the room. The curtains were closed, and the lights were off. She slowly stepped in to see if her roommates were around. Then, suddenly the door she came in shut quickly behind her, and the lights came on. The girl was then surrounded by flying confetti, and the loud, annoying sound of a kazoo filled the room.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, cutie!", Rouge yelled.

"Happy Birthday, Hope.", Shadow said, casually as he grinned. He wasn't really into surprise parties.

Hope giggled as she hugged her two friends. "Aw . . . thank you, so much. I guess I've been working so hard, that I forgot about my own birthday!", She said.

Rouge smiled, knowing how happy Hope was as did Shadow who blushed a little bit.

It was Hope's 16th Birthday, which meant Shadow and Rouge's young friend was no longer a little girl, and is now growing up. Hope was now at least a foot taller than both of them, and her hair was slightly longer. They both knew that sooner or later she would grow into a beautiful, smart, and independent woman, not that she wasn't already beautiful, smart, and independent, but she had been growing so fast on Shadow and Rouge. It was hard for them to believe.

After eating some cake and watching their overlander friend open one of her gifts Rouge smiled as Hope tried on her new earrings she got her. "So what do you think?", She asked.

"I love them. They're so pretty.", Hope said as she hugged Rouge.

Shadow smiled as brought his present to Hope. "Think fast.", He said a split second before tossing it to her.

After catching it, Hope opened it to reveal a brand new helmet. Her face lit up before she turned to Shadow.

"Does this mean . . .", Hope was interrupted.

"Yeah . . . and we'll go anywhere you want for tonight.", Shadow said.

Hope let out a loud shriek before giving a hug to her dearest friend.

"Awesome! Let's go to . . .", Hope paused before giving a slight frown.

"Now that I think about it, most places are probably closed at this time of night. Where can we go?", Hope asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Hope.", Rouge said before giving her a flyer.

After seeing it, Hope was shocked that she forgot herself.

"Yeah, the firework festival's today! Let's go now!", Hope yelled as she smiled.

"Okay, calm down. Otherwise you'll transform into an annoying blue hedgehog like Sonic.", Shadow said.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind.", Hope said before they all laughed in unison.


	10. Ch 10 Invisible

**Ch. 10**

**Invisible**

Many people gathered at the Emerald Coast for Station Square's Annual Firework Festival. The sound of cheers echoed though out the area as citizens visited different concession stands for souvenirs, food, and fun games, all leading up to the grandest attraction, the Fire Work Show. Not far from the party, Rouge was enjoying the view of it from afar as she glided towards the action while keeping an eye on Shadow and Hope. She knew just how wild Shadow would get when he drove his motorcycle, especially at night. However, Rouge could tell that Hope was enjoying herself for it was her first time being on one. Hope screamed out of excitement as Shadow would speed across the main roads, drifting as he made quick turns, and popping wheelies. Rouge was surprised that Hope was having the time of her life. The last time Rouge rode with Shadow, he nearly scared her to death, and made her loose her lunch. Speaking of scared, Rouge gasped as she saw Shadow take an unexpected turn into the park. He swerved across dirt paths and used a hill for a ramp as he gained major air before landing. They exited out the other side of park and back on route to the festival.

"Yeah! . . . You're the man, Shadow!", Hope yelled.

Rouge sighed at Shadow's reckless driving. "Shadow . . . please be careful.", She thought out loud.

The tires grinded across the pavement as Shadow came to an erupt stop in a small parking lot area within the Emerald Coast area.

"Well . . . here we are. I assume you enjoyed the ride?", Shadow asked as Hope tried getting the helmet of her head.

"Shadow!", Rouge called out as she landed.

Shadow sighed, expecting a scolding from his bat friend, and of course, he was right.

"That was completely reckless! You could've put Hope's life in serious danger!", Rouge yelled.

"That was awesome!", Hope yelled.

Rouge gave her a 'what the heck' look as Shadow grinned at her.

"The way you cleared that hill, and we went so high up in the air! That was great! We should do that again on the way back!", Hope said.

Rouge sighed. "Really?", She said in disbelief.

"See, Rouge? She's completely fine, and she appreciates my driving unlike some people I know.", Shadow said.

"Oh, shut up! You got lucky, plain and simple.", Rouge said.

"Come on, you two, this isn't the time to be fighting. This is a time of joy! So, let's go have some fun!", Hope said as she ran towards the party with Shadow and Rouge following her.

They enjoyed some of the games the festival had to offer such as the test your strength where Shadow made all the other men look bad. Rouge put on a good show as she showed off her skills at dart poker. Lastly, Hope had a good time playing spill the milk. The food was also good. Rouge and Shadow chuckled as Hope nearly choked on a piece of funnel cake. Hope noticed how funny she looked and laughed along with her two friends. Little did they know, they were being watched by Gust.

In the mean time, somewhere within the city, Fiona was climbing the side of a building, which was G.U.N Headquarters.

"Fiona? Are you there? Over.", Gust asked.

Fiona took out her walky talky. "Yeah, I copy. Over", She responded.

"Is everything all set? Over.", Gust asked.

"We're good to go. Did you get all the info you need? Over.", Fiona asked.

"Yes, I did. You were right about this Hope, girl. Shadow and Rouge seem to share quite a connection with her. I thank you for telling me about her before we arrived in Station Square. This factor will make our job easier for us. Over.", Gust said.

"Good to know. I'm going in. Over.", Fiona said

"Very well, don't forget to lead them here. After that I'll do my thing, Over.", Gust said.

"Understood, Over.", Fiona responded.

Gust put away his walky talky as he kept a watchful eye on Hope without drawing attention to himself. He then recalled what Fiona told him about this girl.

* * *

Gust and Fiona made their way out of the Black Phantom, and proceeded towards the only mountain of Soumerca which led to the Hidden City of Ancients known as Station Square.

Fiona stopped as she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, before we continue with this insane mission, I'm willing to bet there's something you don't know about Shadow and Rouge.", Fiona said.

Gust stopped in his tracks, feeling curious as to why she would say something like that. He took pride in his work when it came to gathering any kind of information he wanted on anyone or anything of his interest.

"What is there not to know? Shadow and Rouge are the top agents of G.U.N., a well known military force in Station Square created and orchestrated by the President himself. The fact that the President holds Shadow and Rouge in such high esteem shows just how valuable those two would be to us.", Gust said.

"Did you know about a certain girl Overlander that works close to them?", Fiona asked.

"Hmm? Who exactly? Why wasn't she on the G.U.N. records?", Gust asked.

"G.U.N. keeps her info classified, but the Freedom Fighters know her as do I. Like I said, she's a girl Overlander, and she's even younger than you.", Fiona said.

"You've got to be kidding me. G.U.N. would actually hire someone that young to be part of their organization!?", Gust said.

"She may be a year younger than you, but the President hired her without a second thought.", Fiona said.

Gust walked up to her eager to find out more about this girl.

"You never told me her name. Who is it?", Gust asked.

"Her name is . . . Hope Kintobor.", Fiona said.

Gust's eyes widen in shock. "Hope Kintobor, as in Ivo Kintobor, Dr. Eggman!?", He asked.

"Yes, his niece, and intellect wise she's quite the prodigy.", Fiona said.

* * *

Once Gust brought himself back to the present, he smiled. "This is going to be a great day for us.", Gust thought to himself.

"By now, the Freedom Fighters have probably contacted G.U.N. about Sand Blast City, but they still don't know about us, nor do they know that the leader of the Underdogs is an Overlander. Based on this factor, I was able to sneak and blend in with the city's populace. I'm practically invisible to everyone else. However, the next objective is going to be a tricky one.", He thought before his smile faded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiona forcefully opened the covering of an air vent before climbing in. She quietly moved throughout the vent until she came to another vent covering. Fiona opened it and dropped inside a public restroom. She exited the restroom into a hall way, noticing there were no soldiers in sight, meaning the building was closed. She eased her way down the hall, and kept herself hidden. Fiona then, spotted from the corner of her eye a security camera on the wall. She felt irritated by this, because Fiona knew if there was one security camera then there are definitely more. Luckily, for her she brought EMP frags courtesy of Baron. She tossed one of the small frags near the camera before it went off, disabling it. Fiona ran quickly from hallway to hallway repeating the same action until she came across a high tech door with a key pad next to it, which contained a finger print reader. Considering, what she's searching for, she knew it would most likely be behind a door like this.

As Fiona was thinking of way to get inside, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She immediately hid herself inside a trash can before a security guard came by her position.

"What is wrong with that camera? Must have been a malfunction or something.", The guard said before pulling out his flash light to see if there were any intruders.

While the guard was inspecting the area, Fiona slowly removed the lid of the trash can above her. She then leaped out and tackled the guard. During the struggle, the guard dropped his flashlight, which Fiona instantly grabbed while the guard was down, and used it as weapon to knock him out. With the guard now unconscious, Fiona proceeded in her mission by dragging the lifeless Overlander to the fingerprint scanner on the door. Placing her body under his, she used a great ounce of strength to hold the guard up and pace his finger on the scanner. The security system acknowledged the finger print and the door opened automatically. Fiona walked inside as the lights suddenly came on to reveal her target, a chaos emerald, which lied inside a protective glass covering.

* * *

Many colors of sparks brightened the sky as many fireworks were ignited. The crowd was in awe from witnessing the sight including Shadow, Rouge, and Hope. The three of them smiled as their eyes were pleasured by the grand finale of the show.

"It's so beautiful.", Hope said to herself.

Shadow was glad that Hope enjoyed her birthday. She meant to him as much as Maria did during his days at Space Colony Ark. He would do anything to protect her and make her happy, and seeing her happy right now has brought peace to his mind to the point he wished this moment would last forever.

Then, suddenly, Shadow's "r and r" was interrupted by the sound of his communicator watch going off. The Black Hedgehog growled as he looked at his caller I.D. to see who it was.

"Hmm? It's . . . Commander Tower?", Shadow said to himself.

"Shadow, my communicator's going off. It's the Commander.", Rouge said.

"So is mine.", Hope said with a frown.

Shadow sighed as he answered, putting Commander Tower on display. "Yes, Commander, is there an emergency?", He asked.

"I know it's your team's time off, Shadow, but yes this is urgent! Someone broke into G.U.N. Headquarters and stole the chaos emerald we had stored!", Tower said.

"Where is he now? Is he on foot?", Shadow asked.

"Not he, but she. A security guard who was knocked out gave us a description of the suspect. It was a red vixen who's well trained in basic hand to hand combat skills. Our profile reports indicate that it's Fiona Fox. After knocking out the guard, she took the emerald and the guard's keys to his car. Officers just noticed that's she's heading East towards your location!", Tower said.

"Understood, Sir, we'll subdue her and recover the emerald. You can count on us.", Shadow said.

"Hurry, don't let her escape!", Tower said.

"We're on it.", Shadow said before ending the transmission.

"Hope, you go back the parking lot and wait there for us. Rouge, you come with me. We're going fox hunting.", Shadow said

"Wait, maybe I can help!", Hope said.

"No, stay here, we can handle this ourselves.", Shadow said.

"But . . ."

"Shadow's right, sweetie.", Rouge said, interrupting Hope.

"It's too dangerous for you. Stay here where it's safe. Don't worry we won't keep you waiting.", She said before giving her a wink.

Before Hope could say anything, Shadow had already zoomed off with Rouge following him by air.

Hope sighed as she did what she was told while kicking the dirt, feeling left out.

Gust smiled as he watched the action from where he was sitting.

"It looks like it's about time for me to step in. Everything's going according to plan.", Gust thought to himself before he disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

Shadow continued to blaze through the streets of the city until he spotted a police car moving recklessly through traffic. Fiona noticed the black hedgehog before he tried firing chaos spears at her. She steered quickly to evade the incoming projectiles until she heard something coming from roof of the car. It was then a gloved hand came through the driver's side window, surprising Fiona. Rouge was attempting to grab the steering wheel, but the crafty vixen managed to shake her off. However, she was distracted long enough by Rouge for Shadow to blow off one of the back tires. Fiona felt discouraged at the thought of getting caught too soon. She knew she had to complete her mission in order to help Gust carry out his plans and fulfill his promise to her. Suddenly, Shadow blew the other back tire causing the car to be dragged by its rear bumper.

"No!", Fiona yelled as sparks dispersed from behind the car.

Fiona began to lose control of the vehicle. Shadow and Rouge were now ready to capture her. The duo saw Fiona heading towards the Emerald Coast, back where they came from.

* * *

Hope was leaning slightly against Shadow's bike as she continued to wait on her friends to finish their business. She was fiddling with her fair from boredom. The loud sound of metal crashing then filled air, taking her by surprise. Hope turned as her eyes followed the loud commotion to see that a police car went off road into a tree. Noticing that there was no movement coming from the car, she ran as fast as she could to the car to see if the driver was alright. She looked inside to see a red vixen out cold in the driver's seat. Luckily, the driver's window was shattered for Hope to reach around and unlock it. She unbuckled the red vixen's seat belt, and dragged her out away from the car.

Shadow and Rouge followed the trail of the wrecked police car to see Hope carrying Fiona, who was barely conscious. The police car suddenly exploded as debris scattered towards Hope and Fiona.

"Hope, look out!", Shadow yelled before he quickly ran and picked her and Fiona up to avoid the raining, fiery, scraps.

"Hope, are you alright!?", Shadow asked.

"I'm ok, thank you.", Hope said.

Rouge flew over to them. "I thought we told you not to get involved. You could've been killed!", She said.

"She was in trouble. That could've been her inside that ticking time bomb! What did you expect me to do, just leave her to die!?", Hope said.

"We're just glad you're fine. What you did was crazy, but you did the right thing, Hope.", Shadow said as he smiled.

"Well . . . I guess you're right. Danger is part of the job. I just . . . didn't want to see you get hurt, Hope.", Rouge said.

Hope hugged Rouge. "I know, I'm sorry I scared you.", She said.

Shadow noticed Fiona trying to crawl away before he put his weight on top of her and placed her in hand cuffs. The Station Square police arrived at scene as he brought Fiona to her knees.

"Don't resist. We'll get you some help. Until then, you're under arrest.", Shadow said.


	11. Ch 11 GUN Makes their Move

**Ch. 11**

**G.U.N. Makes their Move**

While the Underdogs were causing chaos in Station Square, elsewhere back in New Mobotropolis, Dr. Quack was tending to Maximilian Acorn. He was pleased to see that Maximilian was still able to feed himself. However, aside from that, he was too weak to walk on his own, let alone fend for himself. Maximilian didn't like having to be carried or helped to move around in his wheel chair, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. Max has finally grasped the harsh reality that he was getting too old, and his time to go be with his ancestors would come soon. Dr. Quack went over his weekly physical with Max as he finished his soup.

"Well, Max it seems that you're still in good health. Your weight hasn't gone down at all, and you're blood pressure is quite stable.", Dr. Quack said.

"Good to hear . . . Doctor.", Max said.

Dr. Quack didn't like seeing his friend vulnerable like this. "Yet, your communication functions still need work, but you're making progress.", He said.

"Never . . . give up.", Max uttered.

The Doctor's eyes began to tear up. "You're still admirable as ever, old friend. We'll continue rehab tomorrow. Get some rest until then.", He said as he left.

Sally was walking down the hall towards his father's room when she saw Dr. Quack walk by without noticing her. She noticed he was crying somewhat. The Doctor had always been a close friend to her father, considering the number of times he had saved his life. Sally knew he must be frustrated with the little amount of progress that's been shown in her father's recovery.

Maximilian noticed the door opening to see her daughter, whom he was rarely seen lately. Sally gave him a hello as she hugged him making her father smile.

"How are you doing, Daddy?", Sally asked.

"I'm . . . swell . . . as always.", Max said.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you lately. Things have been just chaotic the past couple of days.", Sally said.

"How's . . . your mother?", Max asked.

"Mother has been doing a great job. She's been working hard, and I know she misses visiting you. It was noble of her to become acting ruler when the council voted to choose her over Geoffrey.", Sally said.

"That's . . . why I've . . . always loved her.", Max said as he smiled.

"It's strange though we haven't seen Naugus lately. All that we know is he's been ill for such a long period of time. I'm beginning to wonder if he's even sick at all. He could be plotting something against the kingdom. Last but, not least, there's this unknown enemy who exterminated the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters, and now we suspect that Fiona Fox may be involved.", Sally said.

"So much . . . work. Such . . . a pain.", Max said.

"I know, but don't worry about us too much. You should just relax, which is the same thing everyone else has been suggesting to me. It's actually funny when I think about it.", Sally said.

"You . . . are my daughter.", Max said.

"Yes, that's so true.", Sally said as she smiled.

Rotor came in the door way before knocking.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but Sally I've made a confirmation of the DNA analysis of the fur you found in Sand Blast City . . . it definitely belongs to Fiona.", Rotor said.

"Good work, now we're absolutely certain that Fiona was there, but the question is, why? Why would she team up with such as dangerous murderer?", Sally asked.

"I guess the only way we'll know is by tracking her down. If we can find her, then she can lead us to our man.", Rotor said.

"Before we do anything, we should relay this new information to our allied forces. Thanks once again for a job well done.", Sally said.

"Oh, no big deal, Sally, it was child's play.", Rotor said.

"I'm sure for a genius like you it was.", Sally said making Rotor blush a little.

Sally then looked back at her father. "Well, duty calls, Daddy. It was great seeing you again. Please get well soon.", She said before kissing him on the forehead.

"Good-bye . . . little bean.", Max said as he smiled.

Sally smiled. "Bye, I love you.", She said before crying a little on her way out, wishing she could've stayed longer. It was time to get back work for her.

* * *

It was well past midnight at Station Square. Everyone had turned in for the night except for a small group of people at G.U.N. Headquarters. Lights flickered on inside a small room where Fiona sat at a table with her hands still cuffed behind her back. She also noticed a one sided window, meaning one could only see inside the room and not vice versa. Right now as she sat there twiddling her fingers, she was being watched by Commander Tower and Shadow who were ready to get some answers from her.

The door opened before Fiona saw Shadow step in. The cranky hedgehog took his seat across from the vixen as she grinned at him.

"Look, I know I'm attractive, but don't you think the handcuffs are bit much. I'm not really that type of girl.", Fiona said, jokingly.

"Shut up and take this seriously! You think this a game!?", Shadow yelled.

"I don't know about you, but I had fun being chased by you, tall, dark, and handsome.", Fiona said, winking at him.

"You tried to steal the chaos emerald from us! Why!?", Shadow demanded.

"I thought starting a collection would be a good hobby for me, anyone would sell their limbs for just one of those beauties.", Fiona said.

"You're collecting them just so you can sell them for money!?", Shadow asked.

Fiona chuckled at the idea. "Not really. I'm more interested in why people would want them so much. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Considering the stories told about them across Mobius, it would be foolish to sell them.", She said.

"So, it's power you're after?", Shadow asked.

"You're getting warmer.", Fiona said.

"Or maybe it's what you're jack-ass boyfriend, Scourge is after. Did he promise you a good time if you brought the emerald to him?", Shadow asked.

Fiona shot out of her seat. "You shut up! I don't even wanna hear his name right now, you hear me! I'm not associated with him anymore, enough said!" Fiona yelled.

Judging by her apparent hatred towards Scourge, Shadow assumed that he had nothing to do with Fiona's recent actions.

"Whatever the case, you're obviously up to no good. So, you'll tell us what you're really up to, or you'll spend the rest of your life in a jail cell!", Shadow said.

"Oh, I'm so scared, you say that like it's the first time I've been locked up.", Fiona said.

Shadow sighed before walking back out to address his commander.

"So, what do you get out of her?", Tower asked.

"The witch won't talk. However, I did find out one thing. She said she's no longer working with Scourge, which means she's was either working alone, or someone else is behind this.", Shadow said.

"Perhaps she's working with Eggman?", Tower suggested.

"I don't think so. All of Eggman's subordinates are legionized, meaning they're part machine. Fiona has no robotic features, so we can exclude Eggman from our list of suspects.", Shadow said.

"We can't be a 100% sure of that, but you're right. It's likely she's not working with Eggman either. We have no choice but, to keep her in solitary confinement until she decides to cooperate with us.", Tower said.

Shortly later, two guards came into the interrogation room to transfer Fiona to her cell. The fox smiled as they took her away, making Shadow feel uneasy.

* * *

Shadow opened the door to his team's dorm, carefully to not awaken Hope and Rouge who were likely sleeping. He yawned as quietly as he could, but he was surprised by the living room lamp turning on. Shadow turned his head slightly to see Rouge smiling just a few feet to his right.

"Hello, handsome. You look like you had quite a night.", Rouge said.

"Don't tease me with your charm, right now, Rouge. I've already put up enough of that crap with Fiona when I interrogated her.", Shadow said.

"Yeah . . . she's quite the stubborn type. I would know that since she and I had always been rivals in thievery. Of course, I was always the better thief.", Rouge said.

"I couldn't figure out for sure if Fiona was working alone or not. All I know is Scourge isn't involved. Apparently, she now hates his guts. Fiona made that obvious the moment I mentioned him to her.", Shadow said.

"Are you sure? She could be lying. Deceit is like an art to her.", Rouge said.

"You're the one to talk.", Shadow said.

"Shut up! I'm simply saying there's an alternate motive to why she stole the chaos emerald, and if there's one thing I know for sure, Fiona never works alone. She prefers clinging to other thugs to help do her dirty work.", Rouge said.

"You're certain about this?", Shadow asked.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips as she grinned. "Sweetie, you forget, I'm also thief. I know how other thieves like Fiona, think.", She said.

Shadow knew when Rouge was right, she was right. "Well, maybe you're right.", He said.

"Fiona isn't going anywhere now, so let's just get some sleep, and we'll worry about her in the morning, okay?", Rouge said.

"Sounds like a good idea.", Shadow said before he walked into his room to get some shut eye.

Rouge turned off the lamp, and went back to her room to get some sleep of her own. In fact, before Shadow came back, she couldn't sleep knowing deep down that sooner or later Station Square would be under threat again.

* * *

Just when things seemed under control when Fiona was captured, the President would receive a message from Princess Sally Acorn that was most disturbing.

"What!? Did I hear you say that correctly, Your Highness?", the President asked.

"As you recall, we sent out a message regarding an unknown criminal who murdered the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters, single handedly. However, we just recovered evidence that leads towards the possibility that he wasn't working alone. We found a trace of fur that belonged to another individual from our criminal records, namely Fiona Fox.", Sally said.

"You conducted several autopsies on this DNA sample? You're sure of this?", The President asked.

"Yes, there's no doubt. Why are you so stressed about this?", Sally asked.

"We just captured Fiona a couple of hours ago.", The President said.

Sally nearly gasped as she was shocked by this news.

She tried to steal our only chaos emerald, but we subdued her, and she was sentenced to solitary confinement.", The President said.

Sally paused for a moment to think. "What would Fiona be doing in Station Square, and what would she want with chaos emeralds?", She thought to herself.

The President interrupted her train of thought. "Your Highness? . . . Bear with me, I remember you sending the distress message in the past revolving around this terrorist. You say Fiona is allied with him?", He asked.

"We're not exactly sure, but it's very likely. If you really do have Fiona in your custody, then be prepared for the worst to come. It's likely her partner in crime could be hiding in your city as we speak to find a way to break her out.", Sally asked.

"If this criminal is lurking in our city, then we'll find him!", The President said.

"I'll send in some Freedom Fighters to assist your forces.", Sally said.

"Do whatever you wish, but I doubt sending help will be necessary. After all, he's only one man, and we have an entire army.", The President said.

"I'm sure the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters thought the same thing before challenging him directly, and were killed. Whoever this individual is, don't underestimate him.", Sally said.

"I'll take that into consideration, Your Highness.", The President said.

The transmission on The President's intercom screen then ended. Immediately after wards, the President made a call to G.U.N. Headquarters.

Commander Tower who was sleeping awoke to hear his emergency phone ringing. Noticing this, he immediately put on his robe and picked up the phone. He knew the only person who could be calling is the commander in chief himself.

"Mr. President, what's the emergency, sir?", Tower asked.

He listened to the Presidents orders to the smallest detail.

"What!? . . . There's a killer roaming the streets of Station Square, and you don't want us to go after him!? Sir, I know I shouldn't question orders, but I don't like the sound of that.", Tower said.

"I know, however if this criminal is likely working with Fiona. If that's the case, why hasn't he tried to break her out yet? Also everything's been too quiet. There haven't been any signs of terrorist activity of any kind. Just tell your men to keep their eyes open for any suspicious characters, and increase your security around G.U.N.", The President explained.

"I see, so we're waiting for him to come to us?", Tower asked.

"Correct, like Fiona it could be a Mobian, but with a killer instinct. Remember he's killed Freedom Fighters so don't take him lightly if you end up confronting him.", the President said.

"I understand, sir. If we spot him, we will capture him. There is nothing that G.U.N. can't overcome. We won't let you down, sir.", Tower said.

"I know you won't, Commander Tower. Ending call.", The President said before hanging up his phone."

He then looked outside his window as began to think, where? . . . Where are you hiding?


	12. Ch 12 True Colors

**Ch. 12**

**True Colors**

Morning had arrived in New Mobotropolis. Sonic was sleeping like a rock in his bedroom no doubt dreaming about a certain girl chipmunk he's crazy about. The door then opened slowly as someone walked in gradually. She walked up towards the blue hedgehog as he began talking in his sleep.

"_Whoa, Sally . . . slow down, baby. You're . . . goin too fast even for me!",_ Sonic mumbled.

A loud pounding sound echoed throughout Sonic's room before the Blue Blur cried out in pain from the instant stinging in his skull.

Sonic managed to regain his vision as he felt a lump on top of his head. "Ow! . . . My head! What the heck was . . .", He paused in shock to see Sally standing at the side of his bed, blushing in her face.

"Whoa! Sally!", Sonic yelled as he fell off his bed in surprise.

Sally was glaring at her blue boyfriend as he regained what little composure he had, and returned to his feet.

"Uh . . . Sally? What are you doing here, and why'd you hit me in the head? That didn't tickle, you know.", Sonic said.

"I came by this morning to pay you a little visit before we went on our next mission. I was going to surprise you with a nice morning wake up call, just like any girl would do for her boyfriend. That was until I heard you . . . talking in your sleep.", Sally said.

Sonic's eyes widened as he also began to blush until his face was as red as Knuckles.

"You mean . . . you heard me . . ."

"Yes, I heard everything.", Sally said as she folded her arms.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry, I don't really think you that way! It just . . . happened.", Sonic said feeling nervous.

Sally sighed as she smiled. "It's okay. Let's just pretend it didn't happen. Also I probably should've knocked first.", She said.

Sonic looked at his alarm clock to notice that it was 6:30 in the morning.

"What's the deal, anyway? Why'd you get me up so early?", Sonic asked.

"Didn't you listen to me earlier? I said we have a mission. Last night, after relaying information to the President of Station Square about Fiona, he told me they had already captured her after she tried to steal their chaos emerald last night.", Sally said.

"What? What about the other guy we're searching for. Did they find him?", Sonic asked.

"No, apparently she acted on her own. What I want to know is what she wants with the chaos emeralds. Also it seems fishy that she would try to steal from a military facility all by herself. That's not her style.", Sally said.

"You're right. Well, we won't find out by sitting around asking questions. It's time for action.", Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I agree. There's no telling what Fiona or her partner could be planning. The sooner we investigate, the better.", Sally said.

"Let's do it to it then. Shall we go, me lady?", Sonic asked jokingly as he presented his arm.

"Wow . . . you're such as class act.", Sally said as she chuckled before kissing him on the cheek. They both then walked out to get some breakfast.

* * *

Soldiers of G.U.N. were gathered in the briefing room. They stood proudly as they saluted Commander Tower as he walked by them. Their commander stopped, and turned to face his men. They were well focused as they stood by to receive his orders.

"At ease, men!", Tower said. The soldiers did as they were told.

"We have an emergency situation. The Princess of the Acorn Kingdom notified me last night that Fiona Fox, the fugitive we recently captured has been in league with another criminal. No one knows his name or what he looks like. However, he's killed an entire team of Freedom Fighters from Sand Blast City, and is now likely hiding somewhere in this city waiting to rescue his partner, Fiona Fox. The only assumption I can give you is that the individual is likely a Mobian who is considered armed and dangerous. Eventually, he will come to us, so I'm ordering all of you to double your security as well as your weapons. If you spot the terrorist, do not confront him directly, but alert your fellow troops and we'll overwhelm him with our vast numbers. You have received your orders. Now move out.", Tower said.

"Yes, sir!", The soldiers all said in unison before marching out of the briefing room.

Commander Tower smiled as he felt confident in his men, and soon, the man who everyone is hunting will soon be sharing a cell with his vixen friend.

* * *

Commander Tower had already sent Shadow, Rouge, and Hope a distress message, filling them in on the same details he previously went over with his men. After hearing Tower's message, Shadow knew there was more to this situation than it seemed.

"I don't like the looks of this.", Shadow said.

Rouge was confused by Shadow's tenseness. "What's there to worry about? The Commander and the other soldiers of G.U.N. are on this crisis like glue on paper.", She said.

"Don't you see, Rouge. It's like you said last night, this is about something more than the chaos emeralds. Fiona obviously knows something that we don't.", Shadow said.

"So, what we you do about it? She's still incarcerated, and Commander Tower wants everyone to focus more on keeping the headquarters secure.", Hope said.

Shadow sighed. "Yes . . . I know. I can't believe I'm saying this but, we may need Sonic's help with this one.", He said.

"If Princess Sally is after him, I'm sure she's already sent help for us. For now, the only thing we can do is just follow the Commander's orders.", Rouge said.

"I think in the mean time, I'll guard Fiona to make sure she stays in that cell.", Shadow said as he walked off.

"Good, idea. Rouge, maybe you should go with him?", Hope asked.

"No way, I don't like the thought of you being here alone with a killer running around in Station Square.", Rouge said.

"What? . . . I'll be fine. You're over protective sometimes, Rouge.", Hope said.

"Like it or not, I'm still staying by your side, missy.", Rouge said.

"Actually, I agree with Rouge, Hope. I'd feel better if you did have someone with you.", Shadow said.

Hope sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with her best friend. "Alright, I'll cooperate for you.", She said.

Shadow grinned as he walked out knowing at least Hope would be safe.

* * *

Before the G.U.N. soldiers went to their assigned posts, a small team of them gathered secretly in their locker room.

These particular soldiers at one time we're captured and legionized by Dr. Eggman as his slaves. However, like Sally and many others, they were also saved from his tyranny. This team of soldiers is known as the Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha: Dutch, their captain along with Vincent, Rico, Spike, and Honch.

"Ok, gentlemen we obviously have a problem. This whole thing couldn't have happened at a worse time.", Vincent said.

"That stupid fox ruined our preparations! We we're going to carry out the job today, but now that security has to be doubled, we have to wait, now! These Mobians have been a nuisance since the day that fool, Nate Morgan brought them here.", Spike said.

"Indeed, it was bad enough we forged an alliance with those fur balls, but they had the nerve to dump that little Kintobor brat on us.", Rico said.

"Commander Tower is a softy. G.U.N was much stronger before he showed up. Now while our forces become weaker, people like Eggman and the Acorn Republic have grown stronger.", Honch said.

"The last time Eggman invaded, he used us as puppets against our comrades. We now know just how ruthless Eggman A.K.A. Ivo Kintobor really is. Just imagine what would happen when Hope Kintobor gets older, and eventually moves up our ranks. If a Kintobor were to gain control of this organization, well . . . I don't even want to think what would happen. It would be a dark day for Station Square as well as G.U.N. This is why it's come this, am I right, men!?", Dutch asked.

The others began to rally up.

"Hope Kintobor has to be taken out of the picture, permanently. Our plans won't change. In fact, we can use this to our advantage. We'll eliminate her and any of her friends who get in our way, and make it look like the work of the terrorist we're after. We just have to time it, perfectly, and no screw ups.", Dutch said.

Commander Tower heard some of his men rallying in the locker room, assuming they were showing dedication to their jobs, unknowing of their treasonous plot.

* * *

Tails had already landed the Freedom Fighter Special inside the mountain, and Sonic was ready for action. He was flat out bored at Sand Blast City, but this time he could feel confrontation just around the corner at Station Square. As usual, the FF-Special was too big to maneuver inside, so they could only get in so far before landing. Sonic could have just ran the rest of the way, but Sally wanted everyone to stick together. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, and Amy just couldn't ever get used to the amazing sight of Station Square. The thought that there were many more Overlander cities like this one across the world before the Days of Fury was interesting to them. Not only that, but there were some cities bigger than Station Square itself.

They would've liked to explore the city more, but their job came first. Sonic and the others instead just immediately went to G.U.N. headquarters. They noticed two guards at the entry way as they approached it.

"Halt, this building is off limits. Only G.U.N. personal are allowed into the facility.", One of the guards stated.

"Chill, boy scout, we just need speak with your commander, like yesterday.", Sonic said.

"We sent the distress message to the President from last night. Didn't he notify G.U.N. of our arrival?", Sally said.

"Commander Tower didn't mention anything about . . .", The guard was interrupted by the sound of his Commander's voice through his ear piece communicator.

"It's alright, soldier.", Tower stated.

"Sir?", the guard asked, confused.

"Allow them to enter. They're here to assist us.", Tower ordered.

"Yes, sir.", the guard responded.

"The commander said to allow to you entry, we'll stand aside.", He said to Sonic.

"Cool, thanks.", Sonic said as he let himself in as the others followed.

They were welcomed by Commander Tower who came down to the lobby by elevator. He stepped forward to Sally Acorn and saluted her.

"I'd say good morning, your highness, but ironically, it hasn't been a good morning for us.", Tower said.

"No doubt, it hasn't I bet. With a wanted killer roaming Station Square who's trying to steal chaos emeralds, I can see why.", Sally said.

"It was Fiona who tried to steal the emerald, but we don't know for sure if she was acting alone or not. When you told the President she was likely working with a dangerous terrorist, we assumed he might try to attempt a prison break.", Tower said.

"Shadow was the one who captured her, right? Did he see anyone else who looked suspicious?", Tails asked.

Tower stared a little at Tails and said, "I know you're Freedom Fighter, child, but please . . . just let the grown-ups talk.", Tower said.

Tails twitched as though he has smacked across the face. "What did you say!? You come and say that to my . . ."

Bunnie interrupted Tails as she covered his mouth. "Pipe down, sugah, and just let them finish.", Bunnie whispered in his ear.

"Shadow and his team didn't see any other potential threats other than the vixen we caught earlier. However, just in case, we doubled our security. There's no way anyone's getting in without me knowing about it.", Tower explained.

"Where's Shad right now?", Sonic asked.

"He's guarding Fiona's cell. In case you may be wondering where the rest of his team is, Rouge decided to stay with Hope for her protection.", Tower said.

"I say we go pay Fiona a visit, first. Uh . . . Amy, Tails, why don't the two of you go see Hope and Rouge, while we question Fiona? I know Hope must miss you two, a lot.", Sally said.

"Yeah, good idea, where do we find them?", Amy asked.

"You'll find their room on the 10th floor, which is where some of the G.U.N. apartment rooms are located. Room 1022.", Tower said.

"Come on, Tails!", Amy yelled as she forcefully grabbed Tails arm, and ran into the elevator. After it closed, Sonic was dumbfounded by Amy's strange behavior.

"Why did Amy just run off with Tails like that?", Sonic asked Sally.

"You know how emotional Tails gets around Fiona, It'd be better if he didn't come with us.", Sally whispered to Sonic.

"I see.", Sonic said.

Sonic then turned to the Commander. So, where's Fiona being kept?", He asked.

"15th floor, our prison sector. Follow me and I'll take you her cell.", Tower said.

Sonic groaned, because he just didn't like elevators. "Forget that, I'll just take the stairs. Sonic said before he sped off to the stair case area.", He said.

Sally sighed as the elevator doors closed, and she turned to Tower. "Please, excuse Sonic's impatience. He can only stand in one spot for so long without going crazy.", Sally said.

The elevator continued to move up as Tower grinned. "He sort of reminds me of Shadow excluding the cranky attitude.", He said.

The doors re-opened at Floor fifteen to reveal Sonic who was leaning casually against the wall, waiting.

"Hey, what kept ya?", Sonic asked.

Sally nudged Sonic in his arm. "Don't do that again. We're supposed to stay together.", She said to him. Sonic just smiled as they followed Tower.

They continued following the Commander until they noticed a black hedgehog just ahead. Shadow was standing in front of a prison cell, silent with his arms folded when he saw Commander Tower, Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie coming towards his location.

"Hey, Faker, what's up?", Sonic asked.

Shadow growled. "Would you stop calling me that? My name is Shadow.", He said.

"Whoa, relax, Shad. We're here to help you, not fight you.", Sonic said.

Shadow growled again. "My name isn't Shad, either.", He said.

"Don't mind him, we're here to talk to Fiona.", Sally said as she stepped forward.

"Someone say my name.", A creepy voice said from within the cell. Sonic and the others shot glares at the sight of Fiona Fox.

Fiona smiled at Sonic. "Hi, Big Blue, did you miss me?", She asked.


	13. Ch 13 The Great Escape

**Ch. 13**

**The Great Escape**

Sonic and the others shot glares at the sight of Fiona Fox.

Fiona smiled at Sonic. "Hi, Big Blue, did you miss me?", She asked.

"I miss you as much as Tails misses you, which is never.", Sonic said.

Fiona chuckled. "He's still mad about that? It's still funny that he actually thought I would love him. It's so sad.", She said.

"Shut up! Enough reminiscing about the past! We're here to ask you questions. First, why were you in Sand Blast City?", Sally asked.

"Oh, you know I've been there recently, huh? Why would you wanna know that, hmm?", Fiona asked.

"Don't answer my question with another question!", Sally yelled.

"Don't bother, Your Highness, I already tried getting some answers from her myself. She won't crack.", Shadow said.

Fiona smiled. "It's about the Sand Blast Freedom Fighter's murders isn't it?", She asked.

"Yes, we know you were there when they bit the dust. Who did it and why?", Sonic asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself when you meet him.", Fiona said.

"So, it wasn't you after all. You're working with someone else. Why are you stealing chaos emeralds?" Sally said.

"Sorry, that's all you'll be getting from me. Besides, it's not like I'll be here much longer.", Fiona said.

"Believe me, fox, you'll be rotting here for a long time. No prisoner has ever escaped from G.U.N. and lived to tell about it.", Tower said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there?", Fiona said as she grinned.

There was silence between both sides. One could hear a pin drop on the floor.

"Whatever, if she won't tell us anything, then we'll just find the guy ourselves and kick his ass.", Sonic said

"Commander, is it alright if we help guard Fiona as well?" Sally asked.

"The more the merrier, I say. By the way, Shadow, I'm sure you would rather be with Hope, right?", Tower said.

"Uh . . . yes, but my shift isn't over yet.", Shadow said.

"Don't worry about that, take a break, and go back to Hope and Rouge. I'll have each of the Freedom Fighters guard Fiona for the other shifts, if that's alright with you, Princess?", Tower asked.

"I don't mind. I was actually suggesting that, but not all of us are exactly fighters. Our best choices for the job aside from Shadow would be Bunnie, Amy, and Sonic. Bunnie why don't you guard Fiona for now? ", Sally asked.

"No problem, there, Sally-girl.", Bunnie said.

"Sonic, you guard the lobby. I'll have Amy guard the roof.", Sally said.

"What about you?", Sonic asked.

"I'll be with Hope as well. It's been a while since the last time I've seen her any way. Is it alright if I tag along with you, Shadow?", Sally asked.

"Do so if you want. I don't mind unless you're as annoying as your blue boyfriend.", Shadow said.

"Hey!", Sonic said feeling offended

Sally chuckled. "No, of course, not.", She said.

"Follow me then, don't fall behind.", Shadow said as he left towards the elevator with Sally following.

Sonic made goofy, insulting face at Shadow as they both left.

Bunnie laughed as Tower smiled.

* * *

Hope hugged Tails and Amy tightly fore she was glad to see him.

"It's great to see you both again! How are you!?", She asked.

"I . . . can't breathe.", Tails said.

"Oh, sorry.", Hope said before putting him down. Tails panted before they laughed.

Rouge smiled as she also hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too, cutie.", Rouge said. Tails blushed like a tomato. Amy and Hope giggled.

Tails kind of eased himself away from Rouge.

"We came here as soon as we heard Shadow captured Fiona. Sonic, Bunnie, and Sally are here too.", Amy said.

"Wow, the Princess must be serious about Fiona's creepy partner if she brought her ace Freedom Fighters here with her.", Rouge said.

"Yeah, all of us are pretty nervous about this guy including Sonic. The fact that we're here though, must put him in an awkward position, I bet. It won't be long until we stop his rampage and take him in.", Tails said.

"I hope you're right.", Hope said.

A half hour passed as the four talked about past adventures, laughing and relaxing until Shadow let himself in to Rouge and Hope's surprise.

"Shadow what are you doing here? I thought you were on guard duty.", Hope said.

"I was given a break on the Commander's orders. Bunnie D'Coolete is guarding Fiona now as we speak, while the Blue Hedgehog is guarding the lobby. I also had to play tour guide for someone.", Shadow said as Sally walked in.

Hope's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, Sally!", She yelled as she embraced her.

"Oh, my goodness, you got bigger! You were my size the last time I saw you. Now you're way up there.", Sally said as she laughed.

"I've missed all of you so much. I wish could've visited you, but we're always so busy, though.", Hope said as she put Sally down.

"Same here, it's always been two steps forward and two steps back. At least, I'm not a robot anymore, right?", Sally said.

"Oh, that was horrible, when I heard about what my despicable Uncle did to you, I couldn't stand it. I was mad enough at myself for being deceived by Snively into leaving Knothole, but I felt worse when I heard about what happened to you.", Hope said as she got teary eyed.

"You're so sweet. I know you didn't mean any harm when you left. I think in a way it was a good thing, because you would've been safer away from Knothole during that time. Everything was destroyed, but we've managed to pick ourselves up, and now we live in New Mobotropolis I'm sure you've heard.", Sally said.

"Yeah . . . I'm just glad you're here. You're one of my closest friends.", Hope said.

Sally smiled. "As are you, Hope.", She said.

Hope also smiled feeling great joy to see her friends again after being away from them for so long.

* * *

Sally had ordered Amy to the roof of the building. Tails wanted to go with her considering the fact he could fly, but the Princess objected to it. Like Shadow cared about Hope, Sally didn't want Tails in harm's way. The two of them remained with Hope, Rouge, and Shadow. Lastly, Sonic stood at his post, feeling bored to death.

Commander Tower was helpful in providing earpiece communicators for Sally and her team to stay in touch in case something went wrong.

"Sonic how are things on your end? Over.", Sally asked.

"Everything's cool here. Over.", Sonic responded.

"What about you, Amy? Is everything fine where you are?", Sally asked her.

"I haven't seen anything, yet. Over.", Amy said.

Sally then checked on her BFF. "Are you doing alright, Bunnie? Over.", She asked.

"Other then havin to listen to Fiona's annoyin voice, Ahm doin just fine. Ovah", Bunnie said.

The Princess found it suspicious enough that nothing has happened yet. Part of her assumed that it was odd that Fiona would break-in and steal from G.U.N. alone. She began to wonder if Fiona got herself captured on purpose, or maybe she was just a distraction for some other scheme. Whatever the case, Sally was prepared for a fight as were her friends.

* * *

As Bunnie stood at her post, thoughts started to disperse throughout her head. It was still difficult for her to be conspiring with a so called enemy of the Freedom Fighters, but at the same time she couldn't forget about why she joined the Underdogs from the start. What she was about to do though, was extremely risky even for her. The legionized rabbit took a deep breath as she recalled the orders given to her by Gust.

* * *

Bunnie had snuck into Freedom HQ after Sally informed everyone of their upcoming mission to Station Square. She told Nicole that she was calling her Uncle in Sand Blast City regarding the location change of their manhunt. Nicole acknowledged her request unknowing of what Bunnie was really up to. Seconds later Bunnie contacted Gust via private message.

Gust was busy carrying out the rest of his plans when his emergency communicator went off. He assumed it had to be Bunnie. Back when he had first recruited her, he told Bunnie to contact him in case of trouble.

"Bunnie, is there something wrong?", Gust asked.

"Yes, are you and Fiona at Station Square right now?", Bunnie asked.

"Yeah, in fact, our mission's in progress already. Fiona was captured by agents of G.U.N a few hours ago.

"Yeah, Ah just found out. What the Sam Hill is goin on down there?", Bunnie asked.

"Don't worry. It was all part of our plan. Our mission is actually going quite well as I expected. Wait . . . how did you know we were at Station Square, I didn't inform you of our mission.", Gust said.

"That's because Sally already knows about Fiona's capture. She just spoke to the President minutes ago, and now She's set her sights on Station Square.", Bunnie said.

"What? . . . How did they know Fiona was even with me, unless she carelessly left behind evidence back at Sand Blast City. That would be the only explanation.", Gust said.

"Yep, you guessed right, and now her trail will soon lead to you. Sally along with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and myself will be heading towards Station Square, shortly.", Bunnie said.

Gust paused as he tried to think, and then he smiled.

"You said, Sally's bringing you with her?", Gust asked.

"Yeah . . . what are you thinkin, Gust?", Bunnie asked.

"I have a plan, Bunnie and if you play you're part right, I can get us out of this pickle, but I'm going to have to make a few changes. So listen, good.", Gust said.

Bunnie listened in as her eyes went wide in shock.

* * *

Now, it was time for Bunnie to stop thinking and just act, because she was only going to get one shot at this. Fiona walked towards the cell door, smiling.

"You can stop with the charade now, no one's watching us.", Fiona said.

"Yeah, but the cameras on this level are still on. I can't do anythin just yet.", Bunnie said.

Suddenly the cameras just shut down.

Back at the control room, security operators were baffled by the cameras instantly going offline.

"What's going on!?", a Security Guard yelled.

"I don't know. The cameras aren't responding. I'm trying to turn them back on, but . . . the security codes have been over written, I can't get access to them!", an Operator said.

Bunnie and Fiona noticed the cameras were off.

"Hurry! Now's your chance! Let me out of here!", Fiona yelled.

"Alright, stand back!", Bunnie yelled as she aimed her arm cannon at the door.

A Loud explosion was then heard throughout G.U.N. HQ making the building shake slightly.

* * *

The Explosion which was just a few floors above Sally's group took them by surprise. The lights flickered as they all tried to re-gather themselves.

"What the hell just happened!?", Shadow yelled.

"It sounded like it came from above us. Amy, Bunnie, Sonic do you read me, anyone!?", Sally asked.

"Sally, are you guy's ok. Where'd that explosion come from!?", Sonic asked.

"We're fine. Most likely, it came from the prison sector, the 15th floor.", Sally said.

"Right! I'm on my way!", Sonic said as dashed up the stairs.

"Sally? . . . Ow! My head!", Amy said.

"Amy, are you ok!?", Sally asked.

"I'm good. I just lost my balance and bumped my head. That was some explosion!", Amy said.

"It came from the 15th floor where Bunnie was guarding Fiona. She hasn't responded yet. Sonic is already on the way. Take the elevator down and meet up with him!", Sally said.

"I'm on it!", Amy said as she entered the elevator.

Sally and Tails ran out to check on their friend Bunnie while Shadow and Rouge remained with Hope.

"I hope Bunnie's alright.", Hope said feeling scared.

"Don't worry, I've fought Bunnie before, she's one tough cookie.", Rouge said.

"Commander! Are you there!? Over.", Shadow asked trying to contact him.

"Shadow, listen. There's been a prison break! I need you and Rouge to apprehend Fiona before she gets away!", Tower said.

"That's a negative. Hope still needs to be protected, sir.", Shadow responded.

"Just go, you two, I'll be fine on my own.", Hope said.

"Hope, please we don't want to leave you by yourself.", Rouge said.

"I can look out for myself. I'll contact you immediately if anything goes wrong.", Hope said.

Shadow and Rouge paused.

Then, Shadow came to a decision. "Commander we're on our way. Shadow out.", He said.

"Shadow, you can't be serious!", Rouge said.

"We have no choice, Rouge! Hope, make sure everything's locked at all times. If anyone tries to knock, don't answer it.", Shadow said.

"You guys, I think I'm old enough to know these things. I'll be ok, now go, quickly!", Hope said.

"We'll be back. Stay safe!", Shadow said as he and Rouge rushed out the door before locking it.

* * *

Sonic and everyone else made it to the 15th floor to find an absolute catastrophe. There was rubble across the floor. Some equipment was on fire. There were holes and cracks all across the walls. It was as if an earthquake hit. Sally saw Bunnie in Sonic's arms. She was barely conscious.

"Bunnie! Are you alright!?", Sally asked.

" . . . I'm (cough!) Fine!", Bunnie said

"Where's Fiona?", Shadow asked, noticing there was no trace of her.", Shadow said.

"Ah, don't know . . . Ah was at my post, when suddenly, the cell door just exploded. Fiona must have . . . done this!", Bunnie said.

"You just rest, while we try to find her. Amy, Tails keep an eye on her. Sonic, go with Shadow and Rouge to re-capture Fiona!", Sally said.

"We still need to figure out where she went. She didn't take the elevator, we know that.", Rouge said.

"She didn't take the stairs down, either. Otherwise I would've seen her. That leaves the roof where Amy was.", Sonic said.

"But, I took the elevator down instead of the stairs.", Amy said.

"Even if she is on the roof right now, it's not like she has anywhere to go. We can still get to her! Let's go!", Shadow said before the three of them took off.

Sally noticed an opened ventilation shaft which led out of the room. Sally began to ponder until she started to walk off.

Where are you going, Aunt Sally?", Tails asked.

"I think I may have found a lead. Just stay here with Bunnie.", Sally said as she quickly took the stairs down.

* * *

Fiona smiled, as she climbed through the ventilation system. She noticed the vents were labeled with floor numbers. She continued to make her way downward until she reached the 10th floor. She looked around until she saw a vent covering, and on the other side was the one she was hoping she would find, and it was . . . Hope.


	14. Ch 14 Underdogs Revealed

**Ch. 14**

**Underdogs Revealed**

Hope was sitting on the couch trying to stay calm, but was still shook up by the explosion from earlier. She was starting to second guess herself for suggesting Shadow and Rouge to leave her on her own, but Hope knew she had to be brave. Instead of focusing on the bad news, Hope tried focusing of the good news.

"Relax, Hope.", Hope thought out loud.

"You're old enough to look out for yourself, the door is locked, no one can get in, and Fiona's here . . . what!?", Hope saw behind her the last person she expected.

Fiona chuckled at Hope's disoriented train of thought.

"Fiona!", Hope screamed as she quickly stepped back from her to grab the closest weapon she could find. Sadly, the only thing she found was a lamp. She quickly picked it up and threw it at Fiona. The snake like, vixen dodged it and tackled Hope into the ground.

"Hey, hold it. Stop struggling or I'll smack you up side your pretty face!", Fiona said.

Hope stopped fighting back. "Please, don't hurt me! What did I ever do to you!? I'm too pretty to die!", Hope yelled.

"Shut up! I'm not going to kill you, I just wanna talk.", Fiona said.

Hope laid there silent, confused as to why Fiona would want to talk her or what she wanted from her.

Before Fiona had a chance to say anything, the door was forced open by a powerful kick. They both were surprised to see Sally at the scene.

"Just as I thought, this game of cat and mouse is over Fiona. Let go of Hope now, or I'll make you let go of her.", Sally said.

"Oh, that's so intimidating. I almost forgot I was looking at a royal dweeb.", Fiona said before charging at Sally.

The two exchanged fists and kicks in one serious cat fight. Shelves were tipped over, bodies crashed into tables, and fabric furniture was torn. The advantage in the struggle went back and forth to no end until Hope finally had enough of the craziness. The girl Overlander went into Shadow's room, and found the gun he kept under his bed in case of emergencies. She pulled out the pistol, and re-entered the living room where Sally and Fiona were still fighting.

A loud gunshot sound filled the room before the two stopped with Sally on top of the vixen. They both looked to see Hope holding a gun in her hands.

"Both of you please, stop! You're tearing up our dorm!", Hope yelled.

"Hope . . . relax, and put the gun down. We're both sorry about this. We'll stop." Sally said as she got off Fiona, putting her hands up. Fiona got up and did the same.

"Sally, before you came in here, Fiona said she wasn't here to hurt me, just let her explain herself.", Hope said.

Sally paused, and wondered what the evil vixen was up to. She had no choice, but to trust Hope's judgment. She simply nodded at Hope.

"You both have probably assumed by now that I'm not working alone, and you're right, I'm not. My leader wishes to speak with you. He wants you to join us.", Fiona said.

"What!?", Sally said, surprised.

Hope was speechless. She had no idea what to say. She stuttered at first. "W-What does your leader want with me? What's his reasoning behind this?" She asked.

"That I can't say, but I won't lie. Since the moment I told him about you, he's been interested you. Just ask him yourself.", Fiona said.

"Fiona may be deceitful . . . but, she is telling the truth, Hope.", A voice said from the entrance.

Standing there was what appeared to be a G.U.N. soldier. He bared the G.U.N. insignia on his uniform and he was wearing a helmet just like the other average soldiers.

"I assure you also, Fiona and myself are your friends.", The Overlander said.

"It took you long enough to come back for me, Gust. When I noticed Sally and her boy scouts showed up, I thought you might have ran off.", Fiona said.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you, Fiona. A good soldier never leaves a man behind or woman in your case.", Gust said as he smiled.

Sally was at a loss of words. She was now staring at the killer they've been searching for, but she was outnumbered, and Hope has the only gun in the room.

"I don't believe it. I never thought that you would be an Overlander. You were the one who slaughtered the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters?", Sally asked him.

Gust looked towards Sally. "Slaughtered? That's a harsh word. You make it sound like those people were innocent.", He said.

"Killing Freedom Fighters is a serious criminal offense against the law of the Acorn Kingdom.", Sally said.

Gust glared at the Princess. "Go ahead and try to arrest me if you can. It's not like you're in a position to be arresting anyone. Besides, the Sand Blasters were scumbags. They captured me and Fiona, and attempted to sell us as . . . merchandise.", He said.

"What? I . . . didn't know.", Sally said out of shock.

"Yes, according to sources we found in Sand Blast City, they've been doing it to other people for quite some time. That's how they got their money to afford their weapons. Considering, our position, we had no choice, but to fight back. Jack and his bastard squad were too dangerous to be kept alive. They abused their power as Freedom Fighters to get what they want, but I'm sure you knew about their history of offenses, Princess. Yet, you didn't do enough to stop it, did you?", Gust asked.

Sally paused feeling guilty about how she could've handled the Sand Blasters.

"There's something else you should also know, The Sand Blasters were planning to betray the Freedom Fighters and join Eggman. He was going to massacre the Great Desert Dark Legion led by Baron A.K.A, Beuaregard, the uncle of Bunnie D'Coolette, correct?", Gust asked.

Sally eyes widened. "How!? How do you know so much . . ."

"I know everything. For example, I've researched enough data on you, Sally to know you like a family member. It's the same case with your other friends as well. Sonic, Miles Prower A.K.A. Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, Nicole. Everyone of your friends and relatives.", Gust said.

The Princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. He clearly, knew too much. "You hacked into our security profiles, didn't you?", Sally asked as she glared at him.

"Yes, I did. After hearing of your arrival here in Station Square, I was surprised. While, G.U.N. officials were securing Fiona, I knocked out one of their men, and stole his uniform along with his car. I then snuck into their ranks and kept myself hidden until the right time." Gust said.

It was one surprise after another for Sally. This Overlander infiltrated G.U.N. Head Quarters, and made it look easy. His tactician skills surpass perhaps even her own.

"Everything was going our way until you decided to show up. How do you think they found us so quickly, Fiona?", Gust asked her vixen friend.

"Uh . . . I probably led them to us . . . accidentally.", Fiona said feeling embarrassed by her mistake.

"Indeed. I advise you to be more careful next time. Normally, I would be mad about this. However, it actually worked to our advantage.", Gust said.

"What do you mean by that?", Sally asked.

"Enough talk. Right now we all need to escape this place. Hope's life is in danger, and I need your help, Sally.", Gust said.

"I'm in danger!? What are you talking about?", Hope asked.

"Right now as we speak, soldiers of G.U.N. will be coming to terminate you. We can't afford to lose Hope right now. She's too valuable to us. I'm asking you to put aside whatever hostility you have towards me to save Hope's life. Please, trust me.", Gust said.

"I know he's an Overlander, Princess, but I can back-up this guy. We need Hope alive.", Fiona said.

Hope was shocked to hear the very people who everyone's been scared of were actually helping her. She then, began to think that maybe they weren't enemies after all.

Sally knew that Gust's story was far too detailed to be a lie. She still wondered about his motives, but he was right. If what he said was true, then she had to act quickly.

Sally contacted Sonic and the others. "Sonic everyone, do you copy? Over.", She asked.

"Yeah, we read ya. Over.", Sonic said.

"Me and Amy are still here with Bunnie. Over.", Tails said.

"Listen, you two still stay with Bunnie. Sonic, you and Team Dark come to where me and Hope are on the 10th floor, and hurry, Hope's in trouble!", Sally said.

* * *

Sonic and Team Dark were still on the roof searching for Fiona.

"Hope!? No! I'm on my way! Come on, Rouge!", Shadow yelled as he and Rouge ran.

"Hold the elevator, guys! Wait up!", Sonic yelled as he followed.

"Screw, the elevator, it's too slow! We're taking the stairs on the double!", Shadow said.

"No, make it on the triple!", Rouge said.

Sonic and Shadow just zoomed off as Rouge fell behind.

"Oh, damn them and their speed! Wait . . . duh! I don't have to run down the stairs. I can just fly my way down!", Rouge said to herself feeling ridiculous.

* * *

"They'll be here shortly.", Sally said. Hope then saw a red dot on her forehead. Gust noticed a G.U.N. soldier aiming at her from the doorway. Before the soldier fired, Gust pushed Hope out of the way. The shot narrowly missed them both.

More soldiers entered, ready to attack.

Gust quickly, grabbed Sally, Fiona, and Hope. "Hurry, everyone out the window!", He said.

More shots were fired as they all went through the glass. However, one of the bullets grazed Gust on the shoulder, causing him to drop Fiona and the others.

They screamed as they all began to fall ten stories from above. Gust was still fatigued from his injured shoulder.

* * *

"Damn, they escaped!", Vincent said

"Don't worry, there's no way they'll survive that fall.", Dutch said.

Sonic and Shadow made it to the tenth floor and noticed a group of G.U.N. soldiers inside their dorm, and the door was ripped off its hinges.

"Why's the Paladin Team here!?", Shadow asked himself before he stopped.

"Dutch! What's your team doing here! Answer me!", Shadow yelled.

Dutch and his men quickly reacted, and fired at him and Sonic. They both dodged. Shadow fired a chaos spear at the ground just in front of his former comrades. The smoke distracted them long enough for two hedgehogs to enter and take them down with ease.

* * *

Gust managed to regain his vision a second later to notice they were falling towards their death. Gust was able to maneuver towards Fiona and grab her hand.

"Fiona, quick, grab Sally's hand, now!", Gust yelled.

Fiona did as she was told and grabbed the Princess's hand

"Sally, hurry, grab Hope's hand!", Gust yelled to her.

"Hope, just do as he says!", Sally screamed to her

Without hesitation, Hope grabbed her hand.

Seeing that everyone was holding on to each other tightly, Gust took out a gun, and fired a grappling hook into the air. The hook went over the top of the building and on the roof before it snagged on to something tightly. Gust held on to all of them, ignoring the pain in his shoulder when they came to a sudden halt. Fiona felt relief as did Sally and Hope as Gust pressed a button on his gun to descend down slowly to the ground. The threat was over.


	15. Ch 15 Friends to Foes

**Ch. 15**

**Friends to Foes**

It was later when The Freedom Fighters and Team Dark regrouped outside with Sally and Hope. Both Shadow and Rouge were glad to see that Hope wasn't hurt. Sonic felt the same way for Sally. Fiona was checking on Gust who was sitting on the ground, wrapping up his shoulder.

"Thanks for the save, big guy.", Fiona said as she helped him up.

"I second that. I hate to think what would've happened if you hadn't helped us.", Sally said.

"The two of you can freeze right there!", Commander Tower yelled as soldiers came out, pointing guns at Gust and Fiona.

"Is this your way of saying, thanks?", Fiona asked.

Hope then ran over to Gust and Fiona, and placed herself in the line of fire. "Commander, stop! These people are heroes! They saved me!", She said.

"Get out of the way, Hope! That's an order!", Tower yelled.

"No! I won't!", Hope said.

"Hope, those two are criminals, they tried to steal the chaos emerald and one of them is a murderer, which I assume is you, correct?" Tower asked as he looked over at Gust.

Gust stood up still feeling some pain from the flesh wound in his left shoulder.

"Hey! There he is! That's the nut case who attacked me and stole my uniform! An officer yelled as he ran to the Commander's side."

"Whoa, chill everyone. You heard the little lady. This guy saved her.", Sonic said.

"I just found out that he didn't intentionally murder the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. They were planning on betraying us. He said so, himself.", Sally said.

"And you believe this Overlander?", Shadow said.

"It was never our intent to steal the emerald. It was nothing but a distraction, so that I could get close enough to sneak into G.U.N.", Gust said.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will . . ."

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. We get it, just listen to Gust, alright?", Fiona said interrupting Tower.

"Here, you can have your uniform back. It was sweaty in that thing, anyway.", Gust said as he took it off, along with the helmet.

"What? The one we've been after this entire time is a kid!?", Tower said as he observed him.

"The same kid who outsmarted you and your entire brigade? Yes.", Gust said.

Tower glared at Gust, feeling insulted.

"We came here for Hope. It's clear to me now that she doesn't belong here.", Gust said.

"Where are you getting at, boy?", Tower asked.

"As I infiltrated your headquarters I found out a lot of disturbing things about your men.", Gust said.

"Duncan and his team tried to kill me!", Hope said.

"What!? I . . . How!?", Tower yelled.

"They tried to assassinate her and pin the blame on us. Luckily, I eavesdropped on them and stopped their evil plot.", Gust said as he took out a recorder and played it.

"_Hope Kintobor has to be taken out of the picture, permanently. Our plans won't change. In fact we can use this to our advantage. We'll eliminate her and any of her friends who get in our way, and make it look like the work of the terrorist we're after. We just have to time it, perfectly, and no screw ups."_

Gust pushed stop on the recorder.

"Both me and the Blue Faker took care of them though, they won't be getting up for a while.", Shadow said.

"Your Paladin Sigma-Alpha squad wasn't the only team who's shown signs of mistrust. There are many other soldiers on this recorder, speaking many cruel things about Hope just because of the fact that she's a Kintobor. It won't be long until more men try to pull off a similar stunt like earlier.", Gust said.

The Commander paused as he looked around him at his own men. He didn't know they would actually feel so hateful towards someone, especially a young girl.

"We came here to recruit her. She's not safe here.", Gust said.

Tower continued to think about what to do about this situation. He cared about Hope, but she definitely wasn't safe with G.U.N or even in Station Square. He then, took a deep breath as he came to his decision.

"At ease, men . . . lower your weapons.", Tower said. His soldiers did as ordered.

Tower looked at Hope. "Forgive me, Hope. I didn't mean to let things go out of control like this. I take responsibility for any mistreatment my men may have shown towards you.", Tower said.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't fail them. They failed you. To be honest, I already knew about the things they've said about me in the past, but I just ignored it. I thought if I did a good enough job helping others as an agent of G.U.N., everyone would accept me, but it seems I was wrong.", Hope said.

"You could always go with Sally and Freedom Fighters, but I doubt their people would accept you anymore than the people here at G.U.N.; Mobians have always been hostile towards Overlanders, after all.", Gust said.

"I agree . . . you promise to keep her safe, young man?", Tower asked.

"You have my word, sir, and please you heard my name already. It's Gust, and I'm the leader of the Underdogs. Right now, there aren't many of us as you can see, but Hope would be a great addition to our team.", Gust said.

"The Underdogs!? That is such a cool name!", Tails said.

"Yes, I know. Feel free to apply to us anytime you wish. We have plenty of openings.", Gust said.

Tails then realized if he did, he'd be working with Fiona, which sent chills down his spine. "On second thought maybe not.", He said as he hid behind Sonic.

"Too bad, I guess the same goes for the rest you?", Gust asked directing his attention to Sonic and the others.

"No, thanks. The Freedom Fighters are family. All for one and all that jazz.", Sonic said.

"Wait, what's point of all this? What's the purpose of this team, anyway?", Amy asked.

"Oh, the elimination of Dr. Eggman, his subordinates, and anyone associated with his empire, and eventually all other remaining evil doers on Mobius.", Gust said.

Sally then grabbed Hope's hand before she went anywhere.

"Hold it! No one's killing anyone, buster! That's not how we work.", Sally said.

"Oh, is there an echo in here. If you recall, I just said we're the Underdogs, not the Freedom Fighters.", Gust said.

It was then tensions started to ignite.

"Killing people is not cool, even if it is Eggman and his butt-kissers on the receiving end.", Sonic said.

"Well that's interesting. You consider them as 'people?' I thought you of all people would understand our goals, Sonic.", Gust said.

"No, I don't. Many of those people are victims being forced by Eggman to serve him against their will!" Sonic said.

"I'm aware of that. I was referring to those who choose to work with him to terrorize the lives of others. Eggman revolves around most of the world's problems. He's a menace to society, and must be dealt with permanently. We're not capturing him, there's no trial procedures, no Miranda rights. We're putting the beast down, plain and simple.", Gust said.

It was then that Sally's opinion of Gust changed drastically.

"I will not approve of this. As Freedom Fighters it's our sworn duty to respect all life whether friend or foe. If you choose to carry out such deeds, then you're our enemies.", Sally said.

Gust paused and looked towards Bunnie as she was still resting.

"Bunnie . . . why don't you tell Sally how you feel about her methods. Tell her what we discussed in the Great Desert.", Gust said.

Bunnie yelped a little as Sally directed her attention towards her.

"What? What's he talking about, Bunnie?", Sally asked.

The legionized Rabbit stood up as she remained silent.

"Bunnie?", Sally said waiting for an explanation.

"Ah'm sorry, Sally, but he's right.", Bunnie said. Everyone was shocked by Bunnie's comment.

"What are you saying!?", Sally yelled.

"When Ah was attacked by Metal Sonic in the Great Desert, it wasn't me who destroyed it. To be honest Ah was almost killed. Gust was the one who saved my life and destroyed Metal Sonic. . . He later told me about his recent actions in saving my home and my uncle from Eggman and the Sand Blasters.", Bunnie said.

"I know, he just told me that, earlier.", Sally said.

"Don't ya'll see, everyone? Our ways have never worked. No . . . more like your way has never worked, Sally.", Bunnie said.

"Why didn't you tell us about Gust, earlier?", Sonic asked.

"Because, ya'll would've never supported us, anyway.", Bunnie said.

Sally was choked up by the fact that her best friend had been lying to her this whole time. "Don't tell me . . . you're with him. You've been working with him this entire time!? Why!?", She yelled.

Bunnie walked over to Gust and Fiona's side. "Yes, Ah admit it. Ah have been. Like Ah said, your way is not workin. The last time Eggman escaped, he roboticized you, Sally, and he used you against us. Even if we did capture him again, the same thing would happen a second time, and worse, maybe Tails would get roboticized, or Sonic, or maybe even one of your family members. Think about that, Sally. Do ya'll really want to take that chance?" Bunnie asked.

Sally paused as she dreaded the thought of such a thing. "That . . . that won't happen again, Bunnie, we can still win this the right way.", Sally asked.

"Yeah, Sally's right. What you're doing, this . . . isn't you!", Sonic said.

"WOULD YOU PUT A SOCK IN IT, YA PEA-BRAINED, HEDGEHOG! YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS SHE IS!", Bunnie yelled.

Sonic, Sally, and the rest of Bunnie's friends were shocked as if it wasn't the same Bunnie they were looking at. She was like a completely different person.

"Before we arrived here in Station Square, Sally, Dr. Quack paid a visit to me this morning . . . He said, that there's a likely chance that Antoine . . . will die!", Bunnie said as she started crying.

"What!? . . . I . . . I didn't know.", Sally said as she too started to lose it.

Even Gust was taken by surprise by this unfortunate news.

"He told me not to tell any of ya'll until we came back, but . . . Ah can't take it anymore. Ah always had faith that one day he would come back to me. I waited 2 months as he remained in a coma just to find out he could die!", Bunnie yelled.

"Antoine isn't going to die, Bunnie! He'll be fine! All of us will be fine! Don't do this to us! You're our friend!", Sonic said.

"You still don't get it, do you? Antoine sacrificed himself to save Sally's brother from Eggman, and now he's been at the hospital, and is going to be taken away from me.", Bunnie said, wiping away her tears.

Sally couldn't bear the thought of losing Bunnie. Not only that, but considering her as an enemy.

"Bunnie . . . I'm sorry, please don't go.", Sally said as tears continued to flow from her eyes. She dropped to her knees as she begged her.

"You brought this upon yourself, Sally. Gust was right about ya'll, if you or Sonic had just killed Eggman when you had the chance Antoine would still be here with us . . . with me. I can't live with myself if Antoine died, and Eggman still continued to live on, because then . . . that would mean Antoine's sacrifice was for nothing!", Bunnie said.

Sally's eyes widened at what she just heard from her closest friend. Words could not describe how hurt she felt. The princess just stood there on her knees as she kept her pain bottled up inside of her, silently.

"Sal?", Sonic uttered as he could see his lover in misery.

"This is why I formed this organization . . . There are many people like Bunnie and Fiona who have lost family, friends, and loved one's to a war you could've stopped by now.", Gust said.

Sonic growled as he clinched his fists. "Shut up!", He said.

"I admit you all had your fair share of accomplishments, and you saved many lives. However, just as many lives have been lost. The cycle of chaos still remains, which means you failed.", Gust said.

"Shut up!", Sonic said slightly louder.

"You may not want to admit this, but the Freedom Fighters have now become inefficient.", Gust said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!", Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gust paused before he shifted his attention to Hope. "As you can see, Hope, the Freedom Fighters don't embrace true solutions . . . We do. You had your family taken away from you, you've lived your life surrounded by discrimination, because of your tarnished family name, and we both know who the root of your sadness is, and that's Eggman.", He said.

Hope paused for a moment. "Yes . . . yes he is. I hate him. I want to make a difference, please let me join you.", She said.

Everyone couldn't believe what was happening.

Gust smiled. "Good, I like the answer you just gave me. Welcome to the Underdogs, Hope.", He said as she walked over to his team's side.

"Wait! Hope, what are you doing!?", Shadow yelled.

"You can't be serious!", Rouge said.

"Gust saved me, Shadow. I owe him my life. Now he's giving me an opportunity to rid this world of my evil Uncle, forever. I trust him.", Hope said.

Shadow didn't like the fact that Hope was going with Gust. He felt grateful that he saved her life from that death defying fall, but he didn't trust him as much as Hope did. He turned toward his commander.

"Commander Tower . . . I . . ." Shadow was interrupted.

"Just go with him. I know what you're both going to say . . . I understand. Keep her safe.", Tower said.

"We will, sir.", Shadow said before both Shadow and Rouge walked towards Gust.

"What's this? Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, you're both joining us as well?", Gust asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Hope may trust you, but we don't.", Rouge said.

"We're joining your little club for her sake, not you. In fact, I think you're scum.", Shadow said.

Gust's smile grew wider as Shadow and Rouge went to stand with Hope. "Fine by me.", He said.

With his work now done, Gust decided to call it a good day's work. "Well, looks like this is it. We know the way out. It's been a pleasure doing business with all of you.", Gust said.

Sonic rushed over in front of Gust's newly assembled team, blocking his path. "You're not going anywhere, you bastard! You have some nerve talking down on us, and then you take away our friends! I'm not letting you get away with this, because I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!", Sonic yelled.

Gust grinned, obviously not feeling intimidated by the hedgehog's threat. "Go ahead and try if you wish . . . Olgilvie.", He said in a smart tone.

Sonic screamed out of anger before charging at Gust. Gust tossed a flash grenade into the ground distracting him. Sonic then took a knee to the face as he was blinded. The blue hero fell to the ground holding his nose. Gust then took out to everyone's surprise, the chaos emerald that Fiona tried to steal earlier.

"Hey, that's our chaos emerald! How the hell did you get it!?", Tower yelled.

Gust then gave it to Shadow. "Teleport us just outside the mountain, now!", Gust said.

" . . . Fine, chaos control!", Shadow uttered before they disappeared.

The Underdogs left leaving their mark on Commander Tower and G.U.N. as well as Sonic and his friends.


	16. Ch 16 Healing Wounds Pt 1

**Ch. 16**

**Healing Wounds Pt. 1**

A few days passed since the events that transpired at Station Square. A mostly cloudy morning had changed into a rainy day. The Freedom Fighters hadn't socialized very much throughout this time span. They haven't been on missions lately due to Sally being mentally dramatized by the whole Bunnie situation. Sonic was the one who had to explain the details to the Council after returning from Station Square. Queen Alisha tries talking to her daughter, but Sally was non-responsive. She just stayed locked up inside her room at Castle Acorn. She rarely ate or even slept. At night, Alisha would hear her crying, and she feared that not even Sonic would be able to bring her spirit up. Speaking of the blue hero, Sonic just lied in his bed, staring into the ceiling as the thunder echoed outside. He too has felt terrible, but in his mind he knew that Sally must be feeling much worse. It was the same for the others. Tails just stood around in his workshop tinkering with his machines to take his mind off the drama to no avail. Amy would usually be hanging around with Sonic, but she knew that he wouldn't feel like socializing. Cream would be give flowers to her friends when they're feeling sad, but in this case, she didn't think that would help either. Rotor and Big had tried fishing to calm their nerves. However, not seeing their friends around New Mobotropolis had made things too quiet for them to the point they missed their friend's smiles. Antoine still remained in a coma state perhaps slowly awaiting death's door, unknowing of his wife's recent betrayal.

Sonic continued to lay in his bed with his legs crossed and hands behind his head as he thought to himself the same question he had been since coming back from Station Square, "How could things go so wrong like this?" He then, thought about Sally.

"Sally . . . I can't believe Bunnie just turned her back on her like that. Seeing those two split apart reminds me of that time when me and Tails fought each other when his Dad led a rebellion against the crown. Now Bunnie is fighting against us, because now she's lost faith in the Freedom Fighters . . . including Antoine.", Sonic thought to himself.

A slight knocking was then heard on Sonic's door.

"Sonic . . . is it ok if I come in. I'd like to talk to you.", it was the voice of his Uncle Chuck.

"Yeah, sure come in.", Sonic said.

As he entered his nephew's room, Chuck knew by the sad look on Sonic's face that he needed help now more than ever.

"I know you're depressed, Sonny boy, but you can't stay cooped up in your room forever.", Chuck said.

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind. I just don't know what to do. I wish we could just go and get Bunnie back, but it would mean we'd have to fight her as well. Not only her but, Shadow, Rouge, and Hope. Four people who we call friends. It's hard for me to accept that, and I can only imagine how terrible Sally must be feeling right now.", He said.

Uncle Chuck placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I understand, but the last thing either of you should do is give up . . . remember everyone in New Mobotropolis needs the Freedom Fighters. Me, your father, and mother . . . we need you.", Chuck said.

"I know . . . but, I'm still trying to stomach what Bunnie said to us. 'If we had just killed Eggman, Antoine would still be here with us.' I can't help, but think . . . that's actually true.", Sonic said.

"Since when has killing anyone ever been right, Sonny?", Uncle asked.

"I feel the same way. At the same time, though I feel that maybe Bunnie's right. What if our way isn't working anymore?", Sonic asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about the Great War?", Chuck asked.

Sonic nodded.

"We went at each other for years, and many were killed in the process. At first we thought everything we did to achieve victory was for the greater good of all Mobians, but . . . now when we look back, we see all the blood that was shed. We left behind a piece of ourselves in that war, and we were never the same again.", Chuck said.

Sonic was never in the Great War, but he knew where is Uncle was coming from, considering all the other wars he'd been a part of.

"Killing is an addiction . . . once a person takes the life of another, that person will never stop taking life. It's what separates us from monsters like Dr. Eggman.", Chuck said.

"Yeah? . . . You tell me this, then, if you had a chance to kill Eggman and save the world, would you do it?", Sonic asked.

Uncle Chuck paused for a minute or so. "I . . . don't know.", He said.

"That's why, I can't figure out if what Gust and the Underdogs are doing is wrong. I still don't like him for the things he's done, but . . . I can somewhat understand how he feels.", Sonic said.

"You don't really believe this fellow, do you? Do you really think he's fighting for Mobius? Remember we trusted Julian to fight for us, and we all know what happened after that.", Chuck said.

"Yeah . . . you're right. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Gust is deceiving everyone, but Bunnie and the others don't know that do they?", Sonic said.

Chuck nodded. "It's very likely. This Overlander, Gust is very cunning and deceitful. In my opinion, he's just like Eggman only much more dangerous.", He said.

"No kidding . . . I think I'm gonna go talk to Sally, now.", Sonic said as he hopped off his bed.

"Good, I'm glad you're still with us, Sonny boy.", Chuck said.

Sonic hugged his uncle. "Thanks for the talk, I don't know what I'd do without you.", Sonic said.

"I don't either, and I don't think I wanna know.", Chuck said, laughing as did Sonic.

* * *

Although, Gust and the Underdogs are in control of this chess game between themselves and the Freedom Fighters, the past few days for them have been somewhat slow. Following, their departure from Station Square, Gust decided to immediately move forward in the search of Scourge the Hedgehog. They were able to find him and his gang's hideout in the Forbidden Zone. The problem was of course, there was no sign of Scourge or the Suppression Squad. The Underdogs searched the entire quarters, but found no leads. They tried searching different places closest to the Forbidden Zone area, undetected of course. However, they still had no luck. Gust decided to that he had enough of this game of Hide and Seek, and they gathered back at his own hide out in the Great Desert.

Gust and Fiona went to talk privately while Bunnie, Shadow, Rouge, and Hope tried on their new uniforms.

"I can't believe I have to wear a stupid uniform!", Shadow said as he came out of the changing room, fully dressed.

"Don't be such a baby, Shadow. Wearing some clothes isn't gonna kill you.", Rouge said.

Shadow wore a similar uniform to Gust's only smaller with white gloves. However, he kept his usual shoes.

"Besides, you look hot, handsome.", Rouge said as she gave him a wink.

Shadow grunted and just ignored her comment.

Rouge wore a strapless black uniform that covered less of her back than her front to provide comfort for her wings. She also wore white gloves and boots. She kind of missed the heart emblem on her chest, but she liked the way it hugged her curves.

"I don't know about you, Shadow, but I feel awesome in this!", Hope said.

Hope wore the same uniform as Fiona, but in a larger size with the same hand and foot accessories as Rouge. Something about the uniform made her feel more intimidating. She felt somewhat like a super hero.

Shadow grinned at Hope. "So, you really think we can trust Gust, Hope? I know he saved your life and all, but what if he's just using us?", He asked.

"I thought about that, but . . . when Gust gave us his explanation on why he saved me, my opinion about him changed. He's just like me. He wants to rid this world of Eggman for good. Also I think he's . . . passionate in his intentions. When he offered me this chance to join his team, I couldn't say no.", Hope said.

"Oh, I see . . . you like him, don't you?", Rouge said as she smiled.

Hope began to blush. "What!? No, of course not . . . I just think he makes a persuasive argument, that's all.", She said.

"Right, sure he does.", Rouge said, teasing her.

Shadow just pretended Rouge didn't just say what she said earlier. He always found her comments, ridiculous anyway.

". . . Ah remember the first time Ah fell for Antoine.", Bunnie said as she sat against the wall with head down.

Before Bunnie changed, she decided to spray paint her robotic limbs in black. Aside from the new paint job, she wore a black leotard, black pistol belt containing her usual revolvers, a white glove on her right hand, and a black leather jacket.

"During that time we were still fightin Dr. Robotnik. One of his swatbots had me cornered until Antoine pushed a boulder down, crushing the robot, and savin my life . . . Now, his life is witherin away, and Ah'm too helpless to save him.", Bunnie said.

The others felt some concern for her.

"Bunnie . . . I know you're going through a lot, but you're being a bummer even for me.", Shadow said.

"Shadow's right, cutie. Try to cheer up a bit. You said there was a chance Antoine could die, right? It's not absolutely guaranteed?", Rouge asked.

"There's a slim chance but . . . Ah'm just scared. Ah'm not ready to lose him. We've only been married for at least a year . . . it's not fair.", Bunnie said.

Rouge sighed. "I know, but at least there's a chance, Bunnie. Last time I heard, that's better than no chance at all, right?.", She asked.

Bunnie looked up at Rouge and smiled a little as she nodded.

"There, that's more like it. Come on, let's go get something to eat while we wait for Gust and Fiona.", Rouge said.

Bunnie in agreement got back on her feet and joined Team Dark as they made their way out.

* * *

Team Dark and Bunnie sat in the living room watching television to notice they were still the top story of Station Square news. Soldiers of G.U.N. were interviewed about the crisis that took place a few days ago. However, it seemed to Shadow that they were instructed by the Commander to lie to reporters, no doubt. They told reporters that a new group of terrorists who refer to themselves as the Underdogs attacked Station Square, stealing their chaos emerald. As for the whereabouts of Shadow and Team Dark, they simply presumed us as missing in action, leading to the assumption that they were abducted. Commander Tower couldn't be reached for comment. Reconstruction of G.U.N. headquarters had been going smoothly for them though. Lastly, the Paladin Sigma-Alpha team was charged with treason in conspiring with terrorists, namely the Underdogs. It was quite a way for G.U.N. to stretch the truth like that. Then, again Shadow knew the Commander was simply looking out for them.

Gust and Fiona entered, noticing what their teammates have been watching.

"Well . . . it looks like the Underdogs have become quite famous, now.", Gust said as he and Fiona sat in free seats.

Shadow then turned off the television. "We need discuss some important matters, Gust.", He said.

Gust looked towards Shadow. "Yes, indeed. By important matters, you must mean the search for Scourge. Me and Fiona just finished going over possible theories on where he could be and . . .

"Correction, that's not what I meant! I meant the sudden changes we've had to through, lately!", Shadow interrupted.

"I don't understand why you're so upset.", Gust said.

"I have every right to be upset. Because of you, we had to turn against Commander Tower and G.U.N.! You put us in a difficult position you know that!?", Shadow said.

"Yes . . . I know.", Gust said.

Shadow growled as he stood up and glared at Gust. "You bastard! You planned this from beginning didn't you!?", He yelled.

"Yes, I did. I knew if I'd succeeded in winning Hope over to our side, you and Rouge would follow her.", Gust said.

"You have no right to manipulate us like that!", Shadow yelled.

"There's no need to yell, you know? I can hear you just find, first of all. Second, I don't recall manipulating anyone. It was Hope's decision to join us, not mine just as it was your decision on whether or not to join us along with her.", Gust said.

Shadow paused as he thought back. Technically, he was right. He and Rouge did choose to go with Hope.

The Black hedgehog sighed. "Did you really mean what you said to Hope? Is your main focus the elimination of Eggman and his Empire or is it something else? What do you gain from all this, anyway? Why should you care?", Shadow asked.

"I see, you wish to understand my motives are, correct?", Gust asked.

"Yes. What's your story?", Shadow asked.

Gust stood silent for moment to think.

"I could tell you my story, but not right now. However, let me ask you this, Shadow. How can you work for an organization like G.U.N.?", Gust asked.

"Where's this coming from?", Shadow asked.

"They killed your family 50 years ago. They killed both your creator, Gerald Robotnik and your closest friend, Maria. After all that happened you chose to side with them, why?", Gust asked.

Shadow was shocked as to how he knew so much about him. At first he hesitated, but took a deep breath. "It was Maria and Gerald's wish . . . They wanted me to be a savior for Mobius. Before I joined G.U.N., I hated not just them, but all humans for what they did to Maria . . . I wanted revenge. I tried to destroy Mobius once, but Sonic the hedgehog made me see the errors of my actions. When Commander Tower became its newest leader, he claimed that he would change the image of G.U.N. into something much better", He said.

"So, you joined G.U.N. to achieve Gerald and Maria's wish of being a Savior to Mobius?", Gust asked.

"Yes.", Shadow answered.

"Do you believe you and G.U.N. have made any progress what so ever in saving Mobius?", Gust asked.

Shadow didn't want to admit it at first, but had to be honest with himself. " . . . No.", He said.

"Do you understand now, Shadow? This is why I joined him.", Hope said.

Shadow focused his attention to his Overlander friend.

"I believe that Gust can help both of us achieve our goals. I know this may be difficult for you and Rouge, but please, try to adjust to it. This could be our only chance to actually make a difference for once.", Hope said.

Gust smiled at Hope, making her blush a little.

"I can't get rid of Eggman on my own. I recruited all of you, because you are the best Mobius has to offer, in my opinion. I believe if we work together, we can save this world.", Gust said.

Everyone smiled at Gust except for Shadow who didn't share his confidence.

We can defeat Eggman!", Gust said.


	17. Ch 17 Healing Wounds Pt 2

**Ch. 17**

**Healing Wounds Pt. 2**

"We can defeat Eggman!", Gust said.

"That sounds real good and all, but I still need to know what this all has to do with you. How do we know you're not using us for some other scheme?", Shadow asked.

" . . . I understand. I can see why you would suspect that. However, even if I did tell you everything you need to know about me, would you believe me anyway?", Gust asked.

"Definitely, not.", Shadow said.

"You told me yourself, you think I'm scum, but I assure you, I'm anything, but scum, and I know someone who can help confirm that for you.", Gust said.

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Who would that be?" He asked.

Gust smiled. "Our next recruit, but . . ."

"Oh, come on, Gust! Do we really need this guy? You have a cyborg rabbit, a brainy Overlander gal, an expert thief, and an ultimate life form, oh and there's me of course, your second in command.", Fiona said.

"Who said you were second in command?", Rouge asked.

"I just did, you have a problem with that!?", Fiona asked.

"I think the last time I kicked your ass, caused you to have amnesia, little girl.", Rouge said.

"I suppose you have what it takes for the job? You don't know how to take anything seriously. The only things you think about are money, jewelry, and guy's pecks.", Fiona said.

Rouge and Fiona glared at each other, ready to go at it until Gust finally stepped in.

"Cool it both of you! First of all, I still have yet to decide on a second in command. Second, Fiona, I've had my eye on this Mobian from the beginning when we started this team of ours.", Gust said.

"Fine . . . but I doubt someone like him would join us, though.", Fiona said.

"Don't worry about that. You should be focusing your mind on our plans for Scourge.", Gust said.

Fiona growled as she visualized that smug green hedgehog in her mind. "Yeah, you're right . . . HE'S DEAD!", She yelled.

"Again, with this Scourge thing? The four of us still don't know why we're after this guy. I thought you said our main focus was Eggman.", Shadow said.

"Oh, right. I had to make a bargain with Fiona, that being if she helped me succeed in recruiting you and Team Dark, we would help her in taking out Scourge.", Gust said.

"What? You mean we're getting ourselves involved in Fiona's little lover's quarrel? This is a waste of my time.", Shadow said.

Fiona then shot a horrific glare at Shadow, causing him to freeze in place. "Shut up! . . . and do as you're told!", She demanded.

" . . . Very well . . . I understand.", Shadow said.

"Whoa! That witch scares even Shadow.", Hope thought herself.

"Good! Any other objections!?", Fiona asked.

Gust noticed Bunnie hadn't spoken a word for a while. She sat in the lounging chair as she rested her elbow on the arm with her head resting on her fist. It seemed to Gust that she was still depressed about all that's she's been through lately.

"Bunnie?", Gust called gaining her attention.

"I see you're still bummed out about your husband, but we need you, as well.", Gust said.

"It's not just my husband . . . Ah betrayed Sally and all of my friends. Ah didn't want this to happen.", Bunnie said.

Gust understood her pain. He had to find some way to help her.

"Bunnie . . . I assure you, you did the right thing. Once Eggman is taken care of, you'll have no regrets. We'll find a way to help Antoine . . . and I know your friends still care about you, despite the choice you made.", Gust said.

"Yeah, but Ah . . . Ah guess ah feel bad for Sally most of all. Ah can only wonder what could be going through that sweet head of hers.", Bunnie said.

"You know it had to be done, though. We talked about this the day after we left Station Square. Sometimes in order to overcome a crisis, one must make compromises for what is right.", Gust said.

"You're not alone in this, Bunnie you still have us. I mean I lost my entire family to Eggman, and look at me. I turned out just fine.", Hope said.

"Don't worry that pretty, little, southern bell face of yours, ok?", Rouge said.

"Just keep moving forward, and don't ever look back.", Shadow said.

Gust whispered to Fiona. "Come on, say something to her. She's your teammate too!", He said.

Fiona sighed. She was never good at caring much about others. However, she knew there was part of her that wanted that to change, so she spoke up.

"Well . . . I . . . At least your man . . . still loves you, and Sally's too soft hold a grudge against other people, I guess.", Fiona said.

Bunnie smiled. "Thanks ya'll . . . That means a lot.", She said as she wiped her face.

"Alright, enough of the mushy stuff! Let's get back to the planning already!", Fiona said.

"Why don't you start by telling them what you told me, earlier.", Gust said.

"Right, right. It's possible I may know where Scourge is or rather where he'll be. I probably should've mentioned it much earlier before we started searching for him, so that's my bad.", Fiona said.

"What made you second guess yourself?", Shadow asked.

"After Scourge betrayed me and left me to rot, he and his gang were down by one member. Originally, his plan to steal some of the Sand Blaster's weapons was part of a much bigger one.", Fiona said.

"Which was?", Rouge stated.

"A surprise attack on the Chaotix to steal the Master Emerald. However, that plan went south", Fiona said.

"What in tar-nation!? Why would that green freak try somethin like that? Knuckles and his crew would tear them apart.", Bunnie said.

"Exactly, they have no weapons and they're down a team member, meaning the Chaotix would have them outnumbered.", Fiona said.

"The chances of them doing something that foolish would be slim.", Rouge said.

"Unless, Scourge has some contingency plan that would give him and his gang an advantage.", Hope said.

"If he is planning an attack on the Chaotix, I'd say Hope is right. The only way we'll find out if that's the case is by going to Angel Island ourselves.", Gust said.

"What about Sally and the Freedom Fighters? The Chaotix will contact them for help if anythin goes wrong.", Bunnie said.

"That won't be a problem for us. Right now, Princess Sally is distraught and overwhelmed. They won't be able function without her leadership, which means we won't have to worry about them for now, anyway. Besides, fighting us would mean, Sally and Freedom Fighters would have to fight you, Bunnie.", Gust said.

"Ah recon we shouldn't count on that. Sally was once forced to fight against Sonic and the others, but even that didn't stop them.", Bunnie said.

"Yes . . . that's true. We may have to try a different approach then." Gust said as he smiled.

* * *

The rain continued to pour as Sonic approached Castle Acorn. He wore a raincoat of course, since he hated being soaked in water. When he arrived, the guards instantly recognized Sonic and allowed him entry.

Sonic felt discouraged as he walked up the stairs. "What am I going to say to her? She was betrayed by her best friend. How can I possibly help her recover from something like that? Oh man, I wish I were smarter.", He thought to himself.

Sonic was so distracted that he failed to notice Sally's mother, Alisha standing at the top of the stair case.

"Sonic? . . . Sonic?", Alisha called.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Your Highness . . . Sorry, my minds been scattered, lately.

"I can see why. It hasn't been a good week for any of us. I'm still tangled up with the Council involving Bunnie's recent betrayal and the emerging of this new enemy known as the Underdogs.", Alisha said.

"How's Sally doing?", Sonic asked.

"I . . . don't know. She's still locked up in her room, and she won't talk to me. I don't know what to do!", Alisha said as her eyes began to tear up.

"I came to talk to her myself, but . . . if you can't reach her, then I don't know much luck I'll have.", Sonic said.

"It's true I am her mother, Sonic, but me and her father had been away for most of her life. You however, have always been there for her during her time of need. I know you're the only one she'll listen to, so please do your best to help her. I beg of you.", Alisha requested.

Sonic wished he could've come to that conclusion sooner to spare her from any more pain she'd been feeling for so long.

" . . . Alright, I'll try.", Sonic said as he walked passed her, on his way to tend to his depressed love.

* * *

Sally lied in her bed, curled up with a picture of her and Bunnie in her hands. Her hair was a mess, her stomach growled from lack of food, and her eyes were blood shot. Never before has she felt so terrible in her entire life. It was like reliving the nightmare of losing her parents all over again. As she continued to wallow in her sadness, a knocking sound was heard from her door.

"Sally? Are you in there? It's Sonic.", He said.

The princess didn't respond.

"Sally, please, I just wanna talk to you. I know you needed some time to yourself, and I gave it you. You can't just stay in there for the rest of your life. Believe me, I tried that already.", Sonic said.

". . . I just don't know what to do.", Sally uttered.

"Please . . . just let me help you. All of us are worried about you. Don't think you're the only one who's feeling down about Bunnie. We can still get her back.", Sonic said.

Sonic heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. It then, opened to reveal the uneasy sight of a very stressed out Princess Sally.

"Sally . . . man . . . you look . . ."

"Awful? Yes, I know . . . now that I think about it, I haven't taken a shower since we came back from Station Square. I dare not to look in a mirror.", Sally said.

"Good idea . . . listen, sooner or later were gonna have to fight the Underdogs again. I know this won't be easy, but we need you.", Sonic said.

Sally sighed. "Usually, when I get like this . . . Bunnie was here whenever I needed someone to talk to. She's like a sister to me . . . I can't fight her." She said.

"We'll find a way . . . I know we will. Bunnie is just lost. I remember how horrible I felt when you got roboticized, and when I was that close to giving up, Amy and Tails helped me continue to fight on. It wasn't long after that until we got you back.", Sonic said.

"But . . . what about what Bunnie said. I mean . . . she actually blames me for what happened to Antoine!", Sally said.

"You don't really believe that do you? What about Antoine? Do you think he'd be saying those terrible things to you?", Sonic asked.

Sally's eyes widened. She had never thought about that before. Antoine had always respected Sally so much, even though he was mostly annoying in past. Despite the fact she had always loved Sonic, he never stopped loving her until he fell for Bunnie, of course. However, seeing Antoine grow so much over the years, Sally noticed how passionate and caring he truly was. He had always been a true friend, and not the type of person who would hate anyone.

"No . . . of course, not. Ever since I've known about his condition, I've felt so guilty for him. When Bunnie said it was my fault, I actually thought she was right.", Sally said.

"I know, and I bet she feels terrible about what she said right now as we speak.", Sonic said.

Sally felt cheerful over the thought. "Really? You think so.", She asked.

"Of course, I know Bunnie isn't here now, but you still got your number one hedgehog, right? And not just me, but Tails, Amy, Rotor, Cream, everyone! So, talk to us instead.", Sonic said.

Sally paused for a while, and smiled. "You know . . . I never thought I'd see the day where I'd view you as wise.", She said.

"Yeah? . . . It makes me look more attractive too, doesn't it?", Sonic asked.

"You have no idea.", Sally said as she pulled him into a kiss.

Sonic's eyes then began to water after getting a whiff of Sally. "You should . . . probably take a shower now, no offense.", He said.

Sally giggled. "Well, I can't disappoint my number one hedgehog. I like to look my best when I make out with my man.", She said, seductively.

Sonic changed to the color of a cherry as she left for the bathroom. "Note to self, be wise more often.", He thought to himself.


	18. Ch 18 Reunion

**Ch. 18**

**Reunion**

Somewhere high in the blue sky resided an ancient place that is considered one of Mobius's greatest wonders, Angel Island. Originally, it was part of the continent known as Downunda 600 years ago. During that time a technologically, advanced city called Echidnaopolis originated there and became a place of peace and paradise for many Echidnas. At least, that was until scientists discovered a massive white comet heading towards the planet's atmosphere on a collision course with their city. However, Echidna science prevailed when they found a way to move the city out of harm's way using the power of Chaos Emeralds. Thus, the land mass became known as the Floating Island, but was renamed 600 years later as Angel Island after Knuckles's grandmother, Angel-La.

The Entire Echidna race had been torn apart by the casualties of war, putting them on the edge of extinction. Half of the population was now under the control of Eggman, and the other half, which had been hiding in Albion, disappeared off the face of Mobius. Knuckles had lost many loved ones, including his parents, Locke and Lara-Le, and his loved one, Julie-Su. Since then, He, the Chaotix, and an Echidna named Dimitri were all that remained as the defenders of the Master Emerald and Angel Island.

* * *

Not much action had transpired on Angel Island for a long while. Whenever the Freedom Fighters were on the front lines fighting off Eggman's forces or some super natural lunatic bent on destroying the world, some would wonder, where are the Chaotix? Where's the Guardian of Angel Island who would always fight alongside them?

It's not like they've been taking a nap for the past few months. In fact, they've been working just as hard, perhaps even harder. For the first time though, the spirit of the Chaotix has been shattered, because the Guardian, Knuckles had lost so much, and there was so little his friends could do to help him in his time of need.

* * *

Vector was on his usual shift guarding the Master Emerald, while the other members of the Chaotix worked on more modifications for Haven II. As he sat next to the emerald playing with the rocks on the ground, Vector continued to worry about his, bro, Rad Red.

"Man dis is whack! I wish there was somethin I can do for Knux, right now. He's just not same guy, I once knew.", Vector thought out loud.

"You're worried about him too?", A voice said from his left.

Vector turned to see Mighty approaching him.

"He's been workin us non-stop for months now. It's been nothin but, work with him. Knux has been inside Haven for so long, he's startin to go crazy.", Vector said.

"So I noticed. Both he and Dimitri are so fixated on saving their people that they've neglected their own personal health. I can't recall the last time Knuckles got any sleep.", Mighty said.

"Speaking of sleep, it looks like Charmy has reached his limit.", Vector said as they both looked over at the young honey bee. He had been out cold in the small field of flowers for at least an hour.

"So where's Espio? Usually, by now he'd pop up out of nowhere and scare us for no reason.", Vector said.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange, lately. Sometimes I find him meditating here and there, but he looks like he's been worried about other things.", Mighty said.

"Like what?", Vector asked.

"I'm not sure. That guy hardly let's anyone in. Espio is always hiding things from us. I know he has his reasons for doing so, considering him having to honor the Shinobi Clan's wishes, but he could at least he talk to us about his problems.", Mighty said.

"I feel ya. Vector then, had a feeling they were both being watched. He noticed the familiar smell of a certain flying squirrel.

Vector sighed. "Ray, I know you're there eaves droppin on us. You can talk with us if you want.", He said.

Ray, feeling shy, hesitated as he slowly walked towards his friends.

He scratched the back of his head feeling nervous. "I-I just feel sad for Knuck- Knuckles.", Ray said.

Mighty sighed. "Don't be so scared to speak your mind Ray. Let it out all out.", He said.

"I-I'm also w-worried about T-Tily.", Ray said.

"I understand. I feel the same way. Ever since we had discovered the Sand Blasters were killed, I've been praying for my sister's safety.", Mighty said.

"If I remember right, when Queen Alisha contacted us yesterday, she said the killer is an Overlander.", Vector said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the worst part of the news. He's also formed his own team of rebels whom in my opinion are the unlikeliest of allies. First there's Bunnie who shocked me the most, because I didn't think she'd ever betray the Freedom Fighters. Then, there's Shadow and Rouge, G.U.N.'s top agents from Station Square.", Mighty said.

"Don't forget, he's not the only Overlander. Hope Kintobor is part of his posse too. She's not much of a fighter, but she's got more smarts than Tails. Lastly, there's Fiona, but if all of us last saw her, she was with that green faker, Scourge.", Vector said.

"M-maybe she b-betrayed Scourge and w-went rogue.", Ray said.

"Either that or it was the other way around. Scourge was probably just using her from the start in their so called relationship.", Mighty said.

"I heard the name of dis Overlander, their leader, is Gust. He's the guy we're after, and together with his team they call themselves, The Underdogs.", Vector said.

"D-Didn't The Q-queen say t-they stole a c-chaos e-emerald?", Ray asked.

"Yeah, he's right, and Shadow can use Chaos Control. They could be anywhere now. How can we capture people who can disappear and re-appear anywhere on Mobius?", Mighty asked.

"It'd be like tryin to catch Hare Houdini. I wonder . . . just how anyone can stop a team like the Underdogs. They've got serious guns.", Vector said.

Mighty frowned. "I don't like the thought of fighting people who I consider friends. It's just . . ."

"HEY! DID I SAY YOU ALL COULD REST YET!?", A voice yelled from behind them. They turned to see a sweaty and cranky Knuckles approaching them.

Ray, quickly bolted an hid himself behind Mighty.

Vector and Mighty both sighed in unison. "Wow, you've finally come out of that cave of yours, Knuckles! It's a freakin miracle!", Vector said.

"Amen to that.", Mighty said.

Knuckles glared at them. "Don't get smart with me, you two. In case you hadn't noticed, we still have more important work to do than lying around doing nothing!", He yelled.

"Knux, we're tired, alright! You've worked us night and day with little breaks, and we're sick of it!", Mighty said.

"We know that you're all jacked up about losing your folks, but yelling and shoving like a lunatic aint gonna get you anywhere!", Vector said.

Knuckles grabbed Vector by the throat and lifted him in the air. "Don't talk as if you understand what I'm going through! I've been nothing, but a failure to my people! This is my last chance to actually do something right for once, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me!", He yelled.

Vector struggled to free himself as he choked in Knuckle's grip.

The mad echidna then felt a splash of water across his face before letting go of the gator. Knuckles noticed it was Mighty with a bucket in hand.

"Knuckles, you need to get a grip! You are depressed, tired, and delusional! Look at yourself for crying out loud!", Mighty yelled.

The echidna looked down at the puddle of water to see that his eyes were all blood shot and his quills were messed up. His eyes widened in shock at his own bitterness.

". . . I'm sorry, please forgive me!", Knuckles said as he sat down, feeling disgusted with himself.

"Good . . . we're glad you're back, finally!", Vector said as he recollected himself.

Knuckles hesitated to speak up at first. Then, suddenly, a dark shadow cast itself above Angel Island.

Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, and Ray looked up as did Charmy who just awoke from his nap. The Chaotix were shocked to see a giant air craft above them.

Dimitri rushed out to alert his comrades. "Knuckles, everyone we're under . . ."

"Yeah, we know. We're under attack. How come we're finding out about it just now!?", Knuckles asked.

"They must've jammed our sensors to catch us off guard. What do we do now!?", Dimitri yelled.

"Hurry, go back to Haven, and call Sonic and the Freedom Fighters! If Eggman is attacking us now, we're going to need some help.", Knuckles said.

"Right, of course!", Dimitri responded as he floated off back to where he came from.

* * *

Although, Dimitri is now just a floating head, he knew he could still be just as useful as the other members of the Choatix. He tried contacting New Mobotropolis for help, but there was no connection. Something was blocking the signal.

"What!? . . . How ridiculous! You were working fine yesterday! Don't crap out on me now!", Dimitri yelled.

There was still no connection.

"Damn it! They must've jammed our communications too. This isn't good.", Dimitri thought out loud.

* * *

A Purple Chameleon was meditating on a small rock, when he noticed the flying war ship from above. He knew that his friends must be under attack. The chameleon rushed off into the forest region of the island, leaping from tree to tree. He then ran through some grassy plains, but was stopped in his tracks when he spotted an Overlander standing in front of him.

"What!? . . . You!? When did you get here!?", The Chameleon asked.

The Overlander smiled. "Is that any way to greet an old friend? It's been a long time . . . Espio.", He said.

"Gust! . . . You didn't answer my question. This isn't exactly public property, how did you get here without us noticing?", Espio asked.

"Hmm? Didn't the Princess or the Queen notify you and your friends about us earlier?", Gust asked.

Espio glared at Gust. ". . . I've had my mind on other things, like this situation involving you. At first, I didn't want to believe it was you who's done all these horrible things. Killing Freedom Fighters, stealing from our allies, manipulating and turning friends against each other!? You're a disgrace to the Shinobi Clan!", He yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Espio. I'm still committed to the priorities of our clan. The only difference is in my case, I made some compromises for the well being of not just our clan, but for all of Mobius.", Gust said.

"The Shinobi Clan would never support your actions, and you know it.", Espio said.

"I'm well aware of that, but you know something, Espio, The Shinobi Clan isn't always right. Just because of a few mishaps, they chose to hide in the shadows while more innocent people are victimized by war. Hiding in darkness all the time has never really worked and there's no denial in that. Sometimes you just have to step forward into the light and take control just like we have.", Gust said.

"By we you mean, you and your new team of traitors, the Underdogs. I can't understand why any of your teammates would even trust you let alone befriend you.", Espio said.

"It was their decision to join me. All I did was tell them the truth about the many injustices in Mobius, and they agreed . . . we chose to make a difference for the greater good, and I would be happy to tell you of our intentions. However, it'll have to wait, because it seems the Chaotix are in trouble.", Gust said.

"This attack better not be your doing or I swear you will never walk again!", Espio yelled.

"Espio . . . like I said, I am still committed to the priorities of our clan. You have my word of honor from one brother to another . . . we are only here to help.", Gust said.

The chameleon could've spent more time considering Gust's help. Unfortunately, time was something they did not have.

" . . . This discussion isn't over yet. However, for now, I have no choice. Knuckles and the rest of us are still exhausted from a month long period of endless work. They won't be able to defend themselves.", Espio said.

"Then, I should probably signal my comrades to prepare a counterattack. By working together we'll eliminate Scourge, and save your friends as well as the Island.", Gust said.

"Scourge is the root of this treachery?", Espio asked.

"Yes, I found out from a reliable source that he's likely after the Master Emerald.", Gust said.

"Then, we better not waste anymore time. Let's move already!", Espio said.

Gust smiled. "Just like old times. Very well, then.", He said.

They both sprinted off towards Knuckles and the other's location, which is about to become a battlefield.


	19. Ch 19 A Green Nuisance

**Ch. 19**

**A Green Nuisance**

Imagine a dark place, a horrible world, a place where peace seizes to exist, and only chaos dominates. That's what one would describe Moebius, the negative version of Mobius, which resides in an alternate dimension. Within this upside down world, all who is considered evil is good and all who is good is evil. Perhaps the most feared being in Moebius was an evil green hedgehog who refers to himself as Scourge. At one point, this maniac was once the king of this planet. However, after trying to invade Mobius Prime, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends stopped him, and he was restrained by another version of Sonic from another dimension. His name was Zonic, an officer who works for an organization dedicated to patrolling the many alternate dimensions of Mobius. Scourge was incarcerated, but later escaped along with a new gang of thugs. Fiona Fox was with him during that time along with Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, Lightning Lynx, and Flying Frog. Once known as the Destructix, they were now Scourge's new Suppression Squad. Now he was setting his sights on Angel Island, The Chaotix, and the biggest prize of all, the Master Emerald.

* * *

The evil Sonic, lookalike appeared via teleportation from the flying fortress above along with his newly acquired team.

Knuckles and the Chaotix stood ready for battle as Scourge and his suppression squad smiled deviously at them.

"Hello, Knucklehead, how's life?", Scourge said.

"Good enough until your ugly face showed up.", Knuckles replied.

Scourge grinned. "That's not what I hear. A certain fat man you know told us about your loss at Albion.", He said.

"Eggman . . . that would explain the giant eyesore above our heads. You've teamed up with that psycho again?", Knuckles asked.

"You guys are dope! What'd he promise you this time?", Vector said.

"Whatever it is, he's not gonna give it to you. We've seen this a hundred times now. Eggdork uses you to do his dirty work for him, and then tosses you aside like garbage.", Mighty said.

"Where's your crown your highness? Did you lose it at home?", Charmy asked.

"I'd ask the same about yours along with your kingdom, bug boy.", Scourge said.

"Huh? What's he talking about, guys?", Charmy asked his friends.

Scourge and the others gave him a "WTF" look.

"He still can't remember?", Vector whispered to Knuckles.

"Doctor Quack said, he'd regain his memory through time, but I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever get it back.", Knuckles whispered back.

"The bee is crazy, crazy, CRAZY!", Flying Frog yelled as he tilted his heard in a disturbing way.

"You're the one to talk.", Lightning said to him.

"Enough talk. Let's just get down to business, already.", Sergeant Simian said.

"My thoughts, exactly . . . like I said we found out about your loss. You know, how you failed to protect your peeps.", Scourge said.

Knuckles glared at the green sicko.

"Now we're here to take the last thing that matters to you. We want the Master Emerald. Then, after I'm through with you, we're gonna pay Sonic a visit, and I'm gonna make him suffer for ever messing with me.", Scourge said.

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance, Fiona and the others were watching. The vixen's body shook with anger as she stared at her ex.

"Fiona? . . . Fiona?", Rouge whispered to her.

Fiona didn't respond. She positioned her hand towards the gun strapped to her side. The vixen was ready to just charge right in.

"Fiona!", Rouge raised her voice a little louder as she grabbed her arm.

The vixen glared back at her.

"Don't do it . . . I know it isn't easy for you, but we have to stick with Gust's plan.", Rouge said.

Fiona slowly calmed herself as she moved her hand away from her gun.

Gust and Espio were also hiding, observing the scene.

"It looks like we made it right on schedule. The fight's about to start. I say we go in and assist them.", Espio said.

"Wait . . . let's stay back for a little longer.", Gust said.

"What? Why?", Espio asked.

"We still don't know what we're up against just yet.", Gust said.

"The odds are in our favor, though.", Espio said.

"Are they? We've noticed your friends aren't exactly at a 100%. Especially, the Guardian; He looks like shit.", Gust said.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure you probably know most of it, since you hacked into our profiles, which was reckless on your part.", Espio said.

"You're the one who taught me how to do it. I thought you'd be proud of me.", Gust said, smiling.

Espio glared at him.

"I know about Knuckle's situation involving the incident that transpired in Albion. I assume you and your friends would like to blow off some steam, but Scourge and his gang know they're at a disadvantage, yet for some reason they look so calm. Why do you think that is?", Gust asked.

"I see your point. You think they have some sort of ace of their sleeve.", Espio stated.

"The only way to find out is to see for ourselves . . . by the way if we're going to work together, you're going to have to let us kill them.", Gust said.

"No, we'll stop them, but no body count.", Espio said.

"Very well, then we'll watch your friends die.", Gust said.

Espio's eyes widened at his comment.

"My teammates already have the area surrounded. All I have to do is give the order, and we'll attack. You're going to have to work with us, though, brother.", Gust said.

"Not gonna happen. We don't need your help, anyway! We can take care of them ourselves.", Espio said.

"Suit yourself.", Gust said.

* * *

"If you want the Master Emerald, you'll have to go through us, first, and in case you hadn't noticed, you're out numbered. Espio . . . we know you're here somewhere. Now's the time to lend us a hand . . . Espio?", Knuckles called.

The Echidna looked around for his chameleon friend, but there was no sign of him.

"Uh . . . I don't think he's here, Knuckles.", Vector said.

Scourge laughed at Knuckle's predicament. "It seems your lizard buddy decided to bail on you. I can't say I blame him. Oh, for your information, Knucklehead, we're not going to fight you.", He said.

Knuckles and the others were dumbfounded by his statement.

"We're not going to lift a finger . . . but, our new friend would be more than happy to crush you.", Scourge said before a teleportation beam shot from the giant aircraft, revealing a giant Bull with legionized features.

The Bull had robotic armor covering most of its body. Half of its face was robotic as well with a red glowing optical sensor. It also wielded a giant war hammer, which clearly looked like something you don't want to get hit with.

"Oh no . . . it's Jun Kun!", Espio said in shock.

Fiona and the others were in disbelief.

"Shit, no wonder Scourge is so confident! How the hell is he able to tame someone like the Iron King!?", Fiona thought herself.

Espio began to tremble in fear. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time. The Shinobi Clan had trained him to always resist fear, and remain calm and collected in life threatening situations. However, it's different when one doesn't know how exactly to approach a certain crisis.

"What's wrong, Espio? You seem discouraged. Do you have so much faith now?", Gust asked.

Espio remained frozen as he watched his friends defend themselves.

The ground shook as Jun Kun swung his hammer at Knuckles and the others. The beast snarled, realizing that he missed his targets. They all dodged and surrounded the mad bull.

"Everyone, keep your distance! Don't let him hit you!", Knuckles yelled.

"Charmy try to distract him, and give us an opening!", Mighty said.

"I'm on it!", Charmy said. He then charged at Jun Kun, swerving left and right, avoiding his attacks.

The others charged at the bull while it was distracted. Mighty made the first strike as he laid an intense haymaker into the face of the monster. Any other normal creature wouldn't move for a week after getting hit by one of Mighty's punches. However, this was not the case. The armadillo's eyes widened as Jun Kun shook off his punch like it was nothing. The beast grabbed Mighty by the throat and threw him into a tree. The armadillo was knocked out by the impact.

"Mighty! That does it! Get ready to feel the pain, cause I'm gonna bring the house down on ya.", Vector yelled.

Jun Kun only growled at the gator as it charged at him. Vector then took off his headphones, turned the volume up at full blast, and shot Jun Kun with a powerful sound wave. The force ripped apart the surface of the ground, and trees were split apart. The raging bull roared as he struggled to fight off Vector's attack.

Scourge and the others ducked away from the blast, and held their ground.

"Ahhhhh! That is so annoying! His taste in music is awful!", Scourge yelled as he covered his ears.

Simian, Lightning, and Hawk groaned as the loud music continued to torture their sense of hearing.

"Whooo yeah! I love this song! You're givin me goose bumps, goose bumps, goose bumps!", Fly said as he started dancing real goofy like.

"Dude . . . what the hell is wrong with you?", Hawk said to Fly.

The power struggle continued between Vector and Jun Kun. Vector still had Jun Kun pinned down at first. However, the bull began to power his way through and proceeded closer towards Vector. Knuckles noticed Vector was losing, and acted fast. The Echidna took his hands off his ears, ignoring the pain in his head, and jumped on Jun Kun's back. He then yanked back on the bull's horns to stop him in his tracks.

Jun Kun roared as he continued to fight back. Vector then saw the red eye on the beast begin to glow before it shot out a laser at the gator, catching him off-balanced. He yelped in pain as his body felt like it was on fire. The gator fell to the ground after dropping his headphones to the side. Once Jun Kun was free from Vector's blast, he pulled Knuckles off of his back and slammed him into the ground. Charmy tried to fly in and save him, but the bull swatted him away like a house fly into the air. The honeybee landed into the bushes and lied there motionless.

* * *

Espio watched his friends get pummeled by Jun Kun, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew that his friends never stood a chance against that legionized monster. The chameleon wanted to save his friends, but what could he do against something like that. Even if he did somehow managed to defeat Jun Kun, he would still have Scourge and his goon squad to worry about. It all seemed so hopeless.

"Don't forget, Espio. You still have us . . . give me the word, and we'll eliminate all of them. You can't call the Freedom Fighters for help. We're the only ones who can save your friends, now.", Gust said.

Espio had to do something now and fast, because he was out of time.

"Finish them off now, Jun Kun! We don't have all day! Start with the guardian. I want his head on a silver platter.", Scourge said with an evil smile.

Jun Kun raised his hammer, ready to deliver the killing blow. That was when Espio snapped.

"FINE, DO WHAT YOU MUST! JUST SAVE THEM!", Espio yelled.

Gust smiled as he tossed a flash grenade onto the battlefield close to Jun Kun. The beast was blinded by the light. Fiona and the others noticed the signal and knew it was time for action.

"Chaos Control!", A voice yelled as Shadow appeared and warped Knuckles away from Jun Kun.

"What the hell is he doing here!?", Scourge yelled.

Knuckles noticed that he was saved.

"Sh . . . Shadow.", Knuckles uttered.

"Just lie down here and leave the rest to us.", Shadow said.

Rouge recovered Vector and placed him beside Knuckles.

"Hi, Rad Red, did you miss me, cutie?", Rouge asked with a wink.

" . . . No . . . but thanks for the help.", Knuckles said.

Rouge smiled "Still playing hard to get, I see.", She said.

"Sounds more like he's avoiding you like the plague.", Shadow said.

Rouge struck Shadow with a slap leaving a big hand print on his face

Shadow groaned in pain, but he actually kind of liked it. However, he kept it to himself.

Espio and Bunnie found Charmy and Mighty still unconscious and brought them over to safety as well.

"Are . . . we dead?", Mighty asked.

"No, you were just saved by the skin of your teeth. Stay put.", Espio said.

Hope sighed, feeling relieved that Gust finally decided for us to step in. She wondered what took him so long.

Speaking of Gust, he was busy dealing with Jun Kun. The bull tried to hit him with his hammer, but Gust used his quickness to dodge. When the foul beast tried to swing again, Gust saw an opening where his swing was too wide and stabbed him in the chest. To his amazement, though Jun Kun still stood as he grabbed his sword and raised his hammer at Gust. He was then stunned by an ugly punch to face by Bunnie who made the save just in time. Jun Kun was staggering for a moment, long enough for Gust to slash the monster across the legs, bringing him to his knees. He glared closely at Gust, before he decapitated Jun Kun, killing him, instantly.

"Gust, ya feelin dandy?", Bunnie asked as she approached him.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. If you hadn't assisted me when you did, I'd be flat like a pancake, right now.", Gust said.

"Oh, you're welcome, Shug.", Bunnie said, smiling.

"Hope, can you hear me over there!? I need you to go find Dimitri, and help him contact the Freedom Fighters!", Gust said.

"Right, I got this.", Hope said as she ran to go do her thing.

"Wait . . . you don't . . . know the way. Let me guide you!", Knuckles yelled as he got up, shaking off the pain in his body.

"You sure? You don't look well.", Hope said.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've been through worse. I died once, in case you forgot.", Knuckles said as he ran past her.

Hope followed him, trying to keep up.

Scourge growled at the Overlander as he sheathed his sword. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Overlander! You'll pay for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!", He yelled as he clinched his fist.

A blast of laser fire, then struck Scourge in face, destroying his sun glasses. He shrugged slightly at the pain as his breathing became more rapid. "Okay, who's the bastard who just did that!?", He said.

"Don't you mean bitch?", a voice said from afar. It was a voice that Scourge knew all too well. At first, he didn't want to believe it, but he turned to see with his own eyes. The look of one ticked off vixen sent a sudden chill down his spine.

"Fi . . . Fi . . . Fiona!?", Scourge said in shock.


	20. Ch 20 One Angry Ex

**Ch. 20**

**One Angry Ex**

"Fi . . . Fi . . . Fiona!?", Scourge said in shock.

"Hello . . . baby.", Fiona said in an angry tone.

Scourge was baffled. "I . . . I thought you were dead. I heard the Sand Blasters . . ."

"Were all killed by me and Fiona helped.", Gust interrupted.

"You? . . . you're teamed up with this lunatic, Fiona!?", Scourge yelled.

"Lunatic? That's funny coming from someone like you.", Gust said.

"You were careless, Scourge . . . I admit my own mistakes, my biggest ones being that I actually trusted you or even loved you! You should've killed me, instead.", Fiona said.

"So, you went out and formed your own little gang?", Scourge asked.

"Correction, she joined me. It was quite stupid of you to give her the boot the way you did. You really don't deserve someone like Fiona you know.", Gust said.

"Shut up! You can have her for all I care! She's been nothing but, a pain in the ass since the day that witch came into my arms!", Scourge yelled.

Fiona fired her laser gun again at Scourge, just grazing his cheek. He felt his heart race as if he was starring at death's door.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet, Scourge. That would be too easy for you.", Fiona said.

"Easy there, Fiona. Let's at least give them a last request.", Gust said.

He then directed his attention to the sinister hedgehog.

"Scourge, it's obvious that you've lost. You're out gunned and out classed by me and my newly assembled band of rebels, the Underdogs. However, I'll give you two choices, since I'm a nice guy. You can surrender and let me kill you quickly, or you can fight us, we dominate you, and I'll let Fiona kill you any way she pleases.", Gust said.

Scourge growled. "You son of a . . ."

"It's option A or option B, and if I were in your shoes, I'd choose option A.", Gust said.

"I'm not the one who's gonna die today, Overlander!", Scourge yelled.

"The name is Gust, by the way.", He said.

"I don't give a crap what your name is. You and you're little band are just more bugs I have to step on!", Scourge said before he took out a remote control from his pocket. He pressed the red button. Gust then heard a beeping sound coming from the now headless, robotic Jun Kun.

Reacting quickly, Gust ran away from the dismantled bull seconds before it exploded into pieces. Gust dodged rolled and couldn't see Scourge and the others through the fire and black smoke. The rest of Scourge's gang rushed in on the attack before Underdogs jumped in. Rouge took on Predator Hawk, while Bunnie went after Simian, and Fiona locked fists with Lightning.

Flying Frog tried to blind side Gust by using his tongue as a weapon, but he grabbed it and swung him into the fire. He screamed in agony as the flames ate away at his body. He ran to the edge of the Island and leaped off to his death into the ocean below.

"Impressive move.", Shadow said as he approached Gust.

"Where's Scourge!?", Gust said.

Both he and Shadow looked around, but didn't find a trace of the baby barf colored hedgehog.

"Damn! He must have gone after the Master Emerald!", Gust yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm on him!", Shadow yelled before he sped off.

Gust went back to join in on the fight.

Lightning tried to strangle Fiona with both hands, but the vixen managed to free herself when she kicked him in groin. The Lynx cried out in pain until he was shut up with a spinning kick to the face.

"Oh shit!" was all that Gust uttered before the crazy vixen walked up to him with a scary look on her face.

"WHERE . . . IS SCOURGE?", Fiona asked.

"He . . . likely went after the Master Emerald. Shadow's already pursuing him.", Gust said.

"What!? He better leave some of him for me!", Fiona yelled as she ran to join Shadow on the hunt.

"I'd sure hate to be Scourge right now.", Gust said to himself.

* * *

Not far from the battlefield, there stood the shrine, containing the Master Emerald, a large emerald composed of more than a dozen chaos emeralds that were merged together by Athair and The members of the Brotherhood at different times. Since its creation, it has been the only power source that keeps Angel Island afloat in the sky. However, it's that same kind of power that many villains like Scourge have been after.

Scourge made his way to the shrine and ran up the ancient steps. He was about to place his hands on the Emerald.

"You still think you can win?", Shadow asked.

The green hedgehog turned around to see the black and crimson hedgehog standing at the bottom of the steps.

The evil hedgehog smiled. "You're too late, Shad! This whole shrine is gonna be your grave!", He said before jumping on top of the emerald.

A bright light then consumed Scourge as the chaos energy within the emerald amplified his abilities, transforming him into Super Scourge.

Shadow gasped as the supped up hedgehog charged at him with the intent to kill. Just when his fist was about to connect with Shadow's face, he vanished, and his punch penetrated the ground, leaving a small crater. Scourge growled noticing that the Ultimate Life Form gave him the slip.

"I think you've forgotten who you're up against, punk!", Shadow said.

Scourge turned to see Shadow next to the Master Emerald, only he wasn't Shadow anymore. He too was transformed by the Emerald, changing him into Super Shadow. The environment around them was now intensifying. The ground shook slightly from the clash of energies coming from the super powered Mobians.

* * *

Hope and Dimitri were still busy at Haven II, trying to connect to New Mobotropolis when they noticed the mild tremor around them.

"What . . . what is going on out there!?", Hope said.

"Focus, child! We can't be distracted at a time like this, not when every second counts!", Dimitri said.

"Right, sorry! You know I was surprised that you accepted my help so easily.", Hope said.

"Don't misjudge! I don't trust you even the slightest, but we have bigger problems right now!", Dimitri said.

"So what happens if Scourge takes the Master Emerald?", Hope asked.

"He'll use its power as his own to kill us all, and not only that, this entire island will fall into the ocean!", Dimitri said.

"Let's pray he doesn't get his hands on it then.", Hope said.

* * *

Bunnie was still busy with Sergeant Simian. The trigger happy gorilla possessed super strength that rivaled her own. Not only, that he's an expert in projectile weapons.

Simian grabbed Bunnie by her arm and hurled her across the dirt. As soon as she landed, the gorilla tossed a grenade at the legionized rabbit. When she saw the explosive coming for her, she launched into the air as fast as she could to evade the explosion.

The crazy gorilla then, took out a sub machine gun, and fired at Bunnie to control her pacing. He tossed another grenade at her, but Bunnie fired her arm cannon at the grenade to detonate it prematurely in mid air. Simian growled in frustration.

In the meantime, Rouge continued the dog fight with Predator Hawk. The two got locked up in a grapple as they both spun in the air. Hawk tried to kick her in the gut, but Rouge blocked it with a kick of her own. Hawk then used a good ounce of his strength to force her into the ground. Hawk was top of the bat, ready to thrash her with his claws.

"Wait! . . . Please don't kill me! I was just following orders!", Rouge said.

"Yeah, right, as if.", Hawk said.

"I never meant to hurt you. That mean Overlander forced me to fight you against my will! Please, you're such a big, strong man. Won't you help me?", Rouge said as she embraced the Hawk.

Hawk, blushed as he began to melt at the sight of Rouge's charm. ". . . Okay, don't worry I'll save you, babe, as long as you promise to make it worth my while.", He said with a goofy grin.

"Oh, thank you, you're so sweet . . . and dumb!", Rouge said before she spun and kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the field.

Bunnie laid a right hook on Simian's jaw. He dodged rolled and prepped another grenade, but before he could throw it, Hawk collided with from behind. The two fell to the ground after butting heads. They both screamed noticing the grenade landing right next to them. It then exploded, blowing them both to smithereens.

Bunnie gasped at the sight of the two dead Mobians. Although, they were her enemies, she felt some pity for them. She continued to stare at the grim sight until Rouge approached her after landing.

"You ok?", Rouge asked.

Bunnie felt uneasy about killing their enemies. However, she just smiled and lied. "Yeah . . . come on, let's go find Gust.", She said.

* * *

Lightning Lynx noticed that everyone else was down, and he and Scourge were the only ones left. He was hiding in a tree, until Espio tried to attack him from behind. Despite Espio's amazing stealth skills, Lightning was still able to anticipate his move, thanks to his super hearing. Using his agility, he out maneuvered the chameleon and struck him with a kick. Espio fell down through a tree branch and into the ground below.

The sound of metal contacting with wood echoed through Lightning's ears. It was then he realized the tree was going down. He leaped to another tree branch, but right before he could land, the branch was cut, and he fell into a bush. Lightning squirmed his way out to find Gust standing before him with his sword pointed at him.

"How? I've never seen an Overlander with such skill! I notice that's a Katana in your hands. The only place you could've gotten your hands on such a blade is from the Dragon Kingdom!", Lightning said.

"Ah, so you noticed. Yes, what you say is correct, and sadly for you, it's the last thing you'll ever see.", Gust said.

"I don't think so.", Lightning said, before he tossed a smoke bomb into the ground.

Gust was stunned slightly by the aroma. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but he couldn't see where Lightning went.

He sighed. "Clever, little rat. I guess I'll let him go for now.", Gust said to himself.

"Gust!", Bunnie yelled as she approached him with Rouge following.

"Good, I take it you were both successful?", Gust asked.

"Yes, both Sergeant Simian and Predator Hawk are dead.", Rouge said.

"What about you, wasn't Espy with you?", Bunnie asked.

"I'm right here.", Espio said, catching Rouge by surprise.

The bat gasped for air after being startled. "Don't you ever do that again.", Rouge told him.

"Don't worry, you'll live. Where's Lightning?", Espio asked.

"Sadly, he escaped. He used a smoke bomb to elude me, but we can't chase after him right now. Scourge is our main threat, and judging by this weather activity, I'd say that he's giving Shadow the fight of his life, right now.", Gust said.

"Ain't Fiona over there, too? If she is, then she's in terrible danger.", Bunnie said.

"Believe me I doubt the only thing on her mind is her safety. All that she's thinking about is vengeance.", Rouge said.

"It's strange that you would have someone like her on your team, Gust. The woman is practically nothing, but trouble.", Espio said.

"There's no need to worry about her too much. She may have her flaws, but I still consider her as a friend.", Gust said.

"So, what do you want us to do?", Rouge asked.

"I need you two to go check up Mighty and the others and tend to their injuries if necessary. If they're okay to fight, let them assist us against Scourge. If both he and Shadow are fighting in their super forms, then we try to help Shadow any way we can.", Gust said.

"What about Sonic and the others? Shouldn't Dimitri and Hope have contacted them by now?", Bunnie asked.

"That's what I'm gonna go find out. Until then, just stand by, and don't do anything rash. Espio's in charge of all of you until I get back.", Gust said.

"What? . . . What do you mean?" Espio asked.

"I mean, you're one of us, brother, and I'm appointing you Espio . . . as my second in command.", Gust said.


	21. Ch 21 Shadow vs Scourge

**Ch. 21**

**Shadow vs. Scourge**

Light and explosions filled the sky like a thunder storm. When there's a battle between two super Mobians, one would likely not to want to be anywhere close to it. However, Fiona Fox wasn't intimidated as she watched Scourge and Shadow duke it out delivering blow after blow. Wind began to speed up, and the ground was shaking more intensely every minute this fight raged on.

Scourge charged at Shadow as the Ultimate Life Form shot countless chaos spears at him. The Sonic wannabe grinned as he shrugged off his attacks. When he got close enough Scourge tried to hit Shadow with a right hook, but right before he could make contact, Shadow vanished.

The evil hedgehog growled, angrily. "Ahhh! I'm getting sick of that cheap parlor trick!", He yelled.

Shadow reappeared above him. "If it's so cheap, how come you keep you falling for it?", He asked.

"Very funny, but you won't be taunting me once I get my hands on you!", Scourge said.

"I wouldn't count on it. Sonic at least gives me a challenge, but you . . . well, you are his opposite after all.", Shadow said, grinning.

"No, idiot, you forget, I'm stronger than Sonic in this form! You on the other hand, could never beat that blue fool! I'm superior to you in every way!", Scourge yelled.

Scourge was then, engulfed by a stronger chaos spear. He lost sight of Shadow for a moment when the smoke blinded him, and when it cleared, the black hedgehog was gone.

"Damn it! Where is he!? You can't hide forever!", Scourge yelled.

Shadow snuck up on him from behind, and dropkicked him in the face, launching him into the ground.

"Who's hiding?", Shadow said with a grin.

* * *

Hope and Dimitri continued to work on their end until they were surprised by the arrival of Gust.

"What? . . .You're alright!", Hope said.

"Of course, we are. Did we ever give you a reason to doubt us?", Gust asked.

"I admit I was scared when you actually charged at that over sized bull.", Hope said.

"It was nothing. He looked like he was under some sort of mind control, so he had no will of his own.", Gust said, smiling.

"How did you find this place!? I don't remember telling you the location of this facility.

"I have my ways. That's not important right now, though. Shadow and Scourge are locked in a fierce battle that could tear this whole island apart. We need to figure out a way to stop Scourge as soon as possible.", Gust said.

"Hmm . . . yes. What about the others that were with him?", Dimitri said.

"They're all dead except for the Lynx. He decided to high tail it. We need to focus our attention on Scourge anyway. Is there any kind of Echidna tech we could use to neutralize him?", Gust asked.

"If Shadow can't beat him, then how could any of us do any better?", Hope asked.

"Let's not give up just yet. There . . . is a way we could defeat Scourge. However, I'm not exactly sure it will work.", Dimitri said.

"If there's any way other than charging to our deaths, then tell us.", Gust said.

"Very well . . . It's a long shot, but you could use the Chaos Syphon I recently developed in case of emergencies. I haven't tested it yet, though. Come with me, I'll show you.", Dimitri said as he activated a door to open to his left.

"Nice trick.", Gust said.

"Well, when you're nothing, but a floating head, one can find great ways to improvise.", Dimitri said.

Gust followed him into the small room. It was dark at first, then the lights came on automatically to reveal an interesting device just meters in front of him.

"This is the Chaos Syphon. The first model was originally developed by me during my younger days, but that's a long story. In short, it can absorb chaos energy, draining the subject of power. It's not really that effective, mainly because a single chaos emerald is said to hold a limitless supply of power. The master emerald itself is comprised of at least a dozen chaos emeralds, so only one can imagine how powerful Scourge has become.", Dimitri said.

"Shadow is using that same power, right, so if what you've said about the Master Emerald's power is true, wouldn't they just cancel each other out?", Gust asked.

"Our people have conducted several research procedures on chaos emeralds. However, there was no reliable way to truly determine how much power a single emerald contains. All that we know is that each one has enough energy to power an entire city like Station Square for example.", Dimitri said.

"I see, Is there anything else we should know about this device?", Gust asked.

"There is one flaw: The Chaos Syphon can hold only so much energy. Like every other storage device it has a limit, and if that limit is exceeded, the pressure will destroy it, like putting too much air in a balloon.", Dimitri said.

"Okay . . . so we have less than a 50/50 shot at this, but we have a good habit of performing miracles.", Gust said.

"Let's hope for everyone's sake that you're successful, young Overlander.", Dimitri said.

Dimitri, then gave Gust the run-down on how to operate the Chaos Syphon. Gust made sure to listen to every last detail.

* * *

Shadow and Scourge we're still fighting, leaving behind destruction everywhere they went across Angel Island. Fiona just stood by speechless as she witnessed the incredible speed they were moving at. They were moving so fast, her eyes couldn't keep up with them. She then, began to realize that perhaps following Shadow wasn't the best idea. It was like being in the middle of a warzone where tragedy struck around every corner.

At first, Fiona thought about just high tailing it, and let the two kill each other, until she was startled.

"Fiona!", Someone yelled from behind, making her jump. Fiona backed away on all fours noticing it was Gust.

Fiona sighed in relief. "You idiot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?", She yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm just glad we found you in one piece.", Gust said.

"What is that?", Fiona asked pointing to the device in Gust's hands.

"It's a Chaos Syphon, given to us by Dimitri. It's used to absorb and drain chaos energy. All we need to do is get within 10 meters of Scourge, and press this button here to drain the energy inside of him. It could weaken him to the point he reverts back to his normal self.", Gust said.

"Really? You're absolutely sure?", Fiona asked.

"Not absolutely, but it's our only chance.", Gust said.

They both paused as watched the battle taking place.

"Man, look at them, if we don't put a stop to those two, there won't be an island left to defend. They're moving too fast though. We may have to rely on Shadow to carry out this task.", Gust said.

* * *

As Shadow was dodging more of Scourge's attacks, he noticed Gust and Fiona watching as if they were waiting for something. He led the malevolent hedgehog away from the two to the inside of a cave within a mountain.

"Get back here and fight me like a man!", Scourge yelled.

Shadow led him as far as he could within the confines of the cave. He then launched another chaos spear at Scourge, causing an explosion, which caused a cave in.

The black hedgehog used chaos control to teleport out, leaving Scourge in the falling debris.

He appeared before Gust and Fiona. "What are you two doing here!? Get away before you get yourselves killed!", Shadow yelled.

"Listen, I'll make this quick. I need you to use this machine to drain Scourge of his power. Get within 10 meters, aim it at him, and press this button here. At least, that's what Dimitri said.", Gust explained.

"Alright, fine! Now clear the area, hurry!", Shadow said.

Scourge then came bursting out of the pile of rock with a livid look on his face. "You . . . you're dead!", He yelled as he charged at Shadow.

"Let's scram, Fiona!", Gust said.

"No, you go ahead if you want to! I'm staying.", Fiona said.

"Don't be foolish! We'll be sitting ducks out here!", Gust yelled.

"I want to see this!", Fiona said.

Gust paused, realizing there was no point in arguing with her. " . . . Okay, fine. Don't anything stupid, though!", Gust said as he ran.

Fiona continued to watch the action.

As Gust was running back to his teammates, he heard something up ahead. He heard some laser fire, and explosions. Gust knew he was needed, and he had to get there fast. He continued to increase his pace.

The Ultimate Life Form tried aiming the Chaos Syphon at Scourge, but he changed his pattern of movement. The dastardly hedgehog moved in different directions at high speed, and encircled Shadow.

Shadow couldn't get a clean shot at him, and was unable to keep up with his movements. Scourge then, pounded Shadow with a left hook from his side, causing him to drop the Chaos Syphon. It landed just a few feet from Fiona. Shadow was dazed by the pain shooting through his head. Scourge then, grabbed him, and gave him a knee to the gut, followed by a head butt. He swung Shadow by the arm and tossed him into a small lake.

It was then Fiona began to regret not going with Gust, because now it was just her and Scourge.

* * *

Gust arrived back to find his comrades and the Chaotix fighting off an army of eggbots.

"What the hell!? Where did they come from!?", Gust yelled.

"They all swarmed in from that ship above us!", Espio yelled.

Bunnie took down a small group of eggbots with her arm cannon. "There's too darn many of them!", She yelled.

Rouge tossed some of her homemade bombs, taking out more of the egg shaped droids. "They may have strength in numbers, but . . . uh . . .", She paused.

"We've got heart, and we'll triumph!", Hope yelled as she took out one eggbot with a laser gun.

"You heard the lady, keep fighting until the last eggbot drops!", Gust yelled.

"Don't forget, we're still here, too!", Mighty yelled as he tossed an eggbot with his bare hands.

"Man, deez guys just keep on coming, but the Chaotix will keep on bringin the pain!", Vector said.

"Move like a butterfly and sting . . . like a bee!", Charmy said as he baited some eggbots, causing them to crash into each other.

Knuckles glided and went right through two eggbots before they bit the dust. "You metal heads caught me in a bad mood, so it sucks to be you.", He said.

"Come on, Shadow! Finish Scourge off already, and help us!", Gust thought to himself.

* * *

After Shadow was spiked into the lake by Scourge, there was no movement in the water. From Fiona's point of view it looked like Shadow was done for.

Scourge smiled. "Don't think I don't see you down there, Fiona.", He said, sending a chill down her spine.

He landed near Fiona's location, and began walking towards her as she stood frozen. "What . . . what do I do? There's nowhere for me to run! I'm no match for him!", She thought to herself.

"Ready to go one last round, baby?", Scourge asked.

Fiona just glared at him, still stumped on how to escape.

Scourge started charging up his fist. "Don't worry. I'll make it quick and painless for you.", He said chuckling.

"Why?", Fiona muttered.

Scourge stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"Why? . . . Why did you betray me? Before I met Gust, you were the only person who actually accepted me. Where ever you went, I was always by your side. I did everything you told me to do, not just because I was your subordinate, but because . . . I respected you, I loved you!", Fiona said.

Scourge stood silent for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Don't be stupid, girl. I let you tag along, because I wanted someone to play with whenever I was bored.", He said.

Fiona felt anger and rage burning inside of her.

"You we're just a toy to me. I just used you to get whatever I wanted. You were just a friend with benefits to me, but . . . slowly for a while after having you around for so long, I slowly began to actually develop feelings for you.", Scourge said.

The vixen was surprised to hear the maniacal hedgehog say something like that.

" . . . I didn't like it! Things like love and compassion are only for the weak like that idiot, Sonic! Hearing you say that you love me just proves that you aren't the same bad girlfriend I once knew. My toy was now broken, which is why I had no choice, but to toss you aside.", Scourge said.

Fiona was distraught at first, but at the same time not surprised. She indeed had changed, and knew deep down that she deserved better.

"Are we done talking now? I'd like to end this while we're still young.", Scourge said.

The evil hedgehog then, felt the stinging pain of a chaos spear to his back. Scourge turned to see Shadow, wet from recently crawling out of the water.

"You back fighting coward! I'll see to it that you stay dead!", Scourge yelled as he charged at Shadow.

Scourge suddenly fell to his knees as if his strength was being drained from his own body. He noticed Fiona holding a strange machine in her hands, the Chaos Syphon.

Shadow just watched as Fiona continued to drain Scourge's chaos energy.

Scourge tried fighting it at first, but eventually he fell flat on his stomach.

The Chaos Syphon had consumed so much energy, that it began to overheat and short circuit.

"Come on, don't give out on me, now!", Fiona uttered.

The machine then gave in and blew into pieces. The force pushed Fiona back on her rear end.

At the same time, Scourge reverted back from his super form.

"Fiona are you alright!?", Shadow asked.

"Other than my butt, I'm just peachy.", Fiona said as she struggled to her feet.

Shadow saw explosions coming from where his friends were.

"Oh no! Hope and the others are in trouble!", Shadow said.

"You go on ahead, already. I'll catch up. I need to be alone with him.", Fiona said.

"Are you sure?", Shadow asked.

"When Scourge changes back from his Super Form, his body becomes exhausted to the point that he can't even move. Don't worry, I won't be long.", Fiona said.

". . . I understand. Chaos Control!", Shadow said before he warped away from the area.

Scourge tried to crawl away, but his body was too weak.

Fiona took out the gun strapped to her side and approached the defenseless green hedgehog. Scourge stopped as he noticed her pointing her weapon at him, ready to pull the trigger.

He slowly turned his body around to face her. "What are you waiting for?", Scourge asked.

The vixen paused for a moment. "Tell me . . . if you really didn't want me around you anymore, why didn't you just kill me? You knew I could've just tracked you down after you left me behind like that. Did your feelings for me hold you back? Do you have any regret at all for letting it end this way?", She asked.

Scourge struggled to speak until he regained what little composure he had. " . . . Does it really matter?", He asked.

The sound of gun fire then echoed. Fiona had shot Scourge in the head, after giving his last words.

"You're right. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have forgiven you anyway. Go to hell.", Fiona said before walking away from the dead corpse that was Scourge the Hedgehog.


	22. Ch 22 Knuckle's Request

**Ch. 22**

**Knuckle's Request**

After a long fought battle, The Underdogs and Chaotix were victorious in defending Angel Island. Scourge was now dead along with most of his Suppression Squad. When everyone was nearly overwhelmed by the army of Eggbots, Shadow who was still in his Super Form evened the odds in his friends favor. The sight of Shadow using his chaos blast to destroy that war ship was truly impressive. It was that very moment that Gust was glad he recruited the Ultimate Life Form, even though he still doesn't like him. Lightning Lynx, who managed to escape from Gust earlier, was nowhere to be found on the island. Everyone was too tired to chase after him anyway. Instead of disposing all of the Eggbots, Knuckles thought it would be better to use them as spare parts for machinery within Haven II. After cleaning up the island, the Guardian assembled everyone for a quick meeting.

"Wait, where's Ray?", Mighty asked.

"I . . . I'm ov . . over here!", Ray said from a distance.

Mighty found him hiding in small group of bushes. "You okay? You're shaking like a leaf? Wait, I guess you're always like that right?", He said smiling.

Ray laughed. "Yeah, it . . . it was so sc . . . scary. Is it . . . is it over?", He asked.

"Yeah, it's over. I'm sure glad you're safe.", Mighty said.

"Li . . . likewise.", Ray said before they both laughed.

Knuckles stared at Gust as if he had questions written all over his face. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for helping us. However, I have to ask why? We are allied to the Freedom Fighters, which makes us your enemies. Why would you help us?", He asked.

"They came here for me.", Espio said.

"What? Why? . . . Espio, you better not be hiding more secrets from us. We've been over this before time and again, and you're starting to get on my nerves!", Knuckles said.

Espio frowned as he stood silent.

"Don't worry, brother. Your friends were bound to find out sooner or later.", Gust said.

"Did dat Overlander just call you brother, Espi? What's up with dat?", Vector asked.

"Espio, you never told us you had a brother.", Charmy said.

"The term, 'brother' is how me and the other members of the Shinobi Clan refer to each other. He too is a member of our clan, and a friend. At least, I think he still is.", Espio said.

"Why didn't you tell us about him before?", Knuckles asked.

"It's against the law in the Dragon Kingdom to harbor an Overlander. If others found out about Gust, the Shinobi Clan's actions would've been considered as that of treason.", Espio said.

"It's no wonder those Sand Blaster fools didn't stand a chance against you. You're part of one of the most methodical ninja clans.", Shadow said.

"Who would've guessed?", Rouge said.

"So, how long have you been a member of the Shinobi Clan?", Hope asked.

"Ever since I was a child. I was adopted after I lost my parents in the Great War . . . Enough about that though. I'll tell you more about my past, later. This isn't about me, right now. This is about you, Espio.", Gust said, focusing his attention on the chameleon.

"As we were fighting Scourge and the others, you addressed me as your second in command. I didn't exactly agree on joining your little band. Why have you chosen this path?", Espio asked.

"Simple, like you and your friends, we want to put this war to an end, and the only way to do just that is by killing Eggman along with his associates who support his twisted dreams of a world without freedom.", Gust said.

"I see, so you're against Eggman just like us?", Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I despise him. He's nothing more than a demon that must be vanquished from this world. As long as he continues to live, the war will never end and more people will die.

"You want to kill Eggman to save Mobius, but I assume Sally didn't support your actions did she?", Knuckles asked.

"Obviously, not. She still believes that she can win this war in a noble way without killing her enemies. The Princess is a great leader, but she's simply too damn naive, and I know for a fact that many would agree.", Gust said.

Knuckles picked up a small rock and threw it just inches away from Gust's head. "Watch what you say about Sally! Otherwise, I might get the wrong impression and end up making you eat your words!", He said.

Gust frowned. "You disagree? What about your people, Knuckles? If I recall from all the homework I did on you, your species is under threat of extinction, correct?", Gust asked.

"Don't remind me as if I hadn't noticed! What's your point!?", Knuckles yelled.

"Relax, Guardian. We didn't come here to rub your nose in your losses. We came here to acquire Espio to help us get your people back.", Gust said.

"What? . . . Don't play games with me, why would you help us? That doesn't make since.", Knuckles said.

"It would, if you'd just change your view point. If you believe that Sally and the Freedom Fighters can win this war, then why didn't the Brotherhood choose to give her the help she needed?", Gust asked.

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about.", Knuckles said.

"You forget, Knuckles, Espio was spying on you during that time, remember? He told us everything about that day.", Gust said.

Knuckles glared at Espio making the chameleon feel regretful.

"Due to political differences the Brotherhood was never truly considered an ally to the Kingdom of Acorn. Princess Sally came to this island to request support from the Brotherhood in their fight against Eggman, but they rejected her.", Gust said.

"Why? . . . Why would they do that? The Brotherhood had access to all kinds of weaponry that could've brought the Eggman Empire to its knees. Did they even care?", Hope asked.

"Shut up, of course they cared!", Knuckles yelled.

Hope frowned, feeling she was out of line. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak ill of them that way.", She said.

Knuckles sighed. "Don't be . . . I felt the same way when I first heard about it from Sally. The reason they turned their backs on her was because a main portion of the Brotherhood's provisions would include munitions technology, types of weapons that was considered forbidden to the Acorn Kingdom.", He said.

"Let me guess, Sally must've chosen to obey her Kingdom's laws and refused to use them?", Gust asked.

Knuckles nodded. "After they denied Sally's request, she was very upset, not just with the Brotherhood, but with me also for not standing up for her, but like her I also had my own laws to obey. I couldn't just go against my own family.", He said.

"Of course, you couldn't . . . as we were watching you before, I heard you sulking about being a failure. I want to let you know, you're anything but a failure, Guardian. Despite all the hell you've been through, you still refuse to give up. You and all of your friends have just as much heart as the Freedom Fighters. I noticed that when we fought together.", Gust said.

Knuckles was puzzled on why Gust would say something so kind to him. "I don't understand. After everything I heard you say, I thought you hated the Freedom Fighters.", He said.

"Just because I don't like the countless mistakes they've made, doesn't mean I hate them. All that I'm doing is simply correcting their mistakes. For example, if you recall, Sonic defeated Scourge in the past. He thought having him imprisoned in some alternate dimension was the best way to get rid of him, but we all know what just transpired here correct? Scourge somehow escaped and tried to kill you and your friends." Gust said.

"What are you saying?", Knuckles asked.

"If Sonic had just killed Scourge when he had him beat, this whole incident wouldn't have happened would it? It's the same case with every other scumbag in the world, Eggman, the Iron Queen, Ixis Naugus, Mammoth Mogul. The list goes on.

Knuckles and the Chaotix remained silent.

"If I was in their position, if anyone tried to threaten everything that I cared about, I would've made sure they were dead. To put in simple terms, Guardian, The Freedom Fighters are too soft. They're too merciful . . . and the reason they remain hostile towards me is simply because, they don't want to admit that I'm right.", Gust said.

"Man dis guy is deep. Ya'll just blew my mind, Samurai.", Vector said.

Ray tried to speak up. "He-he did sa-save us, but d-did you r-really have to k-kill them?", He asked.

"Yes . . . that's how war is. Death is inevitable. It's true that killing is wrong, but the way I see it is what matters most is one's intentions behind the killing. We don't kill because we want to. We kill to protect and preserve all that is good . . . does that answer your question?", Gust asked looking back at Ray.

The squirrel nodded as he smiled.

"Well, I . . . I still don't feel right about it.", Mighty said.

"I'm with Mighty. My father always taught me to respect my ancestors, and use my powers responsibly. Otherwise, we're no better than our enemies", Knuckles said.

"I never said that my methods would be easy to accept, but you have to admit, if we hadn't killed Scourge . . . all of us would've died. Am I right? . . . Am I?", Gust asked.

Knuckles and the Chaotix paused until Espio spoke up.

"Yes . . . you're right . . . you're right.", Espio said feeling defeat.

"Espio?", Knuckles said, confused.

"Maybe it is time to make some changes. I am tired of living in a world filled with so much chaos. I gave up my childhood to become a soldier of the Shinobi Clan to make a difference, to end the chaos, but I feel like all we've done lately is just go in circles. Every time we manage to defeat our enemies, they just come back stronger, and now our enemies have the upper hand on us. I feel like I haven't done enough. Like we haven't done enough.", Espio said.

"Excellent, I'm glad I got through to you, finally. Now you know what must be done. Join us, and we'll make a difference together . . . brother.", Gust said.

"Yes, I understand, and . . . I humbly accept, brother.", Espio said as he shook his hand.

It was at that point that Knuckles view of Gust changed. He walked slowly towards the Overlander. "So . . . you say that you can help me save my people?", Knuckles asked.

"Yes, we can, and we will. I know that part of you may not trust me, but I do respect you, and the Chaotix, and I want to help you as a friend.", Gust said.

"Anyone who antagonizes or hurts Sally is no friend of mine . . . but, I . . . I do need help. You did save our lives, so . . . if you believe that you really can save them, then . . . I . . . I've never begged to anyone before . . ."

"You don't have to, Guardian. I know what your heart desires, and you will be reunited with your fellow Echidnas. You have my word of honor as a member of the Shinobi Clan.", Gust said.

" . . . Thank you.", Knuckles said.

Gust smiled as did the rest of the Underdogs.

"However, if we're going to succeed we're going to need help. It won't be easy to rescue hundreds or perhaps thousands of Echidnas.", Gust said.

"What are you suggesting, Gust?", Hope asked.

"Contact the Freedom Fighters, Hope . . . because they're the help we need.", Gust said.

Everyone was shocked by Gust's statement.

"Say that again, I think I had something crazy in my ear.", Rouge said.

"Are ya koo-koo in the head!?", Bunnie yelled.

Hope hesitated at the sight of everyone's disapproval.

"Go ahead, Hope.", Gust said.

Hope nodded and did as Gust ordered.

"Did you hit your head too hard or somethin? Ah can't believe what you're sayin!", Bunnie yelled.

"Bunnie! . . . Calm down! I understand how difficult this will be for you, but you're going to have deal with it. Remember what I said about compromising?", Gust asked.

" . . . Yes, but this ain't just a personal problem! It's . . ."

"What Bunnie? Stupid, crazy, illogical? In case you hadn't noticed, Bunnie, everything we've done up to now has been all three of those things. Our work is only going to get tougher from here on out. For those of you who didn't join this team assuming that, now's the time to change that.", Gust said to the rest of his teammates.

"Do you really think that Blue idiot and his friends will work with us!? You kicked Sonic in face the last time you crossed paths with him!", Shadow said.

"Yes, I know . . . and I enjoyed it. However, knowing Sally, and considering what's at stake, she'll have no choice, but to aid us.", Gust said.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, Sally, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were at Freedom HQ, discussing ways to address their new enemies, Gust and the Underdogs. Sonic and the others were glad that Sally finally came back to her senses. For a while they thought, she had given up hope. Thanks went to Sonic most of all for consulting her like the good friend he truly is.

As Sally was busy lecturing, Tails quietly interacted with Sonic.

"Great job in helping Aunt Sally, Sonic, but do you think we'll really get Bunnie back?", Tails asked.

Sonic grinned. "I know we will, little bro. We'll find that jerk Overlander, Gust soon enough, and put a serious hurt on him.", He said.

Suddenly, Nicole interrupted their meeting with a distress signal alert.

Sally and everyone else reacted with instinct and ran into the communications room.

"Nicole, report!", Sally ordered.

"There's an emergency call coming from Angel Island.", Nicole stated.

The transmission displayed on screen, and to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Knuckles, or any of the other Chaotix . . . It was Gust.

"Hello.", Gust said, waiving with a twisted smile.


	23. Ch 23 Unlikely Alliance

**Ch. 23**

**Unlikely Alliance**

The FF-Special was immediately prepped for take-off as Sonic and the Freedom Fighters quickly got ready for what would be the fight of their lives. Right after they had received that distress call from Gust of all people on Angel Island, they assumed the worst. It was likely that he was luring them into a trap, and Knuckles and the Chaotix were in serious trouble. Sally had decided to quickly assemble a team including herself along with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rotor, and Big.

"All systems are go, get ready for take-off, guys!", Tails said.

The jet launched with authority as Sonic and the others braced themselves for turbulence.

Sally was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The call they had received was from Gust of course, but why was he on Angel Island? Her mind flashed back to minutes ago in the communications room at Freedom HQ.

* * *

"Hello!", Gust said with a twisted grin.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of one of their most hated enemies on screen.

"What one Mobius?", Sally thought out loud.

"Uh . . . is this number to the nearest pizza place? If so, we'll have two large pepperoni pizzas with extra bread sticks, please.", Gust said jokingly.

Sally's face turned red as she growled. "You think this is funny, you jerk!?", She yelled.

"My goodness, relax. I assumed you were in a bad mood, so I thought a little joke would cheer you up.", Gust said.

"Ha ha ha, you're a real riot! It was quite stupid of you calling just to taunt us like that. Now we know where you are.", Sally said.

Gust smiled. "Correction, I didn't call just to taunt you. I called because, we need your help.", He said.

"You need our help? After everything you've done to us? I think we'll pass.", Sonic said as he began to walk away.

"What if I told you the problem concerns Knuckles?", Gust said.

Sonic then stopped in his tracks. "Knux? What about him? What did you do!?", Sonic asked.

"Good, I have your attention. I'm not holding his life hostage if that's what you're thinking. If you wish to know what's going down, then I suggest you come down to Angel Island and find out for yourselves. See you soon.", Gust said as he smiled before the transmission ended.

* * *

"Sally?", Sonic asked, gaining her attention.

The Princess hadn't noticed the blue hedgehog calling her name.

"I was just wondering why Gust was the one who called us from Angel Island instead of Rad Red. You don't think something's happened to him or the Chaotix do you?", Sonic asked.

"We'll know that once we capture Gust and the rest of the Underdogs. I still can't figure out why he gave us that call from earlier.", Sally said.

"From my view point it seems like a trap to me. I know it's the first time I've ever seen that guy, but just something about him makes me feel uneasy. I wouldn't believe a single world that creep says.", Rotor said.

"But . . . what about Bunnie? She's still our friend isn't she? I don't know if I can fight her.", Amy said.

"I feel ya, Amy. I don't think Tails could ever fight her either. Bunnie's like a family member to him like me or Sally.", Sonic said.

"When the time comes, I'll be the one to deal with Bunnie. I don't know what's going to happen, but when that time comes, we'll know.", Sally said.

* * *

Gust and the Underdogs had just finished helping Knuckles and the Chaotix in recovering the dead bodies of their earlier attackers with Scourge being the last.

"By the way, Gust, where's Fiona? Wasn't she with you?", Espio asked.

"I haven't seen her since that moment when I left her to be with Scourge right before his demise. As I was racing to aid you against those eggbots, I heard the gunshot. It must've been very difficult for her.", Gust said.

"You want me to go find her?", Espio asked.

"That won't be a problem.", Fiona said as she walked towards them from the bushes.

Gust and the others paused as Fiona walked past them.

"Are you feeling alright, Fiona?", Gust asked.

"Yeah, I'm good now . . . I just needed some time alone to myself.", Fiona said.

"I understand . . . Just so you know, Espio has agreed to join us. I've entitled him with the position of second in command. Don't take it the wrong way.", Gust said.

"I don't care about that anymore. I'm too tired to argue right now anyway.", Fiona said as she lied down.

As the three were socializing, Hope was helping out Knuckles, patching wounds and healing scars for the Chaotix.

Hope was eyeing Gust, secretly as she smiled. That was until a voice brought her back to her senses.

"Hello? Hope?", Knuckles asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mind was on other things.", Hope said as she blushed.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help. I never thought you were a doctor as well as a mechanic.", Knuckles said.

"Yeah, well . . . I have a lot of time on my hands. I thought it would be good to study up on medicine just in case of emergencies. It's great that I'm being more helpful than usual.", Hope said.

"What? You didn't like your job at G.U.N.?", Knuckles asked.

"Not really. We always had to follow so many rules and protocol. It was kind of boring to be honest. All I did was stay at headquarters inspecting machinery while Rouge and Shadow had their fun with missions . . . and long story short some of their men tried to kill me. Gust was the one who saved me, and brought me aboard on his team for my safety . . . I'm sorry if I'm talking too much.", Hope said.

"Uh, no, of course not. From what I heard from Queen Alisha, I thought he was evil, but after everything that's happened, and what you just told me I wonder if anything I heard about him was true.", Knuckles said.

"Well . . . there was an altercation between Sally and Gust involving Bunnie, and . . . the last time I saw her she was pretty depressed.", Hope said.

"What happened?", Knuckles asked.

Hope continued to fill in Knuckles about the confrontation between Bunnie and Sally.

Rouge was whispering to Shadow not far away.

"Did you see that?", Rouge asked.

"See what? How much of a good job she's doing right now?", Shadow guessed.

"No, the way she was looking at Gust . . . I think she might be falling for him, don't you?", Rouge asked.

Shadow growled. "Would you stop saying that!", He said.

"What? What's wrong with I just said?" Rouge asked.

"Everything. The thought of Hope and that nutcase . . . will probably give me nightmares.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "What if it did happen?", She asked.

Before Shadow could respond to the bat's tough question he was saved by the sound of a jet engine, before everyone looked up to see the FF-Special making a nice and easy landing just yards away.

* * *

Sally watched the others leave out the exit side of the plane as she slowly rose up from her seat followed by Sonic.

"You ready?", Sonic asked.

"Ready as you always are.", Sally said.

They both slowly exited out of the jet, and what they and their friends saw was shocking. Through their eyes it looked as though a deadly storm had torn the entire Island apart.

Gust and Knuckles along with the Chaotix and the Underdogs watched as Sonic and the Freedom Fighters rushed over.

"Knuckles, what on Mobius happened here!?", Sally asked.

"We were under attack not long ago today. Scourge along with the Destructix and a giant weaponized Jun Kun attacked us, and attempted to steal the Emerald.", Knuckles said.

"Not to mention the wave of Eggbots that tried to flank us, as well.", Mighty said.

"Yeah dat shit was all kinds of crazy, but we all took dose punks to school!", Vector said.

"By 'we' he means we had help from them.", Charmy said as he pointed towards Gust and the Underdogs.

"They-they came an-and saved us.", Ray said.

"But . . . why didn't you call us?", Sally asked.

"They sabotaged their communications. Judging by the warship they arrived in along with the Eggbots and the mechanical Bull on steroids. I'd say that Scourge struck a deal with the devil, Eggman of course.", Gust said.

In the blink of an eye, Gust was then beamed right in the face by a Sonic spin dash.

Gust moaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

"That's for kicking me in the face last time, dirt bag!", Sonic said.

"Gust! Are you ok!?", Hope asked as she ran towards him, but Gust waived her off.

"It's alright, everyone stand down!", Gust said.

He then looked back at Sonic as he wiped a speck of blood from his mouth. "You get that one for free.", He said.

"There's more where that came from, we're here to finish the fight you started." Sonic said.

"Like I said, we didn't call you over here to fight you. We need your assistance for a mission of great importance.", Gust said.

Sally glared at the Overlander. "I would say you're full of it, but you said that it concerned, Knuckles. Is that true?", Sally asked as she looked at his old Echidna friend.

"Yes, Gust and the Underdogs were the ones who saved us, and that's not the only crazy thing that's happened around here in the past few hours.", Knuckles said.

Knuckles then, told them about the big reveal that Gust is actually a member of the Shinobi Clan, and Espio's decision to join the Underdogs.

"Oh great! Now you're betraying us too, Espio!? Don't you see what he's doing to all of you!? He's turning you all against us!", Sonic yelled.

"You're wrong, Sonic. Gust like me was raised and trained by the Shinobi Clan. To us one's world of honor is sacred. The two of us are brothers like you and Tails. That's how I know he's not lying to me. Gust is not our enemy.", Espio said.

Sonic and the others stood silent.

Sally looked at Bunnie. "Bunnie . . . tell me, do you really feel right about all this? Even though, Scourge and his men were evil, did you feel any sympathy at all for killing them!?", She asked.

Bunnie glared at Sally. "What kind of hogwash is that? Of course, Ah felt bad for doin it, but if we hadn't killed them, then all of us would've been dead. They whole lot of em gave us no choice.", She said.

"Again, Sonic, Sally, everyone, this is another one of your messes we had to clean up for you.", Gust said.

"Don't turn this around on us!", Sonic said.

"You allowed Scourge to live. Your reckless actions nearly led to the destruction of Angel Island, and perhaps all of Mobius as well.", Gust said.

"Please, spare everyone the debate, arguing about who's to blame isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll fight each other at a better time. Knuckles, what exactly have you and Gust agreed on?", Sally said.

Knuckles sighed. "After what's happened today, I've realized that I and The Chaotix can't save my people in the position we're in. We can't save them and protect the Master Emerald at the same time. Gust and Underdogs offered to help us. While we stay here and build up our defenses, they'll be on a mission to rescue not just the half my people that vanished from Albion, but the others being held hostage by Eggman. I couldn't say no to him.", He explained.

"Why not just come to us?", Sally asked.

"Because, you have your own people to protect. I know you've also been busy with your own missions. Not even Sonic can be in multiple places at once.", Knuckles said.

Sonic frowned. "I can't argue against that, but you still could've called first.", He said.

"What's wrong with taking our help? I thought it was a smart choice. I called you all here anyway, because it's going to take more than just the Underdogs to accomplish this task. We need you to assist us.", Gust said.

"Really? I thought you said we were inefficient. You seem to be contradicting yourself.", Sally said.

"You're right, I did say that, and I won't take it back, because I spoke the truth. If there were other groups of rebels stronger I'd change my mind in a heartbeat. However, you and Freedom Fighters are the only help we can find.", Gust said.

Sally hesitated at first, because the thought of teaming up with this degenerate made her sick inside, but she took a deep breath, and swallowed her pride. "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree . . . and the Freedom Fighters never neglect a friend who's in need of help.", She said.

"So, it's a deal then? Let's go kick some ass and save some Echidnas.", Gust said as he put out his hand.

Sally growled as she smacked his hand away. "Fine.", She said. Gust smiled.

"However, we'll split up. We'll rescue the Echidnas being controlled by Eggman while you search for the ones who went M.I.A. in Albion.", Sally said.

"You don't want me to kill Eggman and his subordinates do you? That's so typical of you.", Gust said.

"Do you want to work with us or not?", Sally asked glaring at Gust.

"Very well, have it your way, and once our mission is over and dealt with, our alliance is terminated.", Gust said.

"Yeah, and we'll give you the beating of a life time, and throw you in a prison cell.", Sonic said.

Gust chuckled. "In your dreams, Olgilvie.", He said.

Sonic screamed out of anger. "Would you stop calling me that!? My name is, Sonic, you jackass!"

Shadow's eye twitched as pressure built up in his chest and mouth.

"Perhaps you prefer Ogie?", Gust said in a smart tone.

Shadow then lost it as did Rouge and the rest of the Underdogs.

Sally sighed. "Alright, everyone stop. Refer to him as Sonic the Hedgehog, please."

"Alright, fine . . . Sonic the Hedgehog. The sooner we get done with this mission the better.", Gust said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go after Eggman already. I don't wanna be around this jerk anymore.", Sonic said.

"Right, we'll settle our differences later", Sally said. As they walked off.

"Good luck, Sonic, and thanks for helping out.", Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. "Sure, no problem, Rad Red. It's what friends do. We'll get your folks back in no time."

As Sonic and the Freedom Fighters went back to the FF-Special, Gust grinned. "He may be stupid, but he's committed I'll give him that.", Gust thought to himself.


	24. Ch 24 A Gamble

**Ch. 24**

**A Gamble**

At the Royal Army HQ, Queen Alisha Acorn presided before the Council of Acorn, noticing their outraged concerns, and she couldn't blame them. When Sally and the Freedom Fighters returned from Angel Island after investigating a mysterious distress call from Angel Island, the Princess immediately requested a meeting regarding a temporary alliance formed with Gust and Underdogs. Alisha knew that her daughter must have a good explanation for this decision. However, the other members of the Council may not approve. Even Geoffrey St. John had decided to attend the meeting, and it's likely he was going to make things difficult for her.

Alisha watched her daughter endure that harsh criticisms being thrown at her, before she had enough, and banged her gavel on the podium.

"Silence! . . . As the elites of this Kingdom you will honor our code of ethics! We all know why we're here so late in the evening. From what we've heard from Sally recently, there was an attack on Angel Island that was linked to . Also, perhaps the most concerning issue is the Princess's decision to form an alliance with the Kingdom's fiercest enemies, the Underdogs. Is this correct, Sally?", Alisha asked.

Sally took a deep breath. " . . . Yes this is true.", She said.

"Unbelievable! This has treason written all over it! The Underdogs have committed horrible crimes against our kingdom! You have made your fair share of mistakes in the past, your highness, but this one is by far your most foolish!", Geoffrey yelled.

"Enough, Captain, St. John! Your outburst is unacceptable. Control yourself or I will have you removed from the building, is that understood!?", Alisha asked.

Geoffrey growled before calming himself. "As you wish, your Majesty.", He said.

"Please, give us an explanation of your actions as Princess.", Alisha stated.

"Very well, your Highness.", Sally said.

Princess Sally, then gave her mother and the Council, the full story starting with the emergency call received from their enemy, Gust on Angel Island, to Scourge's attack to steal the Master Emerald, to Espio and Gust's connection to the Shinobi Clan, and the Underdog's offer to help aid Knuckle's in rescuing his people.

"Gust and Underdogs, as strange as this seems, called us to request our support, and forge a temporary alliance in this rescue mission.", Sally said.

Queen Alisha as well as the rest of the Council was speechless.

"Sounds like a load of garbage to me. You really think Gust, an Overlander is from the Shinobi Clan like he says?", Geoffrey asked.

"He does have a point, Sally. The claim that Gust, an Overlander was raised by the Shinobi Clan sounds ridiculous to me.", Penelope said.

"Espio supported him, and gave us his word of honor that he is definitely a Shinobi. Considering how the cultures within Dragon Kingdom take one's word of honor so seriously, I knew Espio wasn't lying.", Sally said.

"Yes, that seems to be true, but Espio did just join the Underdogs didn't he? By doing that, he practically turned against the Shinobi Clan! So, what makes you think he still wasn't lying?", Geoffrey asked.

"He must be lying! Espio has made a habit out of deceiving people and playing different sides in matters of warfare, especially during the past war against the Iron Dominion.", Hamlin said.

"Why do you trust him so easily, your Highness?", Dylan asked.

"I believe him, because he hasn't given me any reason not to. He's always fought with us against Eggman when he was a member of the Chaotix, and he helped us defeat the Iron Dominion even when he was forced to fight against us by his own clan. The fact that he joined the Underdogs makes me feel uneasy, but . . . I felt the same way about Bunnie, and yet I still believe in her, just like I believe in Espio, Shadow, Hope, Rouge, and well . . . maybe not Fiona. Aside from her though, the others are still our friends.", Sally said.

Geoffrey glared at her. "Your Highness, once again, you are allowing your own emotions to cloud your judgment! That was your father's weakness he allowed Julian Kintobor to be part of our society, which led to the near destruction of our entire Kingdom!", He yelled.

Sally growled at Geoffrey. "Don't you dare bring my father into this, you bastard! You are out of order! This has nothing to with me anyway!", She yelled back at the skunk.

"Order! Silence, Captain St. John! What do you mean, Princess Sally?", Alisha asked.

"Knuckles was the one who accepted Gust's help to begin with after the Underdogs defeated Scourge and his Suppression Squad. He could've said no to his offer, but Espio convinced Knuckles to trust him, instead. I didn't want to trust in Gust either, but . . . I couldn't say no to helping Knuckles. I knew that he needed us as well . . . and when we always help our friends when they're in trouble, even if it means having to work with one of our enemies.", Sally said.

The room filled with more silence until a certain old hedgehog cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hmm . . . This information is interesting, but Gust's link to Shinobi whether it's true or not doesn't really matter, right? This Alliance was made to support a crippled ally. If Knuckles requested Gust's help, then why should we stop him?", Chuck said.

"As much as any of us may not favor Gust or the Underdogs, I agree with Charles. The last thing we want is to get between the Guardian and his people. We still need him and the Choatix as our ally.", Rosemary said.

"Not only that, if this mission were to be successful, maybe the Echidnas including the Brotherhood would give us support against Eggman in the future." Isabella said.

"Yes, exactly . . . This is only temporary after all. As soon as this is over, it's back to square one. We'll try to capture Gust and the Underdogs as soon as we get the chance.", Sally said.

"Princess, you are making a serious gamble!", Geoffrey said.

Sally glared at Geoffrey. "Yes . . . I know.

The two continued shoot dagger stares at each other, until Alisha broke the silence.

"Let's take a vote then this temporary alliance between The Freedom Fighters and the Underdogs. What say you all?", Alisha asked.

A moment later, Sally smiled noticing that the vote was unanimous.

"Then, it's settled . . . For now, the Freedom Fighters will work together with the Underdogs in the Echidna rescue mission. This meeting is adjourned.", Alisha stated.

* * *

Minutes later, Sally showed up at Freedom HQ to be welcomed back by Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"Yo, Sal, glad to see you.", Sonic said.

"Is everything alright, Aunt Sally?", Tails asked.

"Did the wrath of the Council fall down on you?", Amy asked, making Sally chuckle.

"No, thank goodness. The Council is hoping that if he succeed in this rescue mission, Knuckle's people along with the Brotherhood will return the favor by siding with us against the Eggman Empire.", Sally said.

"I heard Geoffrey St. Jerk was there as well. Did he give you a hard time?", Sonic asked.

"That's putting it mildly . . . I can't figure out what that guy's problem is. He thinks everything has to be his way or not all. Geoffrey said he supported Naugus in claiming the throne for the future of the kingdom, but now I think all he cared about was having power for his own self interests.", Sally said.

"That . . . doesn't really surprise me. I mean the guy shot me in the back, and left me to rot inside the Special Zone. Would anyone trust the future of the kingdom to someone like that?", Sonic asked.

"Enough about him, already. We need to focus on the rescue mission. Somehow we have to find out where exactly Eggman would keep thousands of legionized Echidnas stored. He wouldn't keep them on the Death Egg, because it's too much of a fire hazard. He needs them as hostages to hide behind when dealing with Knuckles and the Chaotix.", Sally said.

"Where could he hide that many Echidnas without being noticed?", Amy asked.

"It would have to be some place that's inescapable, like a prison, right?", Tails asked.

"Maybe so . . . The only people who could know are Dr. Eggman's own Grandmasters, but it's not like they would tell us.", Sally said.

"Unless we beat the information out of one of them.", Sonic said.

"Wait! . . . Maybe we won't have to. Eggman has always had problems with his subordinates turning against him. I think I might know which one of them would be willing to help us.", Sally said smiling.

* * *

The next day . . .

Since the Sand Blasters were no more, Dr. Eggman gave Baron an order to take possession of the Ocean Oil Refinery, or rather what was left of it. The last time Sonic and Baron crossed paths both he and Bunnie destroyed the Oil Refinery to prevent Eggman from possessing it or his own evil ambitions. After locating the Refinery, Baron and the rest of his legion were ordered to begin its reconstruction. For the past couple of days they had been working hard in the hot sun. Baron assumed that Eggman didn't even want the Refinery, but put them through this suffering ordeal just to take his frustrations out on them. At first, the legionized rabbit thought that Eggman was on to him. However, he hasn't attacked them yet, so maybe he doesn't know anything. As he was drinking from his water container, he noticed a shadow in the sand, getting larger as if someone was approaching him. He turned around and nearly choked on water as he was surprised to see Sonic the Hedgehog along with Princess Sally Acorn.

"Princess Sally, Sonic the Hedgehog, what are yall doin here!?", Baron yelled.

"Whoa! Breathe silly rabbit. We're not here pick a fight with you, if that's what you're thinking.", Sonic said.

Baron immediately acted without hesitation. "Red Alert! We've been breached! All soldiers surround the intruders!"

In moments, both Sally and Sonic were surrounded with guns pointed directly at them. They nervously put their hands up.

"Sal . . . I think it was a mistake for us to come out here.", Sonic said.

"Don't worry, this is Bunnie's Uncle. He wouldn't let anything happen to us.", Sally said.

Baron paced towards the duo until they were inches away. "Listen, we'll go and talk alone. For now, just let us take yall as prisoners.", He whispered.

"Right.", Sally whispered back.

"You da rabbit, Baron.", Sonic said.

"Take these two prisoners away. Ah'll be dealin with them later.", Baron said. Sonic and Sally co-operated, and let Baron's men escort them to the Southern Baronies.

* * *

The dynamic couple shared a jail cell for at least a half hour until they heard the prison room door open and close followed by casual footsteps.

Baron stood in front of their cell with a worried look, thinking, "What on Mobius will he do now?" It was obvious, Sonic and Sally had an important reason for just dropping in so suddenly.

"We're sorry for surprising you like this. We could've called you, but we couldn't risk putting you and your citizens in danger with Eggman possibly watching your every move.", Sally said.

Baron sighed. "Ah'm mighty glad you considered that. Buns had told me so much about you, including how vigilant you are as a leader. Ah knew you must've had your reasons for visitin us.", He said.

"That was pretty good acting. You had me scared for a second there, I admit.", Sonic said.

"Consider yourselves, lucky. If yall were anyone else besides friends of my niece, you'd be in a whole world of trouble.", Baron said.

"Or I could've just beat you all up, but then Bunnie would hold a grudge against me for the rest of my life.", Sonic said.

"Listen about Buns . . . Ah . . .", Baron stuttered.

Sally frowned. "I already know . . . Bunnie left us to join Gust and the Underdogs, and recently they killed Scourge along with most of his Suppression Squad while helping Knuckles defend Angel Island.", She said.

"What? . . . Oh dang . . . She really is serious then. When this whole Underdog thing started, Bunnie joined Gust to help her husband. Not only that, but protect all of us as well, but . . . Ah didn't think she'd kill anyone.", Baron said.

Sally then told him about the recent alliance they forged with the Underdogs to rescue Knuckle's fellow Echidnas including his family and friends.

"Ah get it all now, but why would you come here?", Baron asked.

"We believe Eggman might be keeping a good portion of Knuckle's people stored as not only his slaves, but as hostages.", Sally said.

"Oh, right, the original Dark Legion. Those people are a sad and miserable bunch, Ah tell you what. Ah heard Eggman had kept bombs inside of their legionized parts to assure their loyalty to him. That's just all kinds of crazy.", Baron said.

"They need their bionic parts to keep themselves alive. That's like taking advantage of the crippled.", Sonic said.

"It's sick, I couldn't agree more. We thought you might know where they're being held captive. Can you give us any information to help us?" Sally asked.

Baron paused for a moment. "Well . . . Ah don't know if Ah should . . . Ah, already put me and folks lives at stake by helping Gust and the Underdogs. If Eggman were to find out . . .

"He won't. We'll keep this discussion just between the three of us, right Sonic?", Sally asked.

"Hey, I'm always cool when it comes to secrets. Did I mention I'm cool as well?", Sonic asked.

"Yes, everyday, which is kind of annoying sometimes.", Sally said.

Baron smiled. ". . . Ah'm afraid Ah don't know that information. Eggman doesn't trust any of his men, including us, his loyal Grandmasters who have to bow down and worship that egg shaped piece of crap.", He said in disgust.

"That's bad if you don't know. If you don't know then who does?", Sonic asked.

"Hmm . . . there might be someone who does know, but getting that bird to talk won't be easy.", Baron said.

"By bird what do you mean?", Sally asked.

"Grand Battle Kukku, the current leader of the Battle Bird Armada. He and his army take great pride in their obsessed dream of ruling the skies. They watch over everything that goes down on Mobius like giant hawk watching its prey. Ah recon if there's anyone who would know, it would likely be him.", Baron said.


	25. Ch 25 Rose and Acorn Tension

**Ch. 25**

**Rose and Acorn Tension**

After giving Sonic and Sally the information they needed, the Baron let them go before the three of them staged a prison break to make it seem to Eggman there was no sign of suspicious activity. The royal couple sped off to regroup with the Freedom Fighters, and quickly left the Great Desert.

Sally wasn't sure where to find Grand Battle Kukku or his armada, but she knew a group of treasure hunters who would, and the likely place where these greedy treasure hunters would hang out would be the Casino Night Club.

At one time there was a certain area in the middle of the Forbidden Zone built by the original Dr. Robotnik, called the Casino Night Zone. The purpose of its design was to subdue and imprison Sonic the Hedgehog, which ended in failure. For at least two years the project was shut down and abandoned, until Mammoth Mogul, a recently escaped convict, took over as manager of the casino and renamed it as the Casino Night Club. He had also hired the many old badnik robots of the Robo Hobo Jungle as his personal staff. Since its reopening, The Casino Night Club became an international success over night. However, it would also become an attraction for other juvenile delinquents and criminals alike.

* * *

On the way, The Freedom Fighters changed into some disguises to avoid attracting unnecessary attention. The mission was to gain entrance into the Casino, locate the Babylon Rogues, and capture them for questioning. Tails wasn't allowed to go in since he was too young, Big wasn't exactly good at being subtle, and Rotor wasn't much of fighter aside from his back problems, so the three of them were ordered to stay and guard the Jet. Sonic, Sally, and Amy put on wigs and fancy clothes to help themselves blend in with the other customers at the Casino. Sonic wore a black tuxedo with a black top hat. He then, waited on the ladies to change.

As they were putting on their dresses, Amy was stoked to see Sonic's reaction once he would see her. She was still deciding on what shoes to wear with her dress. Sally was also thinking the same thing before she noticed the pink hedgehog stressing out about what shoes to wear.

"Relax, Amy. Remember, this is a mission. I doubt Sonic will be thinking about how good we look.", Sally said.

"Yeah right, that's easy for you to say.", Amy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sally said.

"If Sonic considered me as his girlfriend, you wouldn't be so carefree.", Amy said.

Sally sighed. "Would you stop it with this obsession, already? I know that you love Sonic, but you need to face reality, Amy.", She said.

"You can stop right there, Princess . . . I know what you're going to say, and it won't work. Sonic may love you now, but not all things last forever.", Amy said.

"Please, try to keep your head in the game. This isn't a high school prom. You're being ridiculous.", Sally said.

Amy shrugged."I can see right through you. You're just telling me to give up, because you consider me as a threat, and you want Sonic all to yourself.", She said.

Sally became irritated. "Of all the ridiculous . . . forget it. I'm done trying to talk to you. If you can't accept it, that's your problem. Just don't scare him off like you always you do.", She said in a spiteful tone.

Amy's eyes ignited in flames. "Why that, stuck up, royal pain in the ass, I am so not losing to her!", She thought to herself.

Sonic saw Sally come out wearing a strapless white dress and a white eye mask pacing in an irritable fashion.

"Sally, wow, you look . . . where are you going?", Sonic asked.

"Are you coming or not?", Sally asked as she walked out.

Amy emerged out, wearing a strapped blue dress and a black wig. When Sonic noticed the cold stare on her face, he froze as did his other friends.

". . . Amy? . . . Is there something wrong?", Sonic asked.

"Everything's fine! Let's get this over with!", Amy said.

Sonic and the others exchanged confused looks before Sonic lastly exited the jet.

"That was scary.", Big said.

"I second that.", Rotor said.

"Uh-oh, I think Sonic might be caught in another tug-of-war between those two again.", Tails said.

"Well, Sally did say that she'd signal us if there's an emergency. If that happens, let's hope Sonic will be in one piece before they tear him apart.", Rotor said.

"I feel sorry for Sonic.", Big said.

* * *

Sonic was just yards away from the front entrance of the Casino. He was certain that no one would recognize him, but he had this strange awkward feeling. Sonic then, looked to his left and right to see Sally and Amy like walls closing in on him. The two heroines were glaring at each other as if they were ready to go at it.

"Uh . . . girls, we're about to move in . . . Are ya ready to do it to it?", Sonic asked.

Sally snapped out of it. "Oh . . . right. Come on, Sally focus on the mission.", She thought to herself.

"I hate agreeing with her, but Sally's right. We're not here as party guests, we're here as Freedom Fighters.", Amy thought.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sonikku.", Amy said winking at him.

"Alright, let's go, then. Let's hope we'll find those bird brains once we get in.", Sonic said.

The trio was noticed by the gorilla bouncer as they entered. "Welcome to the Club . . . wait?", He said.

"What's up, big guy?", Sonic asked.

"You all look familiar, have we met before?", the Bouncer asked.

"Oh, no, we're just tourists on vacation, visiting from the other side of Mobius.", Sally said.

The gorilla gave them a suspicious look. He then looked at Amy and smiled. "Hello, there gorgeous. You can come by on my shift any time.", He said making Amy almost vomit in her mouth.

"Oh . . . that's so sweet of you to say. Is it okay if my friends come in with me?", Amy asked with a cute smile.

"Yeah, sure thing, little lady. Enjoy your stay.", the Bouncer said.

Amy gave a weird giggle. "Thank you.", She said.

As they were walked in, Sonic and Sally were struggling not to laugh until Sally lost it.

Amy glared at them. "What are you laughing at!?", She yelled.

"The two of you just look so good together.", Sally said giggling.

"What!? You watch your mouth or I'll shut it for you!", Amy said.

"Hey, stay cool, Amy. Sally was just kidding, right?", Sonic asked.

"Of course I was, silly . . . anyway now that we're here, I suggest we split up to find the Babylon Rogues.", Sally said.

"What do we do if one of us finds them?", Sonic asked.

"If you find one of them, don't do anything rash, just come back and tell the rest of us.", Sally said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm off.", Sonic said.

"Wait! . . . Don't use your speed here. All the other villains here will know you're actually Sonic. Just walk casually, and use fake names if anyone asks for one.", Sally said.

"Okay, got it.", Sonic said before walking off.

"Whatever.", Amy said.

The three of them split into three different directions to cover more area within the Casino.

Sonic usually wouldn't let anything take his mind off a mission unless it was chili dogs. Sadly, that was the case when Sonic spotted the buffet table.

"Whoa . . . hello, my sweeties. Come to papa, blue.", Sonic said to himself before stuffing down the chili covered delights one by one.

* * *

In the meantime, Amy was searching the West side of the casino, mumbling to herself.

"_The two of you look so good together._", Amy mocked Sally's comment from earlier.

"That smug chipmunk was so not joking . . . She'd look good together with the head of my hammer.", Amy continued.

As she went deeper and past more groups of customers, Amy heard a familiar voice coming from one of the game areas.

"Yeah! I'm on fire tonight!", A male voice said.

Amy was able to get a peep at the action going on at one of the card tables. That's when she saw Jet the Hawk, playing Black Jack with Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow watching.

"Let it rise, dealer.", Jet said.

The dealer cut the cards and dealt the hawk's hand.

Amy noticed Wave standing a little too close to Jet as if they were a couple, which was out of the ordinary for them. She knew something fishy was going on.

"Why are those two pretending to be a couple? Did they recently hook up?", Amy thought to herself.

"Hit me.", Jet said.

"But, you have twenty, sir.", The dealer stated.

"I'm a crazy guy.", Jet said, smiling.

"More like dumb.", Amy thought.

The dealer dealt the flop to reveal an ace.

"21, you win again, sir.", The dealer said.

The three buzzards cheered.

Wave kissed Jet and whispered in his ear. "You do know I'm only acting, right?", She asked.

"Da! I don't like this as much as you do, but thanks to you, we're about to hit a major jackpot.", Jet whispered back.

"Remember, when I tap your leg with my finger . . ."

"Yeah, play it safe. I get it.", Jet interrupted.

"I better find my friends, before they decide to leave with their chips.", Amy thought. She hurried off to find Sonic and Sally.

* * *

There were so many people crowded around Sally that she could hardly move at a steady pace. She looked around at the slot machine section, but found no sign of the Babylon Rogues. Although, she was somewhat captivated by the sight of the casino. The design of the interior decorating was quite beautiful. Despite Mammoth Mogul being one of their most dangerous enemies, she had to admit he had some good taste.

As the princess was distracted, a monkey in a tuxedo uniform bumped into her. It was coconuts, one of Sonic's old enemies, now courtesy serviceman.

"Oh, excuse me, sir.", Coconuts said.

Sally turned and glared at the monkey. "Excuse me?", She said in an angry tone.

"Oh . . . I mean, miss.", the monkey butler said, nervously.

"What do you say?", Sally asked him, folding her arms.

"I. . . I'm sorry.", Coconuts said before he ran away scared.

Sally then heard giggling from behind her. She turned to see Amy, trying to keep herself from losing it.

"Amy? . . . What's so funny?", Sally asked giving her a cold stare.

"Nothing at all . . . sir.", Amy said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up . . . what are doing here, anyway? Did you find anything?", Sally asked.

"Actually, yes, I found all three of them hanging around at the poker section. They won't stick around there forever, though.", Amy said.

"Which, means we need to act quickly, of course. You go back and keep an eye on them for now. I'll go get Sonic and meet back up with you as soon as we can.", Sally said.

"Right, I'll keep my eyes on them at all times.", Amy said as she proceeded back from where she came from.

"Oh, and Amy?", Sally called.

The pink hedgehog stopped and turned to face the tomboy princess.

"Don't you ever call me, sir again!", Sally said.

Amy smiled. "Oh, relax. I was only kidding, your Highness.", Amy said, jokingly before running off.

Sally sighed. "Sure, you were.", She said. She then, hurried her way to the East side of the casino in search of Sonic.

* * *

"HEY! WHO ATE ALL OF THE CHILI DOGS!?", the Chef yelled.

Sonic quickly wiped of his face with a napkin. "Uh . . . chili dogs? What chili dogs? I didn't see any.

The chef glared at the blue hedgehog until Sonic let out a loud burp, and the aroma of his breath caused the chef to faint from the stench.

The other employees noticed their chef passed out on the ground, and tended to him while Sonic just sneaked his off from the scene. He then smelt his own breath.

"Blegh! . . . I need a mint, or maybe a whole pack of mints.", Sonic said to himself.

The blue hero then, heard a whisper from behind him. "Sonic?" He turned to see Sally.

"Hmm? Sally?", Sonic said.

The princess got a whiff of Sonic, and backed up slightly as if she were punched in the face. "Oh, my goodness, Sonic. What did you eat?", She asked.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, I kinda made a pig out of myself at the buffet table.", He said.

"You can gargle some mouthwash later. Amy found the Babylon Rogues all the way back in the other direction. Come on, we need to be quick.", Sally said.

"It won't be easy to do that without my speed. Also these people are rude. They don't care if they bump into anyone without being courteous.", Sonic said.

Sally giggled. "That's so funny to hear dispute on manners coming from you.", She said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I hung around Antoine a lot in the past.", Sonic said, smiling.

They both then, heard screams coming from the other side of the Casino where Amy was. Something major was brewing over there, and from the sound of the commotion, it wasn't pleasant.


End file.
